The Curse of the Third Eye
by Misty Gargoyle
Summary: Lotor returns to Doom after being cursed. In Doom, he gets possessed by the powerful demon Masserath. Will he ever regain control of his body again? A twist plot from the original series. Rated M for sexual situations & the occult
1. Chapter 1

The Curse of the Third Eye

_All characters in Voltron belong to WEP and Toei Animation Co. However, the story depicted here is based loosely on the animated series, but with some dramatic changes due to my longing to change most of the plot of the original series. This story includes topics of the occult, terror, adult themes and language. (Too many horror movies can do that to you…) As my main language is not English critics are much appreciated. Enjoy…_

Chapter 1: The Battle of Bornahy'ar

It was morning at the Drule Empire. The Crown Prince of Doom was sitting in a table watching his heated breakfast beverage in front of him, just staring at it with his mind lost in disturbing memories and thoughts. His frown was evident because of his concern about returning to his home planet Doom. Soon his ten years of imperial military service in the Drule Empire were coming at an end. He had extended his service from five years to ten feeding his continual reluctance to face and serve his father King Zarkon.

How could he go back to a place were there was so many bad memories of his childhood, and his mother…oh, how much he missed her! It had been so many years since she was gone, but still the memories were strong…he could close his eyes and still feel her, he could still see that kind smile and hear her sweet voice…

Those darn dreams had started again…But they were different now. He could see himself standing in a forest and there she was, standing in front of him. Beautiful blond hair and deep blue eyes just like a goddess. There was a look of concern in her eyes, even as she would not speak to him, she would just raise her right hand in a stop motion like warning him of something. Then, he would just suddenly wake up with a deep pain in his chest… What did she want to say…?

His dear friend and commander Cossack walked upon him and observed the worried prince. "Sire, is everything all right?" he asked.

Without blinking at his morning breakfast the prince just replied: "She appeared to me last night again. Something is going to happen".

Cossack, who had been the prince's commander for seven years now, was not a stranger to his prince's past. They had a strong friendship bond that had endured the many hardships of battle. The prince had saved his life many times and so the commander would give his life for his royal ruler. Even though Cossack hadn't lived for a while in Doom, he was very much aware of the royal family history.

"Your highness, are you sure you want to go back to Doom? The emperor is very pleased with your services for the empire, you could still extend your time a little bit more…"

Now the prince looked directly at him and said: "I do not know Cossack, my father's last message was demanding…he wants me back…as soon as possible. I would gladly stay for five more years of service, or even less…but I am afraid I have delayed my return for too long".

Suddenly the prince's communicator made an incoming sound. Lotor looked at it, and said: "Lotor here…"

The voice in the communicator responded: "Sire, your presence before the emperor is required…"

"I will be right there… Time to go Cossack"

"Yes, sire…"

At the military meeting there were the most competent of the imperial officers reunited with the Emperor, Lotor arrived with his commander. He was most pleased to be included in the privileged list of the empire's very best "elite" command forces. His military development had been extraordinary for being a half-breed and his military history was impressive. He was a dexterous swordsman, with extensive training in human and drule martial arts and his piloting record was nothing less than outstanding. He had rendered an excellent service to the empire.

As the prince made his entrance, the Emperor watched at him with his most appreciative and admirable gaze. It was well known that the Emperor had always lusted for both sexes. He had two harems, each one with his favorite carnal delights to satisfy his undying lust for beautiful drules and humans but he was still fascinated with those half-breeds. In his moments of happy intoxications, he had persistently commented about the prince's handsome looks.

Lotor had been wise enough to just keep his own comments and opinions to himself, and just politely smile and keep a respectful distance from his royal highness. If the emperor had those tastes, well, he would respect those choices, but those were forbidden waters for Lotor. Not even curiosity would make him stray from the desirable company of females.

The emperor started talking: "There have been several pirate attacks to the planet Bornahy'ar. You all know that it is very important that the cargo ships and military equipment produced there cannot fall into their hands. We need all the sources we can get. Undoubtedly, those wretched outlaws are planning to sell our goods to the Alliance. We cannot allow the advance of the Galaxy Alliance in our territory…You have all been chosen to comply to this mission to neutralize the pirates and protect our interests. You will receive all the concern information at your pads".

* * *

The mission was simple in theory, neutralize the pirates and protect or recover the stolen goods. At the arrival of the empires battleships to the planet Bornahy'ar the battle had already extended to the surface of the planet. While in the heat of the battle, the pirates were in fierce sword combat one on one with the drule empire soldiers. It was the drules favorite method of fighting. Guns were hardly used and the imperial ships could not engage their sophisticated weapons because of the sensitive and explosive materials handled in the planets surface.

Now these pirates were a very complicated group of people. They would come from a planet called Galliny'aan. This planet did not belong to either the empire or the alliance. There were not ordinary people because they were not human or drules, humans considered them as some kind of gypsies. They traveled through the galaxies as pirates to enrich their dominion with whatever riches they could get but their dangerousness was not their attacks even as they were still fearsome warriors. Their hazardousness was their beliefs….they were very powerful in the spiritual realm. They were just as powerful as the witches, warlocks and sorcerers in the magical world who practiced white and black magic. The gallinyans had the power of the most endangering curses; these curses were almost and frequently impossible to break.

As Prince Lotor and his commander Cossack were involved in the heat of the battle, fighting sword to sword to defend the precious property of the empire, many losses were being accounted in both sides. A big powerful gypsy pirate called Adbar got involved in a fearsome battle with Cossack, who in one fearful moment fell as another gypsy tripped him from behind. Just before the wide-eyed commander expected an almost secure blow to end his life, his prince with an incredible speed and tenacity, disposed of the traitorous gypsy who tripped Cossack and started fighting with Adbar. As Adbar got mortally wounded by the prince's lazon sword, he did not die immediately. The prince saw that that Adbar could not survive the wound he gave him so he got involved in helping his commander and fighting another pirate. But as Adbar noticed that his end was rapidly approaching, he got to his knees and with his hands clutched to the earth started to mumble words in an undecipherable language. With that, he fixed an evil gaze upon the prince and lifted his right hand touching the center of his forehead and screamed: "Mavda oxis tuaa….!!"

When the prince heard that scream he looked back to where Adbar was still gazing at him. But when he approached to finish Adbar, he noticed that Adbar had already passed but inexplicably his dead eyes were still "looking" at him. The prince felt an uncommon chill crawl upon his spine and he could've swear hearing Adbar's evil laugh resounding from beyond the grave…


	2. Chapter 2

_All characters in Voltron belong to WEP and Toei Animation Co. However, the story depicted here is based loosely on the animated series, but with some dramatic changes due to my longing to change most of the plot of the original series. This story includes topics of the occult, terror, adult themes and language. (Too many horror movies can do that to you…) As my main language is not English critics are much appreciated. Enjoy…_

Chapter 2: The Cursed Prince

The Battle of Bornah'yar was yet another victory for the empire. Soon, the commanding officers were heading back to their ships, the wounded were being attended at the med bays and the few dead were being recollected to be shipped back home to be buried by their loved ones.

Prince Lotor was still in the surface of the planet supervising the last stages before the voyage back to Planet Drule. For a brief moment, in the place where all the gypsies' bodies lay in a huge big pile to be burned, he could've sworn he saw Adbar standing in the distance still gazing at him. He closed his eyes and shook his head, and when he opened them again all he could see was the fire and smoke starting to embrace the corpses. He felt that chill in his spine again and decided to finish his task faster so he could head back to the ship. He had never felt like that before and he didn't like it… at all.

Once inside the ship, he went straight to the bridge where he was informed that Commander Cossack would soon be joining him after he was released from the med bay to attend his minor wounds. He acknowledged and gave the order to finally lift off from that wretched place. He felt certain relief to leave even if, somehow, his inner self felt that after today's happening, his life would never be the same.

* * *

Back in Planet Drule, there was an expectant reception awaiting them. All officers and soldiers were being greeted and congratulated upon their return from their victorious battle. The emperor wanted to celebrate their return in an award ceremony due to the achievements obtained. He informed about his intensions to all his staff through their communicators so that none of them would fail to attend.

Prince Lotor and his commander stood in a respectful position at a side of the path while the bodies of their fallen comrades were being unshipped from the vessel. Beside every lifeless corpse the prince could see a dark shadow moving along with it, but when he blinked, the shadow would disappear. "I think I should check my eyes", he thought. But soon enough, he discarded this idea, he just hated to visit medical facilities.

In his private chambers at last, he decided to take a hot tub bath and maybe rest for a while before heading to the award ceremony. He still had plenty of time. While he lay in the tub meditating, he started recapitulating all the recent events of the battle. But always his mind seemed to fixate in Adbar's disturbing gaze. He didn't want to remember the moment he thought he heard that evil laugh….no, that was not possible. He must've heard someone else's chuckle. Yes, that was it…nothing else. Slowly, he felt his body reacting and relaxing to the warm water covering him. It felt like his own self started to float in a sleepy haze. Even as his eyes were closed he could still see the white heated vapor of the hot water surrounding him. He felt like floating between clouds in a peaceful sky.

There she was again…like a guardian angel. His mother… Looking at him, eyes sad and worried, mouth opening and moving as to speak but no words could be heard. He tried to reach her but couldn't move. What was she saying…? She lifted her arms trying to reach out to him, her face desperate to make known a message, but still no sound…Then suddenly, there he was…that gypsy pirate, blocking his path with his evil gaze and mocking laugh…

The prince jumped from his dream, almost drowning when his head immersed in the full filled tub. He started coughing, and sat straight with his hands reaching to his soaked face and white hair. "What is wrong with me…?", he talked to himself. He quickly finished his bathing after shampooing and soaping. Then, after he dried himself he just went to his bed to rest a while, but somehow, the disturbing image of the gypsy's gaze would not let him conceal a resting state. So he just decided to watch the holos of the empires news until it was time to get ready for the ceremony.

* * *

All the invited guests were almost there when Prince Lotor arrived at the ceremonial hall. That place was impressive, tall and beautiful columns and exotic ornaments showed the extended riches and glory of the Drule empire. He felt so proud to be a part of it. He was dressed in his black imperial military uniform, which accentuated his tall and lean muscular figure. He had on all his previous military medals as it was required from all royal commanders to state their important achievements for the empire. His hair was neatly tied on his back and he walked with the impressive grace and straight forwardness of a royal drule heir. He knew that he caused a favorable impression wherever he went, his years living within the Drule empire had been proof enough for him. His handsome features had been praised by even the empire's gossipy royal news. Upon his entrance he was bowed and greeted by many distinguished guests, royalty and nobles. Males and females, drules and humans would bestow upon him lusting gazes from time to time. He was desired by most of them…including the emperor.

Surrounded by important dignitaries, royalty and nobles the emperor lifted his eyes and didn't hide his happiness to see him. He excused himself and started to approach the prince. Green drule eyes staring at the prince while he got closer, yes…, he really liked what he was seeing. As he stood in front of him, Prince Lotor bowed respectfully to him.

"Ah, there you are…, my favorite royal…did you rest well, prince Lotor?"

"I did", he lied. The prince noticed that the emperor had already indulged in his one of his favorite pastimes: the consumption of alcoholic beverages. The scent and the silly smile denounced him.

As Prince Lotor observed his emperor, he suddenly saw a naked drule standing beside him. He blinked in astonishment, but in just a fraction of a second the naked drule was gone. He must've reacted in some weird manner because the emperor looked at him with curiosity and asked, "Prince Lotor…is everything alright?".

The prince answered, "Yes, ugh, (he smiled and shook his head) I am very honored to be here, your excellency…", he lied again.

"I am very pleased to hear that…now, my dear prince…be sure to drink some of the wine before the ceremony, I diligently exported it from the Denubian Galaxy,…I knew you would like that…"

"That is good to know… your Majesty…it was very thoughtful of you…" He smiled and lowered his head so that he didn't have to look at his emperor's eyes…it was just too disturbing to acknowledge his emperor's fixation with him; specially when he was not interested at all.

The emperor lowered his voice and got annoyingly closer to the prince: "I wish to speak to you in private after the ceremony…." At the prince's startled reaction, he added: "Oh do not worry, my prince, I just want to discuss the near completion of your service in the empire and your future plans…". He pat the prince's shoulder in a friendly manner.

The prince was somewhat relieved and smiled. "Yes your highness, as you wish…"

"Good, good…so… I will see you later. Enjoy the celebration…" The emperor gave him a dashing smile and promptly was engulfed in animated conversation with other guests.

A little more relieved, the prince headed towards his reserved seat, taking some tyrusian wine in the way. He really needed it. Commander Cossack soon joined him so they could watch the ceremony begin.

* * *

After the ceremony, the prince wished to head back to his private chambers, but he didn't dare go against the emperor's wishes of meeting with him. So he decided to hang around with Cossack and speak to some to the guests who were more than willingly to start a conversation with him.

Everywhere it was the same….he would sometimes look at a person, then suddenly he would see a disturbing figure beside that person and when he blinked…the image would immediately disappear. It just started slow at first, but as the night progressed, the visions were getting more constant. He didn't say anything to Cossack, but he noticed that his friend was sometimes looking at him with a questioning grimace. If Cossack wanted to say something, for some reason, he just didn't.

In a rare solitary moment while he was standing at one of the hall's balconies, just staring at the dark night, he was approached by a guard who after bowing to him, informed him that the emperor wished to speak with him in another chamber close to the hall. He followed the guard to the appointed place and entered the room when the guard opened the door. He walked forward through the neatly furnished office. The emperor was seated behind an enormous desk with a cup of wine in his right hand, his legs were crossed on top of the desk and with an amusing look upon his face he was watching the prince approach him.

The prince respectfully bowed before him and the emperor started talking: "Well, my dear prince, how did you find the wine, did it meet your expectance?"

The prince straightened up and answered: "The wine was excellent, sire. I enjoyed it indeed."

"Very good…I have always looked forward of you enjoying your free time from your military service in the empire. You have served us well". As the prince just looked at him and smiled, he added: "I have always respected your privacy and modesty towards your personal affairs. It is hard to find a decent royal, as you must know…"

"After so many years, I still have many background issues that I have to face on my own…"

"Yes, I can imagine. Being King Zarkon's son cannot be easy on you. Augh, it would not be easy on anybody…I have known your father for many years now. He is a fearsome king and a ruthless conqueror…I dare to tell you, that you are different from your father,(he gave an evil smirk) not just physically. Do not misinterpret my words, you will be a great king. You have excellent leadership qualities, you are smart, brave, a great fighter…but your skills of diplomacy are much more developed than your father's. That makes you different."

"I still have my father's bad genius…"

"A necessary trait…", the emperor quickly added. "Your father's kingdom will be reluctant to accept a half-breed as a ruler…you will have to use an iron fist many, many times".

With this said, the emperor's face turned into a serious frown. "Your father contacted me today…he has been contacting me almost every day, now…I trust he has already reached you…".

"Yes sire, he did…."

The emperor lifted his brow, "he sounded urgent and looked worried…did you notice?".

"When I spoke to him last week, it seemed to me he has been having a problem with one of his commanders…but he would not tell me what was wrong…he just mentioned that he was looking forward to my return home".

"You know that you do not have to go yet. If you are still unsure of what to do, I can make a good excuse to delay your departure," the emperor's eyes looked at him hopefully. "So, have you decided yet?"

"I have decided to go back home."

The emperor didn't hide his disappointment. "Is there anything that I could say or do, just to make you change up your mind?"

"No sire, I am truly sorry.."

"So am I." The emperor sighed, "You will be missed. But if you ever wish to come back, you know that I will personally receive you…" His eyes were again fixated at Lotor's handsome face.

"Thank you sire." Lotor didn't show that he understood the intended meaning of the emperor's words. He just chose to ignore his intensions. He had been ignoring those intensions for four years now.

He knew that at first when he arrived ten years ago, the emperor would be very respectful and never make any forwarding comments to him. His sexual behavior hadn't been shown yet. But four years ago, when the emperor decided to get out of the drule closet, he tried with insinuations and comments to seduce Lotor into his bed many times. But it was Lotor's seriousness and respect that would always disconcert him to proceed forward with his futile seductions.

Prince Lotor excused himself with a bow and as he glanced for a brief moment towards the emperor, he saw the naked drule standing at the emperor's left side. But this time, he saw details that he didn't see before. The drule had lust in his eyes, his tongue was wetting his lips as an evil smirk was drawn in his face. Lotor immediately closed his eyes and when he opened them again, he was gone. The emperor didn't notice Lotor's confusion because he was staring at his cup of wine. Lotor slightly shook his head and then proceeded to leave the room.


	3. Chapter 3

_All characters in Voltron belong to WEP and Toei Animation Co. However, the story depicted here is based loosely on the animated series, but with some dramatic changes due to my longing to change most of the plot of the original series. This story includes topics of the occult, terror, adult themes and language. (Too many horror movies can do that to you…) As my main language is not English critics are much appreciated. Enjoy…_

Chapter 3: The Return to Doom

Prince Lotor headed back to his private chambers. More disturbing than his conversation with the emperor, the visions that he had been having during the night were too puzzling for him to understand. Once he was alone in his room and got undressed, he just threw himself on top of his bed looking at the ceiling.

What was happening to him? Did it have something to do with that gypsy pirate and his continuing intrusion of his thoughts? He just had to get some answers. He decided to look for some information about the Galliny'aans. Besides, his hopes of sleeping well were just fading anyway. So he went to his computer and searched into the empires extensive databases of all the empires civilizations, customs, religions and beyond. But what he discovered, left him more puzzled than before. He knew that white magic, black magic, curses and gods existed. He had no doubt about that. He had been taught about divinities and all their stories and interpretations all through out his life. Darn, he was royalty, he was supposed to know about all that or at least study about them at school.

He found out about the galliny'aans customs, lifestyles, practices, clothing, physical descriptions and beliefs. Their religious information was the part that impacted him the most. According to the information that he found, the galliny'aans could make curses that could not be broken specially if the gypsy pirate who had originally made the curse was deceased. The information also stated that when a person was cursed, that person would become an open door to the spiritual realm. Depending of which door was opened the person would be in constant pain and misery that could reflect in everything they experienced through the course of their lives. That didn't make him too happy. But the truth was that he still wasn't sure if he was cursed at all. How could he find out about this? He had no information about that gypsy pirate who was gazing at him while he was dead. Besides, his body was burned along with all of the others who had lost their lives in the battle of Bornahy'ar. It seemed like a dead end on itself. But that little information that he gained about the gypsies would have to do for now until he could find out a bit later.

Besides, in two weeks, his service with the empire would be over. He had to start thinking about his mental, physical, emotional and spiritual preparation to deal with his father. He would have to double up on his daily meditations and exercises just to gain internal peace in the middle of hell that was his home planet. Doom… the last time that he had been there, he was heading to the academy to start his military career that would help him one day be apt to gain his father's crown. He studied in the academy for five years and then he would serve the Empire for five years more before heading back to Doom. But somehow, his refusal to head back home had made him defer his return, time and time again until another five years had gone by. He just didn't want to see his father and he hated that witch Haggar who was…just…so damn creepy!! He couldn't imagine himself living and remembering sad experiences from his life again. His father had mistreated and humiliated him so much in his young life that the only times he had been happy were the times his father was not a part of his life. Having a father like King Zarkon seemed to be a horrible curse enough for him.

But well, if he was indeed cursed, only time could tell, besides, his eyes were beginning to close in front of the computer. So he turned it off and went back to bed. He was just so tired that he dozed off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Two weeks had gone by very fast. Prince Lotor still had those visions of weird naked drules or sometimes he would just see body parts floating in the air and shadows that would come and go while he was wide awake. Also, during those weeks the visions had been growing more detailed and frequent. But he still couldn't make out what those visions meant. And yes, the gypsy pirate would still show up, always in dark places gazing and mocking him. The gypsy had become like a dark shadow that would follow Prince Lotor everywhere he went. Sometimes Lotor would hear voices and footsteps in places where nobody was present. Other times he could still feel an invisible presence even if he was alone in his chambers and that darn chill would crawl upon his spine again. The most recent experience was that he heard someone knocking at his door as he entered his room, only to open the door again and find out that there was nobody there and the halls were completely empty of personnel. If it weren't for his continuing meditations and inner self control that he had acquired during his training in martial arts and the military service, he would've lost his mind a long time ago. But it still made him wonder if all of these supernatural experiences could get worse.

At first, he thought it was part of his wild imagination, that his eyes and ears were confusing him, that there were really people around him, but when he would ask Cossack if he had seen or heard something like he had just described, Cossack would deny ever seeing or hearing such a thing.

Now Cossack started wondering what was wrong with the prince. He had been noticing his prince growing more worried as the time for his departure was approaching. If the prince was nervous about anything, he was hiding it very well. Besides, as the day of his impending leave came closer, the prince doubled up his time with his meditations, which helped him maintain control of his fears and his emotions. The prince must be worried about going back to Doom. Fortunately, as Prince Lotor's commander, Cossack had also been released by the Drule empire to continue his service at the Doom Kingdom. So now, he could keep an eye on his young ruler. Prince Lotor was very happy about that, because he hardly had friends and he knew that Cossack had proven many times that he was fully trustworthy. He would need not just a soldier to follow blindly his orders but also a good trusting friend for when he got back to his father's dominion.

The day had come for their departure to Doom. They had packed everything and were boarding the ship for the long voyage back home. Many people came to say farewell to the prince and his commander. It was a pleasant surprise that they received many gifts from people who really appreciated them, including the emperor. They were sad to leave. But they just had to go.

* * *

Many days later, in Planet Doom, King Zarkon sat on his throne happy that his crown prince would be finally arriving sometime during the day. He had made official announcements of the awaited arrival to all of his court, nobles and even to his witch who stood at the feet of his throne and sometimes beside him. Besides, he needed a little bit of distraction because of his growing frustration reclaiming that wretched planet Arus and it's guardian robot Voltron. His commander Yurak, who was in charge of that mission, had proven to be such an incompetent failure. But after today, everything would change. His son would be in charge of that mission and reclaim Arus for him. He had been very proud of his son's achievements in the Drule Empire among other things that he would have to dwell later. These achievements acquired by his son were very well known because of the constant coverage by the empire's intergalactic news about Prince Lotor's constant triumphs over the empire's enemies. Besides, the young prince had been actively participating as a war tactician in all of the most difficult military tasks that the empire had encountered. That made him a great asset to the military forces of Doom, whose animosity had decayed too much because of the continuing failures to defeat Voltron.

As the imperial ship approached Planet Doom, the prince gazed through his chamber window as the dark planet grew bigger and bigger before him. His breathing got a little bit faster as he remembered the last day he was there. All he could remember was the fury, the hate, the pain, the screams and the anger of his last fight with his father. At that moment he swore to himself that he would leave and never be back to that infernal place. But he was just ten years old. Many things had happened and changed during this 15 years of absence. But something still remained the same…his hatred for his father. He suddenly wished he could order the ship to turn around and go back to where it came from.

Suddenly, a voice in his communicator spoke: "Your highness, we will be docking at the planet's hangar in about 30 minutes."

"Acknowledged." As soon as he said that, his head began to throb so while he touched his right temple, he retired from the window in order to get ready for the unavoidable landing and encounter with his past.

* * *

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

_All characters in Voltron belong to WEP and Toei Animation Co. However, the story depicted here is based loosely on the animated series, but with some dramatic changes due to my longing to change most of the plot of the original series. This story includes topics of the occult, terror, adult themes and language. (Too many horror movies can do that to you…) As my main language is not English critics are much appreciated. Enjoy…_

**Chapter 4: Reception at the Kingdom**

The imperial ship docked at the planet's hangar on time. Prince Lotor and Commander Cossack were soon off the ship and arriving at Castle Doom. The prince's frown was showing all the way until they reached the entrance of the castle. He could see that the planet had not changed much. It was still dark, cold and pretty much dead. His father's soldiers seemed to be the only living beings moving around. But by their looks maybe death would be some sort of relief for them. It was such an dreadful place. He couldn't help comparing Doom with the Drule Empire.

Even as the Drule Empire had it's own standards and had always been a place feared by many, it had a great deal of life. There were different kinds of races, everything seemed more enjoyable with interesting places to go and so much more to learn. It's technological advances had made the drules life prosper and more stable than ever. There was a sense of security that he was not feeling at this precise moment at his home planet. And to make matters worse his bad memories came flashing back at him all at once. So, he felt a weird sensation in his abdomen.

When he started to cross the entrance of the castle, he suddenly felt his last meal rise up from his stomach to his mouth, so he went aside and threw up. His commander looked at him with real concern and even the soldiers were startled by the prince's sudden illness. Cossack ordered the soldiers to stay away and slowly approached the prince. "Sire?", he asked.

The prince was bent forward, looking down, eyes watery and stomach upset. His breathing was fast and hard; and his long white hair had invaded his face. Cossack repeated, "Sire?"

"I will be alright! I just need a minute…leave me be…" The prince used his hands to brush away the hair from his face and left his hands at the back of his head holding his neck. His breathing started to slow down and he closed his eyes while silent minutes went by. Then, after some deep breaths, he lowered his arms to his sides and stood straight to face Cossack who was still gazing at him with a concerned look.

Looking at his commander with a face that obviously hid his annoyance, he said: "So commander, are you ready to face the king?"

With wide eyes Cossack answered: "Your highness, I will be ready when you are…".

Prince Lotor gave him a smart-ass smirk and answered: "Good… let us go and tame the beast…my stomach is ready to uphold any upsetting image that might alter my appetite…" A little more relieved, Cossack started to chuckle. Then they continued walking through the entrance again.

* * *

At the throne room, the Crown Prince of Doom was formally announced to all the distinguished nobles gathered there. The Prince entered and glanced at his surroundings. His commander walked close behind him. The throne room looked almost the same as he remembered. Maybe it looked a bit smaller, but it was because he was observing this throne room as an adult for the first time. As he approached the throne he could see nobles bowing at both his sides. He saw slaves that had paused performing their entertainment and serving refreshments so they could all bow to him.

But as he was getting closer to the first step of the dais where the throne was arrogantly erected, he saw her…that foul creature with sharp claws, deep yellow pupiless eyes, dark wrinkled skin, hunched body covered with a brown cloak. Her terrible gaze reminded him of that damned gypsy-pirate who had tormented him for almost a month now. She seemed to perceive his annoyance at her sight nevertheless she showed her fangs as an evil smirk appeared in her face. Augh! How much he despised that witch Haggar…He frowned at her and looked at the other side of the dais where there was another drule with a one-eyed spectacle in his face who he could assume was his father's high commander of the guards.

He respectfully bowed before his father. Commander Cossack mimicked his movements. His father looked at him with a satisfying smirk across his face, he extended his staff toward his son and said: "Welcome back my son. You may rise now."

The prince complied and looked at identical yellow cat-like eyes smiling back at him. He told his father: "Thank you, father. I bring you gifts in the emperor's name in gratitude for the Doom crown's years of service to the Drule Empire. He wishes a long and prosperous life for you as do I." Then he signaled to his commander and added: "This is my commander Cossack, he has been working with me for seven years, he was transferred here to continue under my command." The commander stepped forward to bow to the king and then went up back to his place. The king acknowledged with a slight head movement and said:

"You have done well my son. We have all heard of your numerous victories that have made me proud through the years. At least, news like these are a relief from the **continuing disappointment of constant failures of others**…" The king said this giving a mad refrained emphasis to the last part. The prince couldn't help notice that the one-eyed spectacle commander at his right gasped at the king's expression.

"Excuse me father, I think I do not…follow…what…"

"Oh you do not need to, my son," the king interrupted. "Commander Yurak understands perfectly what I am talking about. Don't you, Yurak?" the king said looking furiously at Yurak. The environment in the throne room immediately changed from awe to ill-fated tension.

The prince watched seriously the exchange between his father and the one-eyed spectacle commander whom he called Yurak, and he thought: Oh no, here he goes, I just knew my peace would not last…

Yurak stood silently with his head lowered down before the king and when he tried to say something the king interrupted: "Silence!" And standing from his throne he slowly climbed down the dais to approach the now terrified commander. "No more excuses from you Yurak, you have failed me time and time again to bring Arus and Voltron to my kingdom. But that is a mistake that I intend to rectify right now.."

With one swift movement, the king pulled out a sword from his staff and decapitated Commander Yurak in front of all the astonished people present. The blow was so fast and strong, that blood splattered the prince's right cheek and parts of his uniform. Yurak's head rolled down the floor very near to where the prince was standing in silent shock watching as Yurak's body was still falling to the floor.

The king stood with a satisfying smirk in his face and turned to look straight at the prince. "Always remember this my son: the penalty of failure is death. That's what makes a kingdom fearsome and great!" And with a steady pace he started to climb to his throne again.

But the prince was not listening to his father, he was not even looking at the bloody head and corpse in front of him; hell, he wasn't even disgusted by the blood in his clothes or his face. He was looking at Yurak, …yes…at Yurak…standing there beside his lifeless body, shaking his head with incredulity as if realizing that he was no more among the living. Then, as the prince blinked his eyes the standing image of Yurak disappeared in a haze. The prince slowly turned to look up at his father.

The king was sitting again on his throne as if nothing had happened and ordered the guards to dispose of the corpse. Then he added to the still startled prince: "Now my son, I will let you go to your quarters and get refreshed so you can join me later at dinner. I have a special surprise for you."

"Yes father…I will see you later."

"See that you do…"

The prince started to turn around as to leave, but for a brief moment his eyes crossed witch Haggar's gaze who was looking at him with an intriguing grimace. The prince immediately frowned at her and looked the other way to make his exit followed by Cossack.

* * *

Prince Lotor entered his chambers. These were the same chambers he had when he was younger. The room seemed to have been unoccupied for quite a while but still it was well kept. He had many happy memories of his mother in this room. It made him feel a little bit more comfortable after meeting his father again.

The slaves had already accommodated his luggage in his room. So he proceeded to take off the bloody clothes and promptly take a bath to make himself presentable for the appointed dinner with his father.

He didn't want any slaves helping him bathing even if it was a common practice in the drule empire. He just needed some privacy so he could overtake the previous events that had made him so uneasy. The welcoming reception had been more or less what he had expected from his father: formal, too cold and way too violent. Things hadn't changed much in Doom. But it was a risk that he was willing to take the moment he decided to return home.

He was still startled by the vision of seeing Yurak staring at his own lifeless body. He knew that it wasn't the first time he had seen a deceased person in his visions, being the gypsy-pirate the most insistent one in appear to him. But there was a difference between Yurak and the gypsy, he didn't kill Yurak, his father did. And what about the visions of the naked drule beside the emperor? Had he had been another deceased drule? These visions were getting more complicated.

What also disturbed him greatly was the way that wretched witch was looking at him. He knew that witches were treacherous foul creatures and that he should never trust her…but, had she suspected what was happening to him? He should always dissimulate when the visions came to him, specially when she was around. Witches tend to have secret agendas. And he wasn't willing to give her a chance to make plans with him.

* * *

He was ready for the appointed time when somebody knocked at his door. It was his escort to the dining room. His father was already seated at the table in company of his most trusted officers and court members. Even Cossack had been invited for that dinner. Unfortunately, witch Haggar was also there because she was the king's personal advisor.

The prince was accommodated in his reserved seat close to his father while all of the fellowship greeted him at his arrival. There was a lot of food served at the enormous table being the principal course so many different kinds of meat. Prince Lotor ignored the insistent gaze of witch Haggar whose prying eyes felt like needles sticking to his face.

Besides that inconvenience, the meal had elapsed in an acceptable way until his father decided to talk. The king used a fork to tap his wine-glass to make an announcement: "I am most pleased that you have all joined me today as I welcome back the crown prince to my kingdom. I am also happy to announce that effective immediately I have appointed my son as new high royal commander of the armed forces of Doom."

As all the guest at the table started to applause and nod in agreement; the prince's head turned fast to give a shocked glance at his father who bore a wide smile in his face and lifted his wine-glass towards him. He immediately figured out that his father had made plans with him without even asking if he agreed or not to see them through.

The king added to his sudden outburst: "Yes, the prince will triumph where Yurak miserably failed; he will bring us the much awaited victory against planet Arus and Voltron."

At this remark, the guests cheered a little bit louder while the prince looked at them nodding and faking a smile. Now he truly regretted ever coming back to Doom…

* * *

To Be Continued

_HarmonyWinters and LostinNY_: Thank you for your comments, I hope you continue enjoying the story

_LotornoMiko: _I really did enjoy writing the sexual tension between the emperor and Lotor. I always imagined the emperor being bisexual, I don't know why (maybe I have a sick mind :s). The visions will be explained as Lotor finds out more about the curse. He actually isn't sure that he is cursed or not. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

_All characters in Voltron belong to WEP and Toei Animation Co. However, the story depicted here is based loosely on the animated series, but with some dramatic changes due to my longing to change most of the plot of the original series. This story includes topics of the occult, terror, adult themes and language. (Too many horror movies can do that to you…) As my main language is not English critics are much appreciated. Enjoy…_

**Chapter 5: Royal Defiance**

After the big fiasco at dinner, Prince Lotor was furious. So immediately after the last meal course was served he briefly excused himself and went directly to his chambers. He did it so fast that not even Cossack noticed when he was gone. As he hurriedly entered his room and noticed that no one was around he made fists with his hands and grumbled furiously: "The nerve of him!! How he dares…?"

What bothered him most from his father was the fact that he would take decisions from him and took them into action before even telling him about it. He knew that his duties as a royal involved making decisions that would not necessarily be in accordance with his feelings. But at least, he would like to know where he was headed in situations like going into war. He had no idea of what did his father want with that planet Arus or Voltron for that matter. During his years servicing the empire, he became oblivious of his father's affairs and conquests. He knew that that was wrong on his part, because as crown prince of Doom he should have kept in contact. But his obvious hatred for his father made him keep the distance from his world and maybe his responsibilities.

He did hear about Voltron because the empire's news would mention it but he wasn't much interested in that theme so he usually changed the channel or got involved in more pressing matters that needed his immediate attention. After all, he was an excellent war tactician and he got involved in the most complicated war affairs the empire had at the moment. Fortunately, all the battles that he had been involved in had been victorious, that's why he had gained the emperor's complete confidence and trust. But why couldn't he work like that with his father? Well, obviously his father was a dictator who couldn't listen to anybody but himself or that wretched witch.

He would have to talk to his father about this. He didn't say anything at dinner because he thought wise to better wait and speak privately to his father. Besides if he knew better, he shouldn't go against his father's wishes in front of his officers and nobles. It could've lead to a confrontation that would've been worst that Yurak's sudden execution.

With that thought in mind, Prince Lotor headed out the door of his room to look for his father. He asked two guards who notified him that his father was in his office so with a steady pace he headed there. He saw two guards who bowed to him when they saw him, he notified that he wanted to talk to his father and one of them opened the door. His father had a frown on his face that disappeared as soon as he saw his son. The prince bowed to his father and the king commented: "Oh, I thought that you were asleep already…"

The prince straightened and he answered: "No, I couldn't sleep until I could talk to you…"

"Aah, you must be wanting to thank me for the appointment I gave you…You could've waited until tomorrow when you start immediately with your plans for Arus's next attack", the king looked very amused when he said this.

The prince looked at him with incredulous eyes when he heard that his father was assuming that he would start working with battle plans for Arus the very next day…So he said: "Father, actually I would have appreciated you telling me about your plans in private before boasting it to everybody else…"

The king arched his left brow at him: "Oh, so you don't like my style…maybe the emperor's style suited you best…"

"And what is that suppose to mean?" the prince said moving his arms to his sides.

"You know what I mean…did the emperor use to tell you a lot of things in private? By the way, is it true that you were one of his favorites?" the king asked dead serious.

"WHAT..!?!" screamed the prince obviously scandalized. "That is not true!"

"Oh, that was not what I was told…why did you think I wanted you back at soon as possible? Just to take Yurak's place?" added the king with heavy sarcasm.

"Well, yeah…I…" the prince started to say.

The king interrupted: "Oh please, do not flatter yourself, you are good in what you do, but you are also prone to be the object of gossipy headlines…and that does not look good for the Doom Empire. Just tell me…when did the emperor started hitting on you?"

"That is so absurd. I will admit that the emperor in fact had some twisted fixation on me, but it was just a platonic thing that I never corresponded to…who could have told you such a thing?" the prince finally asked.

"Oh, I have my sources…"

"Well, then you should check them again because you have been terribly misguided…", spat the prince obviously upset.

"Maybe…but still, I did not see you for fifteen years and when the rumors started about the emperor's new hobby with half-breeds and your nearness to him…it just sounded too fitting…But I guess that does not matter anymore, you are back now. And you have a lot of work to do."

"Actually that was why I came to talk to you…", said he prince changing the theme but still upset.

"What do you need?" asked the king with a serious frown.

"I need you to tell me…why Arus? I have no details of that mission."

"Oh do not worry about that…Haggar will…"

"Haggar!?…No! I am not working with that creature!" shouted the prince.

"Of course you will work with her…how else do you wish to defeat Voltron?", asked the king.

"Just tell me father... was she the one who was helping Yurak?" added the prince with a sarcastic tone.

"Of course she was…But Yurak was an idiot, he could never use well the resources Haggar provided him."

"Well, I do not care for her resources, I have never needed the use of witchcraft in my tactics and I will never use them…all I need is information about my enemy and an army capable of following orders" added the prince in a defiant tone.

The king was starting to hold his annoyance: "If you do not add Haggar in this mission, I will not release any information to you…"

"Then, I will not fight Arus or Voltron", answered the prince .

The king gazed at him with very angry eyes and thinned his lips while he made fists with his hands. Then after a while he said: "Very well, make a fool of yourself…I will release the information, but when you come back defeated, I will be no less merciful to you than I was with Yurak. Mark my words, boy. You better deliver Arus to me."

"I will not fail," said the prince.

"For your sake…you better not…now go and tomorrow I will give you what you need," added the king visibly upset.

The prince bowed and turned towards the exit. As he got out he encountered the witch standing in front of the entrance.

She smirked at him and said: "Everything well my prince?"

He frowned and thinned his lips, then he almost whispered to her: "Just make sure you stay away from me". Then he turned and left back to his quarters.

As he was leaving, she watched him with dark amazement in her eyes. Then she went to her laboratory.

* * *

Witch Haggar watched as her cat Coba was lurking around the room, but her mind was lost in thought. She was not that easy to fool. She could smell a curse even if it was a million light years away. Was she a magical creature or not? Oh, but why the prince? What had he been doing? But most of all, how could she benefit from it? She smirked and cackled to herself.

Time to get into her dark cauldron to seek for some answers. First, she had to seek the culprit. She mixed the perfect ingredients necessary to seek into the past. There she saw everything she needed to know. The Battle of Bornahy'ar and Adbar, the visions…a Third Eye Curse...the very wide open door to the spiritual realm…she was wide-eyed when she realized the importance of this discovery…This is what she had been waiting for for a very long time now.

She walked to an old closet that had been purposely hidden from the common eye. With a spell the door to the secret chamber opened. She took out an old strange mirror. And she proceeded to place it before a stone bed. The strangest thing of the mirror was that it made no reflection of anything. All it could reflect was black static haze and darkness. She started mumbling a spell in undecipherable words while she had her eyes closed and her claws lifted up high to her sides. Suddenly the black haze in the mirror started moving.

Then a very low pitch voice started talking: "Why have you summoned me?"

Haggar opened her eyes in awe and immediately she lowered her claws and bowed before the mirror. "My lord Masserath, I have summoned you because I have found a door."

"Really? How far is it from here?" the dark mirror answered.

"That's the best news I have for you…the door is right here in the castle" she answered.

"Very well, so I can assume you will start with the preparations?" Masserath answered.

"Yes my lord. I do not mean to impose, but you remember my petition…"

"Or course I do. But bring the door in the appointed time or else there is nothing that I can do for you".

"Thank you my lord." She bowed to the floor and the mirror stood frozen again. She stood up and proceeded to cover the mirror. At last she would have everything her heart desired. So she started to work immediately. She watched in her cauldron as the prince lay in his bed. "Now the fun begins…sweet dreams my little prince", she cackled.

* * *

During the night, Prince Lotor had been tossing and turning in his sleep. Disturbing dreams would not let him rest at ease. He saw himself lost in a battlefield trying to find a way out of there, dead corpses were lying everywhere. The rotten stench was invading his nose so in his dream he would run and could go nowhere. Then the gypsy-pirate was reaching to him trying to take him to a dark hole and he found himself with no weapon to defend himself. Then he felt other black arms dragging his legs and arms unto the black hole. In his dream he fell flat on his stomach while the arms were pulling harder to take him away into the darkness.

As he grew conscious that he was sleeping he tried to wake up but he couldn't. Then he felt his body completely immobilized and two dark arms tried to choke him to death. He tried to open his eyes but he could not. Then he thought about his mother and suddenly his body got limb. He woke up all soaked in sweat and breathing hard and fast. The room was completely dark but still he could see a little bit. He turned on the light beside the bed and put his arms on his head and he covered his face between his hands.

He stood up and went to the bathroom. He washed his face with water and dried himself. This first night sleeping in Doom had been worst than he had expected. And then he sat at the bedside touching his face when he suddenly felt cold. The temperature of the room dropped so rapidly that he could see the white vapor coming out of his nose and mouth. Then that's when he felt the sheets of the bed moving. He searched slowly with his eyes toward the movement of the sheets. Invisible hands were pulling them toward the front of the bed where a dark shadow was starting to rise from the floor.

His yellow eyes watched in terror as the shadow started to take the form of a huge black body, he stood up and ran to the door and tried to open it but it would not budge. Then he felt someone behind him and heard a low pitch voice say to his ear: "Masserath.."

And then he really woke up…

* * *

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

_All characters in Voltron belong to WEP and Toei Animation Co. However, the story depicted here is based loosely on the animated series, but with some dramatic changes due to my longing to change most of the plot of the original series. This story includes topics of the occult, terror, adult themes and language. (Too many horror movies can do that to you…) As my main language is not English critics are much appreciated. Enjoy…_

**Chapter 6: Beating the Odds**

Prince Lotor turned the light on and remained sitting on his bed staring blankly to the far wall in front of him and he watched the time in his clock. It was still three hours until dawn. Then he stood up and went to the bathroom to wash his face but this time he pinched his arm to make sure that he was awake. After he confirmed it, he stood there looking at his reflection in the mirror. A sense of hopelessness started to overcome him. His big yellow eyes looked tired and saggy, his long white hair was all tangled lying carelessly on his shoulders. This was clear evidence of the restless night he was having.

How could he sleep when there were forces unknown to him that wouldn't leave him alone? The prince sighed and felt depressed. He would need all the strength he could get to start making the attack plans for Arus. Even though his father had literally threat to kill him should he fail this mission; he knew that he wouldn't go down without a fight. So he entered his room again and found his portable music player. He put the earphones on and went back to bed. If any dark shadow wanted to keep him from resting, at least he would not listen to it.

* * *

When he awoke the next morning, he smiled to himself. He realized that the earphone thing was a great idea. At least he got three hours of dreamless sleep. He thought music was the best medicine against annoying dark shadows and bad dreams. He got ready for breakfast just in time. While two slaves served his breakfast, one of his father's advisors also paid him a visit. He had the prince's schedule in his hand.

He had his first meeting with all the first officers from his father's army. His father gave him the information he needed about Planet Arus and Voltron. He specifically solicited any recording regarding Yurak's battles engaged with Voltron. He needed to know what was he fighting against. As he discovered that Voltron was actually five lion robots in one; he decided that five of his officers would study each strength and weakness of each lion so they could present any important information to him. He would study the recordings of Voltron as a whole.

When he sat down alone in his chambers to watch the recordings of Voltron he was amazed of the robot's strength and specially that blazing sword. It was a force to be reckoned with. No battleship or whole fleet for that matter could ever defeat that robot. But who was that man appearing in the recordings? Prince Lotor would rewind the recordings or pause them, and yes… there he was. A human with light brown hair and a crown on his head was standing beside one of Voltron's feet. How could a human stand so near the action and not get hurt?

Suddenly someone knocked at the door of his room. Without taking his eyes off the screen, he ordered the person to come in. It was Commander Cossack.

"Sire, I have the first findings that you ordered about the green lion, but you said you would give me additional information", said Cossack.

"Yes, the papers are on top of my desk," the prince said that pausing the screen again in a close image of the man beside the robot's leg. "Cossack, could you please see this?"

Cossack got near the paused screen and watched the image that the prince was pointing. Then the prince asked, "What do you think is that human doing beside the robot's leg?"

Cossack observed carefully the image and responded, "Sire….what human? I don't see..a human anywhere."

The prince gasped realizing that he was watching someone that only his eyes could see so he tried to fix it before Cossack started asking questions.

"Oh never mind…I must be tired." He said shaking his head slightly.

Cossack approached the prince with a serious grimace and asked, "Sire, it is not the first time that you ask me if I am seeing something that I do not. Is there something you wish to tell me?"

The prince sighed with sadness, knowing that sooner or later he would have to confide in someone. And what better person than Cossack, whose life he had saved when he killed that gypsy pirate who was still harassing him. So the prince said: "I do not know what is happening to me Cossack."

Cossack stood looking at prince Lotor and told him: "I consider you my friend, you know you can trust me…"

"I know Cossack…but I do not want anyone to think that I am crazy, because I am not." Said the prince with complete assurance.

"I know you are not crazy, sire. Why would you say such a thing?"

"Because I am seeing and hearing things. Images and sounds that nobody else seems to see or hear."

"Since when?"

"Since the day that I saved your life in Bornahy'ar. That was the day that big gypsy-pirate died looking at me."

"The one that almost killed me…" Cossack said seeming to remember.

"Yes, that one…", the prince frowned.

"Did he say something to you before he died?"

"Not that I can recall, but I do remember that before he died he started screaming. And when I reached him, he was already dead." After a brief silence, the prince added: "I do not know if this has something to do with what I am seeing, I found some information in the empires databases about the galliny'aans, but I still have many questions unanswered."

"Maybe you should speak to someone who has magic…" Cossack suggested.

"Like witch Haggar? Never! I want nothing to do with her…"the prince said angrily.

"She is not the only one who has the ability of magic. If you let me, I will find someone to help you, discreetly of course. You saved my life that day, I owe you that much." Cossack said reassuringly.

"Well, if you think you can do that discreetly, as you say…Just let us make sure that we defeat Voltron first and then we deal with these visions, fair?"

"Fair. Is there anything else that I can do for you, your highness?"

"Just make sure you complete that green lion assignment in time…" the prince added more animated.

"Yes sire". Cossack bowed and left the room.

* * *

The time for the meeting had come. All of prince Lotor's officers and commanders were seated taking turns to stand up and offer the prince their interesting findings about the Arusian defender: Voltron. This was the reason King Zarkon's forces had been defeated many times and also the reason why Yurak was executed. To prince Lotor, the importance of this mission would be to save his life and probably the lives of his officers and soldiers. There would be only one chance to defeat Voltron and he intended to win or die trying. There was no turning back.

After all reports were made, the conclusion was that the best chance of defeating Voltron would be **not** letting the lions form the robot by any circumstance. The prince observed that when Yurak fought the lions, his constant mistake was that he would let too much time available for the lions to get united and form the robot. He could not and would not make that mistake in the attack. The lions had weaknesses on each own but would not reflect them if they were combined. So he evaluated his resources against the robot and he found that even if they did not have a robot on their own, there could still be a slight chance of them defeating the robot. But the percent of victory increased immensely if the giant robot was not formed.

His ideas came flowing to his mind about small soldiers attacking big ones. He just had to look at nature from many planets he had visited. He thought about how small insects could defeat giant animals that invaded their territories. He got inspired on the bees and wasps. Even though bees and wasps are so small, they are fearsome warriors that can defeat an enemy more than 100 times its size. The trick would be an incessant attack, leaving no time to react or recuperate. And all attacks should be performed at the same time from different angles. Should the Alliance interfere, then there would be an additional battle force awaiting for them. The last stages of the planning were coordinated. The prince strategically appointed his pawns for the attack. He denominated the battle: Operation Beehive.

King Zarkon reunited with his witch who was complaining about not being included in the attack against Arus. King Zarkon told her to not worry; he wouldn't let her out of the action. Her robeast would interfere to claim victory when the time was right. He would not let his son get all the credit if he were to win.

Of course, the witch did not share her knowledge about the prince's curse to the king. That was her secret to know and to further exploit. She still had some preparations to make so she could serve her lord Masserath. And then he would give her the desire of her dark heart…

* * *

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

_All characters in Voltron belong to WEP and Toei Animation Co. However, the story depicted here is based loosely on the animated series, but with some dramatic changes due to my longing to change most of the plot of the original series. This story includes topics of the occult, terror, adult themes and language. (Too many horror movies can do that to you…) As my main language is not English critics are much appreciated. Enjoy…_

**Chapter 7: Operation Beehive**

It was a beautiful sunny day in Planet Arus. Like many days before, Princess Allura woke up in a good mood. It had been three weeks since the last attack of Doom and her hopes were that King Zarkon would desist on trying to conquer her planet. She knew that there was still a possibility that Doom was gathering strength, but still, this was the first time that so many weeks had passed between attacks. There was so much work to do with the reconstruction of Arus. Even though she felt overwhelmed sometimes, she knew she was lucky to have Coran helping her to deal with the planet's affairs.

Sometimes she wished that she could enjoy herself like a normal teenage girl having fun and meeting different people. But her sense of responsibility towards following her late father's legacy made her desist of those crazy ideas. Besides, Nanny wouldn't let her go out that much. That's why she found that flying blue lion gave her certain liberty and that, was probably the most rebellious thing that she could ever do. Well, there were still the boys of the Voltron Force. Keith and Lance were both cute but Keith was just too serious and Lance was just too loose. But she still liked them both. If any of them would give her a hint she would probably give them a chance of flirting. If she was a little bit heavier she could match with Hunk and Pidge was just too young for her. But still, she liked to have some fun with them. She knew that she was beautiful and that she caught the guy's attention.

She often wondered which one of the guys would dare to kiss her first. Then, maybe they were too shy or they would think that she wouldn't let them try to kiss her because she was royalty and they weren't. She often daydreamed about a charming prince who would take her away and make her feel like those heroines in those steamy hot romance novels that she started reading without Nanny's knowledge. She found out about them through the intergalactic net that Pidge helped her connect to. If Nanny ever knew what those novels included, Allura would be grounded until she was forty. But Allura was no nun and didn't want to be either, she could dare use a bikini and feel sexy whenever she wanted. If Nanny wasn't so damn nosy she would do a lot of things she wasn't suppose to do by Nanny's standards.

But today, Coran gave her a little break from her duties, and she was going to a little market that some of the peasants in town had established. There she would see some of her subjects and get a little bit distracted even if Nanny didn't want her to go. She would go with any of the guys who wanted to accompany her.

Just after breakfast, she talked to the guys to see which one would go with her to the market. Lance and Hunk were the volunteers; Keith decided that he would stay in order to be prepared if anything happened and Pidge had some computer thing to do. After Nanny started bitching (yeah, Allura would swear in her mind) about her going to the town and being with guys alone, she just stared at Nanny and imagined a cow mowing. Then Allura peacefully faked a smile and bid her farewell while she animatedly walked between Hunk and Lance out of the castle and towards the town.

While they were walking and not far away from the castle, Hunk looked at the sky and noticed little black dots in the sky.

"Hey guys, look at that…" Hunk said pointing up to what he was seeing.

Allura put a hand to her brow to block the sun and said: "Yeah, I wonder what that could be…"

Lance added: "I think we should go back to the castle, maybe it's another attack…"

"You're right….let's go" Hunk added.

"Aww, what a bummer…" thought Allura.

When they reached castle control, Coran and Keith were a little bit agitated. They had never seen so many fighters against them before. Usually when Yurak attacked he wouldn't use so many ships. The reason for this is that Yurak relied too much in those robeasts. This was the first time that so many single fighters were launched against them. But the worst part was that they seemed to be coming from many directions at once.

While the ships were already very close to the castle and almost starting to attack, Keith gave the order to launch the lions. While the lions were being launched the castle of Lions was already on heavy attack from one group of fighters lead by Commander Cossack. But when each lion tried to reach the castle too many single fighters were attacking incessantly each lion. Being the single fighters much smaller, they could be maneuvered much easier and faster than the lions.

Inside the castle, Coran was growing more worried by the minute. This attack couldn't be lead by Commander Yurak. This was not his style. This was just too aggressive and calculated. He never did this before. He voiced his preoccupation to Keith who was just starting to fight the elusive little ships. But Keith, told Coran not to worry, that they would defeat this enemy because they had done it before many times. But Coran wasn't so sure.

The fighters would hit the lions in what were considered their weak spots and would evade the lion's weapons as best as they could. The fighters were hitting on every cannon at the lions sides or at their paws. Maneuvering was very difficult for the lions because of the quantity of the fighters, there were just too many and they moved so fast. And even when they would destroy some ships, more ships would appear that would make them more confused.

The castle was loosing cannons in the process and Coran was pleading the lions for help, but each lion was very much engaged trying to fly and defend themselves that it was impossible to reach the castle. Even black lion, which was the strongest one of the quintet, was having difficulty with dealing with so many fighters at once. They were being attack from every angle possible at the same time.

Prince Lotor was watching anxiously and barking orders from the imperial flagship just above Arus's atmosphere. He only wanted this attack to be over as soon as possible. He would order when the fleets of fighters were to attack and send reinforcements whenever necessary. His focus was making sure that there were no loose ends and absolutely no time for the lions to form Voltron.

The first lion to go down was the blue one because obviously the pilot was more inexperienced. Princess Allura's lion was hit in it's front paws suffering serious damage in her landing gear. She was hit unconscious when her lion hit the ground and another fleet of fighters secured and incapacitated the lion so it would not be able to be airborne again and until the other lions were grounded. The green lion was next to fall, before the yellow lion which was seriously hit on it's right side. Each lion that fell was secured and incapacitated by a fleet of fighters.

The castle was almost out of cannon's when Coran radioed Keith about seriously considering to surrender. Keith did not want to surrender, even with the recognition that there was absolutely no possibility of forming Voltron now that blue, green and yellow lions were grounded and incapacitated. He would go down fighting. But Coran told him that the lives of the princess and his other pilots were being jeopardized if he decided to continue fighting.

Red and black lions were the only ones airborne when the castle received an incoming message from the Doom's flagship that they should surrender immediately or the grounded lions with their pilots inside would be destroyed.

Coran, Keith and Lance argued while still being heavily attacked, but admitted that there was no other choice for them but to surrender. Princess Allura, Pidge and Hunk's lives depended on it. So Coran sent a message to the flagship in which they admitted defeat and that they would surrender as to avoid the losses of lives.

At the flagship, Prince Lotor smirked satisfied while he ordered the fighters to escort the still airborne lions to land and to capture the pilots of all of the lions. The commanding bridge of the ship was cheering of their victory over Arus and Voltron, at last. The castle had to open it's doors to the invaders. Guards were everywhere with express orders to capture and secure all personnel inside. Commander Cossack presided the capture of the castle while the officers in charge of the attacks to the lions would capture the pilots and secure and transport them to the castle until next orders from the Prince of Doom.

Coran, Nanny, the servants, the guards and the Voltron Force were all heavily guarded by Commander Cossack and his guards inside the castle control. The Voltron Force including the now conscious Princess were tied up with their hands to their backs kneeling down on the floor in front of the rest of the personnel.

Commander Cossack used the controls to communicate with the flagship where Prince Lotor was awaiting news.

"Your highness, the castle of Lions has been secured. The Voltron Force has surrendered and we await your presence in the castle's control room. Operation Beehive has been a success" Commander Cossack said. Sounds of cheer could be heard in the other line and then Prince Lotor said:

"Acknowledged, I'll be landing there shortly…"

"Yes, your highness."

As they were using their own drule language, neither Coran or the other members of the castle couldn't understand what had been said. So Coran, who was very perceptive, asked Commander Cossack if Commander Yurak had been in charge of the attack. Cossack responded coldly in human language:

"Commander Yurak is deceased. You have been conquered by Your Royal Highness the Crown Prince of Doom, and he will land shortly to decide all your fates human.".

At the announcement of Yurak's death and being conquered by the Prince of Doom, Coran, Nanny and the Voltron Force looked at each other quizzically. They have never heard that Doom had a prince at all. They had seen King Zarkon's evil & ugliness and thought that his son would share the same terrible features besides he already showed with this unmerciful attack that he had to be as evil as his father or worse.

Princess Allura was still a little sore from the fall. She wondered what was going to happen to her planet now that this darn prince had conquered it. She would probably be killed for she was the sole heir of the Arusian crown or maybe she would be made a slave or locked up in a dungeon. She saw her short life go by before her eyes and felt sad for her people, her parents, her friends and decided that if she had to die at least she fought until the end. She would not cry, she would be brave and accept her fate, her father would have been proud. Then suddenly she felt peace.

* * *

To be continued

_LostinNY: _Glad that you still like the story. There's still so many things that have to happen.

_LotornoMiko: _I know you don't think my mind is sick…I was just kidding. I just enjoy reading stories that have sex, violence, gore and all those themes that make reading worth it. Chapter 8 will have Lotor and Allura's first encounter as you may have noticed. Hope you like the development of it.

Oh! And there were no visions in this chapter, hehehe. I just wanted Lotor to have a clean normal fight!


	8. Chapter 8

_All characters in Voltron belong to WEP and Toei Animation Co. However, the story depicted here is based loosely on the animated series, but with some dramatic changes due to my longing to change most of the plot of the original series. This story includes topics of the occult, terror, adult themes and language. (Too many horror movies can do that to you…) As my main language is not English critics are much appreciated. Enjoy…_

_I wrote a part of this chapter while I was listening to Alterbridge's song: "In Loving Memory"; it inspired me Lotor's relationship with his mother. (Actually, the composer Mark Tremonti dedicated this song to his deceased mother). If you haven't heard that song, I really suggest it; it's really heartbreaking…_

**Chapter 8: Aftershock**

There was a little bit of commotion when the Prince of Doom entered the castle of Lions doors. Doom soldiers and officers wouldn't hide their happiness and would emotionally bow to their prince. At least, that is what Princess Allura noticed when she first saw the impressive tall Drule surrounded by guards that entered Castle Control. He was dressed in a blue and black military uniform with the Doom insignia on his belt. She was impressed with the beautiful mane of white long hair he had that reached to his back and slightly invaded his shoulders, even if it was partly covered by his helmet. He was talking in that strange language with the Commander that first entered the castle; then he looked to where they were on the floor and she could notice he had a pleasant blue/gray face with big golden cat eyes. He didn't look at all like King Zarkon. Whom she had seen several times in photos and on her monitor. She even doubted that this could be the Prince of Doom.

Commander Cossack showed Prince Lotor where was the castle's personnel and the Voltron Force all seated and hand tied for him to inspect. Prince Lotor looked upon the uniformed Voltron pilots who still had their helmets on and went closer to address his new prisoners. Prince Lotor thought that they all looked very young. But still, he wanted to see their faces so he ordered the guards to take off their helmets. Each one of the male members of the Voltron force looked at him with resentment and hatred in their eyes. But Prince Lotor, just smirked with satisfaction at them.

As he watched each one of the faces, he gasped when he saw the young girl dressed in the pink and white uniform. She looked just like….no… it could not be. But yet, the only difference was the curls in her hair. The resemblance to his mother was eerie. The golden hair, the big blue eyes, the delicate features…yes, and she was just as beautiful! He had seen attractive humans before that had blonde and blue eyes, but the resemblance to his mother was never like this... Prince Lotor's eyes grew wider in shock and his mouth was partially open like if to say something but he was speechless. Then, like in a haze he saw appear behind her the image of the man with the light brown hair wearing the crown, then he looked back at her and shaking slightly his head asked her in human language: "Who are you?"

She was looking up at him with wide open fearful eyes but wasn't sure if she should identify herself, just in case she was about to be executed. So she glanced upon the other members of the force who in exchange looked at her cautiously shaking their heads very slightly. She could interpret that they didn't want her to identify herself. But somehow she didn't feel like lying to this prince. There was something about him that didn't make her scared just curious. Anyway, she had on her brow the emblem of her royal status so that would have given her away if she dared to lie. So with complete certainty she answered: "I am Allura, Crown Princess of Arus".

The other Voltron members let out disappointing gasps while Prince Lotor looked at her quizzically but not surprised at all. While he kept giving brief glances to her direction he went to where Cossack was standing and told him: "Commander, did you see that girl's face?"

Cossack told him: " Your highness, I see it but I can't believe it".

Prince Lotor: "I have to get to the bottom of this, until then, the princess is not to be harmed, understood?"

Cossack: "Yes, your highness".

Then they both stared at her while Princess Allura got a little nervous at their constant gaze. She thought that they were planning on killing her because she couldn't understand what they were saying. The rest of the Voltron Force with Coran and the other personnel were also concerned of the constant gazes from the Prince of Doom to the Princess of Arus.

Then came an incoming message from King Zarkon. The message was viewed in Castle Control by all of the present.

"Well my son…how is everything in Arus?"

"Father, the Voltron force has been captured, the lions have been neutralized and the castle of Lions has been taken. The operation in Arus has been a complete success," Prince Lotor was very pleased and didn't hide his satisfied expression.

King Zarkon looked at him with amazement and incredulity. Then he added: "Well, you sure are good in what you do. It seems that for now you get to keep your head." At this comment, the Prince turned serious and responded with sarcasm:

"You can also add that I did not need any robeast to help me…"

To this remark, King Zarkon looked annoyed and said: "That I can see, but nevertheless, I have sent a robeast to ensure that proceedings of the conquest are completed accordingly to my standard operations…"

The prince turned his expression to disgust and said: "What? You are sending the witch here?"

"Not just the witch and I will be most grateful, if for once you just accepted that she is working under my orders just like you. So, you two better work together like it or not. Because that is my will…" said Zarkon decidedly.

"What if I don't want to work with her? Do I get to keep my head over my shoulders?"

"I am the one who decides that…just make sure you do as I say. I want the Voltron Force executed and the lions dismantled so the witch can study the lions."

"And what about the princess of Arus…?" asked the prince with interest.

"Execute her too…" said Zarkon.

"I want to keep her…" said the prince.

"I see…so you want a new personal slave? Is she that beautiful?" asked the king with curiosity.

"Yes. She is very beautiful…"the prince said shyly.

The king laughed and told him: "Very well, if you are that impressed, I will take your word for it. You can do whatever you want with her…after you bring her to me…"

"What? You just said you wanted her to be executed…" asked the prince with incredulity.

"I can change my mind if I want…besides, she has been a thorn in my side for quite a long time. I will take my pleasure with her as payment for her defiance. You will bring her untouched to me first, and then you can keep her. Do I make myself clear?"

The prince was startled, "I went through all this trouble…and for my efforts I get to have your leftovers?"

"Don't be such a spoiled brat...besides, this has always been my custom…if you were here for the last fifteen years you would have known that."

The prince went silent and looking at him started shaking his head.

The king was annoyed: "What?"

The prince said defiantly: "I am not giving you the princess."

The king had his left brow arched. "What did you say?"

The prince was mad now and repeated slowly but defiant: "Read my lips: I am **not** giving you the princess".

The king made a fist upon the prince: "Listen to me boy, you are just a pawn under my orders, I am the king here and I order you to bring me the princess of Arus NOW!"

"I said NO!" the prince said decidedly.

King Zarkon was furious and started hitting the console in front of him. "You insolent spawn, I will teach you not to defy me, I am going to break you when you get back… oh, but why wait? I will let Haggar's robeast swallow you up and spit you out!"

"You have got to be out of your mind! Would you dare to fight your own army?" the prince was agitated.

The king pointed at the prince: "If I have to get to you…then so be it…their lives are disposable, just like yours! Zarkon out"

"Wait!" screamed the prince. But King Zarkon was already off line. The prince hit the console with his fist. Then he put his hands upon the sides of his head and let them down in complete annoyance. He grimace showed how irritable his father's menace had left him.

The prince was worried about the soldiers he had brought into this fight. He looked upon the faces of the ones that were in the castle. Their previous joyous faces now reflected confusion and deep concern. Most of these soldiers had families and now their lives were in danger because of his stubbornness to hand in the princess to his father. He felt like he was betraying their trust in bringing them into a victorious fight only to be killed by a robeast commanded by their own king. But, on the other hand, he couldn't let the princess be manhandled by his father. That happened once, and he would not and could not let that happen. Never again… She reminded him so much of her. He felt the urging need to protect her.

Cossack went to him and asked him: "Your highness, you know we can't fight a robeast. This whole operation was based in the avoidance of fighting giant robots. We don't stand a chance. Why don't you hand in the princess to your father?"

"You would never understand Cossack. I just can't give him the princess. But I do understand what you say... I can't allow the army to fight against unbeatable odds."

When Prince Lotor turned his face, he saw the man with the crown again, looking at him from the entrance of the castle. He didn't blink and quickly approached the specter. Everybody was looking at the prince quizzically. The prince asked to the specter: "Who are you?"

Before disappearing in a haze, the man said: "Voltron." The prince gasped at the specter's answer and suddenly a dishevelled idea came to his mind. Then he turned to look at the princess who was at this moment thinking that the prince was the weirdest person she had ever seen. She could swear that he was talking to the air in front of him. After a few minutes of eerie silence, the prince seemed to have reached to a decision.

Prince Lotor turned and told decidedly to Cossack: "Send all the armies back to Doom."

Cossack and the other commanders looked at each other; they just couldn't believe what they were hearing. Was the prince out of his mind? After all they had gone through, how could they leave just like that? Cossack asked as if he didn't understand his own language: "What did you say, sire?"

"You heard me, Cossack. Order a complete retreat back to Doom. There is a robeast headed to Arus with orders to destroy the army. Even as my father just wants me, he will attack the armies to get what he wants. King Zarkon does not deal well with defiance. And I defied him nevertheless I will accept my responsibilities for my actions. But I have a surprise for my father for I will defy him even further."

Cossack looked at his prince hesitantly but still obeyed him even if his order was somewhat confusing.

As Cossack gave the orders and all the soldiers started evacuating the premises, the prince gave a direct order to his closest guards:

"Release the Voltron Force. NOW!"

* * *

To be continued

LotornoMiko: There you have it, hope you like it; even if it wasn't that romantic. It will get hotter but further on. I do have to focus in the horror part.

HarmonyWinters: Thanks for your comments. Sorry about Yurak, but you know that he died in the series as a robeast fighting Voltron. I just wanted to make his death faster and less painful. :s

LostinNY: Thanks for the messages. I hope you keep reading.

_I don't know if you all have noticed, but Prince Lotor has the Edipus complex…_


	9. Chapter 9

_All characters in Voltron belong to WEP and Toei Animation Co. However, the story depicted here is based loosely on the animated series, but with some dramatic changes due to my longing to change most of the plot of the original series. This story includes topics of the occult, terror, adult themes and language. (Too many horror movies can do that to you…) As my main language is not English critics are much appreciated. Enjoy…_

**Chapter 9: The Fallback**

The faces of the members of the Voltron Force and the rest of the castle's personnel went from confusion to awe when they saw the drule soldiers and officers just leaving the castle. But their astonishment went wider when the prince's personal guards started untying them. Prince Lotor approached the shocked princess and bowed to her before telling her in human language:

"Princess Allura, it seems my father and I have not reached an agreement over the results of this battle. I will not risk my personnel over such controversies. Therefore I have taken the decision to leave your planet so you can continue using your defender Voltron from a robeast that is headed here sent by my father."

Keith interrupted the conversation: "You're leaving just like that?" The prince turned to look down at him annoyed of his impertinence and asked: "And you are…?"

Keith answered: "Keith Akira, captain of the Voltron force".

The prince looked at him unimpressed and said: "Well, captain Akira, things didn't turn out quite as expected. As a soldier you should know that unexpected outcomes are to be dealt in a convenient way. Even if this was not the original purpose of this mission, it is my duty to take drastic steps upon disagreeable terms with my father."

Keith then asked: "Disagreeable terms like what?"

"Upon your Princess Allura," The princess gasped; then the prince added: "My father wanted me to deliver her to him, I disrespectfully disagreed. Now I have to confront him for my defiance."

Now Coran as a diplomat asked cautiously: "Your highness, why would you disagree on delivering the princess to your father?"

The prince looked annoyed: "Personal reasons not worth mentioning at this moment. Now, I suggest that you get ready, your lions may be damaged but not enough to form Voltron. The robeast is almost here. My soldiers and I will leave you now so you can defend your planet."

Now the prince looked at Allura and nodded his head saying: "Farewell, princess." The prince turned and started to head his way.

Then the princess blurted out: "Wait!" Keith looked at her quizzically and didn't hide his annoyance on her addressing the prince.

Prince Lotor suddenly stopped and looked at her. Allura went to him and said with concerned eyes: "But what will happen to you with your father?"

The prince moved his head to the side curious about her motives to be concerned about his fate. But he didn't ask her because he noticed when Keith approached the princess and put his arm around her shoulder in a protective manner while giving the prince a menacing gaze.

Prince Lotor interpreted the captain's intention and just slightly smirked at her and said: "I will probably deal with my father in a very violent way." And just to bother the captain, he winked at her and added with a flirting smile: " But I appreciate your concern, I hope to see you again someday." Then Prince Lotor turned and headed toward his ship. In his way, he saw at a considerable distance, the man with the crown looking at him again. He could swear that the man nodded at him before disappearing. He shook his head and got into his ship.

Captain Akira slightly closed his eyes in annoyance noticing the prince's flirt with Allura. But Allura smiled and thought that the prince was quite attractive for a drule and that she also hoped that she could see the prince again; after all he seemed to be more reasonable than his father. Besides, she was amazed that the prince would defy King Zarkon because of her. She wondered what could his personal reason be for not delivering her to his father.

Meanwhile, the robeast reached Arus at the same time that Prince Lotor's ship was leaving. The Voltron Force was ready to give a fighting welcome to the robeast when it was deployed.

* * *

King Zarkon was trembling with rage on his throne when witch Haggar notified him that the Prince had abandoned his post before the robeast arrived at Arus consequently facing another defeat against Voltron. Not only the Prince defied him openly in front of his officers by disobeying a direct order, he freed the prisoners who ultimately cost him another victory against his enemies. The prince would be charged for high treason for his acts against the throne therefore he would face execution.

While the king was in conversation with the witch, she begged the king not to kill the prince. She convinced him that she could still have a good use for him. King Zarkon was reluctant at first, so fierce was his anger against Prince Lotor; but the witch used all of her convincing statements plus a spell to alter the king's state of mind as to avoid the prince's execution. If the prince were to be executed, she could not fulfill her dark purposes with him. So the only outcome she could achieve was to convince King Zarkon to punish severely the prince and then, hand him to her.

* * *

In the castle of Lions, Coran held a meeting with the Voltron Force. As they all sit around a table, Coran started talking.

"I wish to address you in regards of the recent events that nearly cost us our precious freedom. Right now, what I can tell you is that we were really lucky this time."

"You can say that again..", added Hunk.

Coran added: "As a recapitulation of these events, we found out that commander Yurak was executed presumably by Zarkon, and we have a new enemy that proved to be more dangerous and aggressive than Yurak ever was in the time he was leading the attacks against Arus. The Prince of Doom defeated us fair and square and if his father's forces aren't here right now; it is because he left Arus willingly when he disagreed handing the princess to his father for his own reasons that we completely ignore."

Lance added: "May I add, that he mentioned defying his father…that could imply that he could be facing a death penalty…I don't think he will ever come back again. King Zarkon's gonna fry him, the guy's so bad, I bet he won't even have mercy on his own son."

"Do you think King Zarkon could be so evil to murder his own flesh and blood?" Pidge asked.

"I would bet my whole Alliance pension on it…" answered Lance.

The princess added: "I don't know you, but maybe the prince is not as evil as his father…"

" Princess, why would you say such a thing like that?" asked with annoyance Keith.

"Well, he could've handed me in to his father, but he didn't. He must have had a good decent reason for not doing so…" responded the princess.

"Decent? I doubt it…maybe it was because he wanted you for himself, and didn't want to share you with his father," said Keith.

"If that is true, then why didn't he take me with him anyway? He could've done that…" asked Allura.

"Obviously, he has to go back and face his father…and like Lance says…probably execution…" Keith added, "Princess, I wouldn't trust anything that comes from Doom…I know you like to seek the good in everyone, but nothing good comes from Planet Doom...ever"

The princess looked disappointed and added, "You're probably right…but I still feel that there is more to all of this…" she paused and kept thoughtful.

Keith added, "Princess, don't fret yourself about this. (He looked at all present at the table) Listen to me team, we have learned a lot from this experience and even if we were fortunate this time, we will be ready so that this does not happen again."

Coran added: "You're right Keith, we will repair the lions and make them stronger and we'll contact the Alliance to have them notice all that happened today. We will avoid any similar attacks that could ever jeopardize our future."

All of them nodded at Coran's words. But still, deep down Allura felt unsure… something told her that there was something different in the Prince of Doom and she honestly wished with all heart that he could face and survive his father's unavoidable wrath.

* * *

At the flagship where Prince Lotor was seated on his commanding chair he received an incoming message from King Zarkon. He breathed deep before receiving the message. King Zarkon's angry face appeared at the ship's monitor.

"So, you decided to leave the scene and flee like the coward you are."

"Don't talk nonsense, you know that I am no coward. I took this decision to protect your soldiers, they have no fault in this quarrel. This is between you and me." The prince answered with a frown.

The king pointed at him and said, "You are damn right, you insolent brat! You are the one responsible for me losing Arus again. You freed the prisoners, damn you! Voltron destroyed the robeast and it is all your fault! You are so going to pay for this."

"Then, why should I return back to you? I could just go and never return back to Doom." The prince asked.

"Yeah? And where would you go?" the king asked annoyed.

"I am not that stupid to tell you…But there are many places in this universe where I could be far away from the likes of you." spat the prince.

The king looked at him menacingly, "I have ways of finding you no matter where you go. Even if you go to the end of the universe, I will find you and break you wherever you are. You cannot hide from me. I will not allow it. Besides, the witch that you hate so much has convinced me of not killing you, at least not yet. So I guess that you owe her your weak and pitiful life…"

"I do not owe her anything, and if you want to kill me…then go ahead. Better dead than living a hell life with you as a father." Said defiantly the prince.

The king made fists with his hands and said, "I do not feel generous with you at all. You do not want a hell life but that is the only life that you will have from now on…and I will make sure that you won't defy me ever again." Then King Zarkon cut the transmission.

Even if the prince knew now that his life was not in immediate danger, he knew that his father's punishment would make him wish that he could die nevertheless. His father's tortures could be severely cruel and that fate is what was expecting him as soon as he landed on Doom.

Cossack arrived to tell him that there were rumors running around the soldiers and officers of the fleet that were making the environment uneasy and prone to mutiny. The strongest rumor was that all of the soldiers would face execution for rebelling against the king. Prince Lotor was annoyed with these news so he ordered the commanding center to open a channel to all personnel in his flagship and all ships heading back to Doom.

The prince pronounced his message as follows: "This is Lotor, Crown Prince of Doom and I am addressing to you all because you may feel that you have betrayed my father's orders in this battle. But the truth is that as high royal commander of Doom's armies all responsibility for this fallback is only mine and mine alone. You are valuable soldiers that fought bravely, followed my orders and brought a great victory today. Yes, we were victorious and do not let anyone tell you otherwise. The decision of letting go of planet Arus, was mine alone; you had nothing to do with it. And I alone will face my father's punishment for my defiance. Just keep assured that my father will not risk his future by eliminating the most valuable and brave army in all the Denubian Galaxy. It is most probable that after we reach Doom, I will never command this army again, but I can only tell you this…it has been a great honor serving and fighting with you…even as brief as it was…you did a great job and I am proud of you…just always remember that." The prince made the signal for cutting the channel.

The environment on all ships returning to Doom was of silent reverence and thoughtfulness. And fortunately, all rumors ceased after the prince's message was aired to all of the fleet. Somehow, the message got through and all of the officers knew that the prince's message was truthful. As royal commander he would have to face the penalty alone, just like Yurak did before him. The king would not be a fool as to loose all of his army for a decision that only one person made.

As the ships approached Doom, Prince Lotor looked at the planet getting bigger in the ship's monitor. Then he saw the gypsy-pirate gazing at him with a menacing look from one of the many shadows in the ship's bridge. He wasn't scared but knew that his punishment was decided once he reached his father again. But he would fight until the end. Maybe this was his mother's warning all along. Sometimes he wished that he could join her in the spiritual realm. But he would embrace his destiny whatever it was and he would not break that easily. He was still a soldier after all…

* * *

To be continued

LotornoMiko: Glad that you liked it. Well the armies may not be revolting now, but who knows what may happen in the future. Your feedback is very valuable and much appreciated.

LostinNY: Glad you liked and for correcting the Edipus word, in Spanish it is said Edipo, so that's what confused me. Thanks for your positive thoughts, your messages and for keep reading.


	10. Chapter 10

_All characters in Voltron belong to WEP and Toei Animation Co. However, the story depicted here is based loosely on the animated series, but with some dramatic changes due to my longing to change most of the plot of the original series. This story includes topics of the occult, terror, adult themes and language. (Too many horror movies can do that to you…) As my main language is not English critics are much appreciated. Enjoy…_

**Chapter 10: Dark surroundings**

Before Prince Lotor's flagship docked at Planet Doom, he wanted to give some instructions to Commander Cossack. While they were on the bridge, he told him: "Cossack, we do not know what is exactly going to happen once we arrive at Doom. But knowing my father, I expect him to make a show of humiliation, or some other aggressive form of torture towards me. He used to do it when I was a kid so I do not expect something better now that I am an adult. Actually, his humiliation might be worst."

With genuine concern in his grimace, Cossack told him: "Sire, you know I have sworn to protect you…and"

The prince interrupted with a serious expression: "That is why I want you to stay here or go immediately to your quarters once we arrive. I know that if my father is not expecting me at the hangar already, he probably sent his guards to tie me up and take me to him. I do not want any confrontations. Remember that we both serve the same king. Just tell the guards to stay low and stand down; and you, do the same…Is that clear?"

Cossack frowned looking at him but didn't respond. He didn't like it at all. He couldn't let the king kill the prince. He felt like he was betraying the promise of protection he made to his friend.

"I said… is that clear, Cossack?" The prince repeated looking straight at him.

Cossack lowered his face and responded: "Yes, your highness."

"Good. We will see each other soon...hopefully." The prince pat Cossack's shoulder while he gave him a sad smile and left him. Then the ship arrived at Doom.

When Prince Lotor's ship docked at the hangar, King Zarkon's guards were expecting him. Following Prince Lotor's instructions, Cossack and his guards did not interfere when Prince Lotor's hands were tied up and he was taken away to the throne room to face his father. There in the throne room was the king, the witch and some members of Zarkon's court. When Prince Lotor reached to the dais in front of the throne, he was kneeled in front of his father. He decided to let his father have his fun without saying a word unless it was completely necessary. He would endure whatever gruesome torture his father had planned for him.

King Zarkon's face reflected the anger and disappointment he felt towards Prince Lotor.

"Now here is the insolent brat who dares defy me, by denying my prizes, my prisoners and my victory against my enemy. I ought to strike you dead where you are. But that would be too good for you, would it Lotor?"

Lotor kneeled silent looking at the floor.

The king continued: "Not so cocky now that you are in front of me, but you were so brave and insolent when you were hiding behind a monitor in Arus and your ship. It seems to me that you really are a coward after all."

The prince tried to ignore his father's taunting words, King Zarkon really knew which buttons to push to make Lotor's bad genius rise up. And Lotor's fast breathing was giving him away plus he started making fists with his tied hands.

"Maybe you just made up this little escape to justify the failure of your mission. Yes, all that planning and I bet you never captured Arus in the first place." To this last remark, Prince Lotor looked at his father with total hatred and defiance in his eyes.

"Lie to yourself, old fool…" the prince gritted between his teeth.

When King Zarkon gazed at Lotor's expression, he had a flashback of the way his late queen used to look at him. Lotor looked just like her. And he couldn't stand that damn resemblance to his late queen so he stood up of his throne to make sure that he would wipe out that grimace and teach him who was king. He went directly to Lotor and struck him on the face saying: "Damn you whelp… I'll teach you to respect me!"

Lotor licked the blood from the left side of his lower lip and turned to look at his father in the same defying way. To this, King Zarkon told his guards: "Take him to the dungeons, I'll make sure he never defies me again." He kept his furious gaze at Lotor while they were taking him out of the throne room.

* * *

The dungeons of Castle Doom were fetid and dirtier than the last time Lotor had been there. He never thought he would be there so soon after his return home, specially to be punished as a common prisoner. His left cheek still ached from his fathers strike and he wondered if he would be punched, kicked, cut, or whipped during his torture in the dungeon. He was pushed into one of the darkest rooms where he was manacled to the wall facing it with his arms high up. There were many instruments of torture at the back of that room. Having being whipped many times when he was a child whenever his father wanted to teach him not to cry; he assumed that the dungeon master would whip him.

The dungeon master hesitated upon seeing that the prisoner he had to torture was his own ruler. But he had orders to follow. He took a dagger and ripped Lotor's upper uniform as to bare his flesh and moved Lotor's hair out of the way. He gasped when he saw the prince's back. There he saw tiny line marks that were darker than the rest of his blue skin. These were very old whipping scars that even though they were not too noticeable, he could recognize what they were. Then Lotor asked the dungeon master:

"Disappointed in not being the first one to whip me?"

The dungeon master frowned at him but did not answer. He went to get his whip but when he was about to give the first strike he felt a claw that grabbed his wrist. He was startled to see King Zarkon at his side taking the whip from him. The dungeon master stood with wide eyes and his mouth open in complete shock. King Zarkon never visited the dungeons. It was not his custom. Then Zarkon said: "Allow me…only I will have the privilege to break this prisoner. Get out!". The dungeon master trembled and obeyed the king immediately.

When Lotor heard his father's voice he was startled so he asked: "Is your new hobby torturing your own prisoners?"

The king went to him and grabbed Lotor by his hair to pull his head back and told him: "In your case… I consider it anger management therapy". Then he pushed Lotor's head hard against the wall. Lotor got dizzy by the hit.

Then Zarkon went back preparing to hit Lotor's back with the whip. King Zarkon inspected the whip. Each strand of it had metal incrusted so when it hit the skin it would make tiny cuts like sharp razors. Then he evily smirked as he lifted his claw to give a direct hit to his son's naked back. At the first strike, Lotor closed his eyes and tried to think of something beautiful amidst all the ugliness he was going through. He remembered his mother and then he thought about the beautiful princess that he met on Arus. He tried to remember their big blue eyes and their voices. Then he felt as his conscious mixed with the pain and tried not to hear his father's maniacal laugh while he was whipping him. Each cut of the whip splattered tiny strings of blood that felt like pure fire burning him alive. Lotor gritted his teeth trying to endure but the pain was making him want to scream in agony. But all he did was sigh and breathe hard while he bit his lower lip. He wanted to cry but he couldn't, no he wouldn't.

Zarkon had raging eyes and was merciless hitting Lotor's back until it was all gashed and bloody. With every hit and sight of blood he seemed to get enraged to continue hitting until he would feel Lotor's defiance fade away. But Lotor wouldn't seem to surrender. Zarkon would hit him until his arms ached. So King Zarkon concentrated all of his latest frustrations upon every lash that was hitting his son's back. He hated the defiance, the insolence and the disobedience. He wanted his son to be like him, unmerciful, strong, ambitious, ruthless and cruel. But his son was behaving too honorable, too disrespectful, too human …too damn weak. It had to stop and it had to stop now.

Lotor had his eyes closed while he felt his strength leaving him, his face was sweaty, his back hair was bloody and his legs could not hold him anymore. His head still hurt from the initial thud that his father gave him. His wrists were starting to gash supporting the weight of his body that his legs failed to hold any longer. His breathing got shorter and faster. After what seemed an eternity of lashes and pain, suddenly the whipping stopped. He felt his father come close to him and grab his now damp hair to make his face look at his father's eyes.

"Is your defiance still there, my son?" Zarkon locked his eyes upon Lotor's.

"I hate you…" whispered Lotor semiconscious.

Zarkon thinned his mouthed disappointed and said:

"I knew that just whipping you could not be enough. But do not worry, there is still one thing that will make you see things my way…", then he pushed Lotor's head to the front again and went to look for a bottle in the back of the room. He opened it and tasted a drop of it's content. His face was satisfied with it's flavor. Then he went back to Lotor moving his head for him to see the bottle and asked him:

"Do you know what this is?"

Lotor was breathing hard and painfully and couldn't care less about his father anymore. So he answered almost in a whisper: "I do not care".

Zarkon answered: "You should care because I'm about to pour this salt water on your back"

And with that said, he poured the contents of the bottle on Lotor's back making him scream in agonizing pain. Zarkon smiled satisfied hearing Lotor scream and eventually falling into unconsciousness. Then he went out of the torture room and ordered the dungeon master to leave Lotor there until further notice.

* * *

During two whole days Lotor endured the coldness, hunger, muscle cramps in his extremities and back pain in the dark dungeon room. He would constantly come in and out of consciousness. Sometimes in his delusions, he would see a black figure who would take the shape of his father and tell him terrible things about his past and would also make him feel unworthy of living. But sometimes he would see his mother looking at him trying to comfort him in the middle of his pain and loneliness. Then he would remember the arusian princess for whom he had defied his father and hoped that at least she would have a life worth living for. He stopped counting the many times he wished to embrace death and end his misery. Then the weakness of hunger and blood loss made him loose his consciousness again.

On the third day, while he was still unconscious, the door to his room opened. Three guards with the dungeon master freed the prince and took him to witch Haggar's laboratory. She was awaiting them very anxiously. After Prince Lotor was placed with his stomach down on the stone bed she had fixed for him, she ordered the guards to leave immediately. She had many things to do and didn't want any witnesses to be present.

She proceeded to take off what was left of the prince's shirt with a knife and put medicine on his back and wrists that would heal promptly his wounds and pain. Then she turned the unconscious prince with his face up and secured his arms and legs so he would not escape from her. This was the moment she had been waiting for and would not let anyone interfere with her plans. She proceeded to adjust the lighting with sacred candles and she put some colored rocks in strategic places upon the stone bed around the prince. While she was fixing a potion in the cauldron, Prince Lotor started to wake up from his sleep.

While his eyes were opening and starting to focus, he couldn't recognize the place he was. Then he heard movement so he moved his head toward it. He frowned in annoyance when he recognized the brown cloak moving around the room. He tried to get up but he couldn't. His arms and legs were tied. He must've made some sound because suddenly two bright yellow eyes were looking at him. Witch Haggar came close to him and with a smirk in her face she showed him her fangs. She cackled and told him:

"Welcome back my little prince".

Lotor looked at her with disgust in his eyes and snarled at her: "Let me go at once, you foul creature.."

She cackled again and told him: "Of course I will free you, but not yet".

Lotor was struggling to get free and told her: "What do you want with me?"

"Oh, I want…you to behave…" And she continued her preparations smiling contently.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"So many questions you have, my young prince. I will answer them with this…" she was holding a big round crystal in her claw.

Lotor looked at the crystal and asked her: "What is that?"

"Aaah, what you see is the bridge between the door and the spiritual realm…"she cackled.

"What are you talking about?" the prince was annoyed but still struggling to free himself.

"You thought you could hide those visions from me, did you?" she looked at him directly getting closer.

"What…?" the prince kept still with shocked wide-eyes.

"Yes, you have been having visions of the spiritual realm. And I will tell you why…You have been cursed by a galliny'aan gypsy. A very powerful curse that is." She smirked.

She knew…she knew all along, thought the prince.

"Oh, I see the shock on your beautiful face my prince, hehehe. Well, you cannot hide those magic secrets from a witch, can you? …But I can tell you that you have a Third Eye Curse."

"A Third Eye Curse…?" the prince frowned. "What the hell is a third eye…?

"Oh, so many questions…but I cannot wait to tell you, hehehe...the third eye... is located…here" she said poking her nail to the center of his forehead. "It is an invisible eye that all of us have…but not many can develop. The curse that was imposed on you makes you see the horrible things that the common eye ignores, like the miserable dead, the twisted desires taking different shapes and forms, the hidden fears, the untold horrors, the tortured souls that seek revenge and solace. Yes...for some it could be a gift, but it will eventually make you lose your mind. Soon you will not be able to differentiate between the common eye and the third eye. But also, my dear prince, you have become an open door to wonderful things". She looked at him with amazement.

"An open door…?" he asked, not sure if he could believe her.

"Yes, a door to that same spiritual realm…and you know what? …I intend to use it…isn't that wonderful?" she cackled hard.

But the prince felt the urging need to escape that place as soon as possible. He felt that her intentions were not going to be favorable for him…at all.

* * *

To be continued

HarmonyWinters: Thank you very much. You know, I think I write too formal. But that is a great compliment, it makes me feel good. :D

Dark Rose Maiden: Glad you enjoyed the story. There are more kindred spirits around this realm. Hehehe. Horror movies sure kick some serious butt!


	11. Chapter 11

_All characters in Voltron belong to WEP and Toei Animation Co. However, the story depicted here is based loosely on the animated series, but with some dramatic changes due to my longing to change most of the plot of the original series. This story includes topics of the occult, terror, adult themes and language. (Too many horror movies can do that to you…) As my main language is not English critics are much appreciated. Enjoy_…

_Advisory Note: This Chapter contains scenes of Non Consensual Sex/Rape_

**Chapter 11: Enter Masserath**

Prince Lotor looked around him to seek for a way to escape the witch's lab. He didn't want her to do with him whatever gruesome experiment she was planning to do. He felt so stupid by doubting that she would ever find out about his condition. Now he had to put an end to her plans, but she really tied him up very tight. Besides, he was still very weak and sore after being mistreated and left hungry for days. This couldn't get worse for him.

Haggar looked at him and told him: "Oh, do not worry my prince, this will soon be over".

The prince tried to stall her by talking: "What will be over? My life?"

The witch responded: "Oh no…I am not going to kill you…my prince. You will have a better life."

The prince was slightly uneasy: "What do you mean a better life? That sounds like death to me".

The witch cackled and then whispered: "It's not death. You will serve my lord Masserath by being the vessel of his presence…." Then the witch suddenly looked upon the wall and she said: "Sssshh, the time has almost come…I must hurry…"

"What?" the prince noticed the temperature of the room dropping almost instantly.

It reminded him of the dream he had the first night he spent on Doom before he saw the big dark shadow that appeared in his room. He observed the witch uncover what seemed like a mirror that was hanging at the wall and was located towards his feet. Because of the lack of shirt he started to feel the cold invade his upper body and chills began to crawl up his spine, like the first time he saw the gypsy pirate's ghostly vision. He started shaking his head in desperation, while he continued struggling with all his strength to get free from the stone bed.

"Let me go, I order you witch, stop this nonsense…NOW!" the prince was starting to feel panicked as he started to hear voices and then he moved his head as he started to see shadows approaching through the walls. His breathing, which he could now see going out of his nostrils and mouth as vapor, was short and fast as he felt the panic rise up on him. The shadows were black and getting too close for his comfort. The witch seemed oblivious of what he was seeing.

"Stop it witch, they are coming...let me go" the prince couldn't stop shaking his head as the black shadows started encircling him.

Haggar was bringing towards the prince a bottle filled with contents of the cauldron in one claw while she held a dagger on her other claw. She seemed like in a trance mumbling undecipherable words. She lifted the claw grasping the dagger towards the upper half of his body. His eyes opened in terror as the dagger came down slowly to gash a symbol on his chest. He gritted his teeth with pain, and started screaming in pain as his flesh was opening slightly letting a thin line of blood run free down through his waist. After she finished cutting his chest she let the contents of the bottle pour on top of the symbol mixing with his blood. His chest felt on fire with pain. He thought he was going to die.

The prince started shaking his head in terror while he saw the dark shadows trying to reach him. He noticed that the image in the mirror was moving like a dark haze going in circles like forming a tunnel of black smoke that literally started to come out of the mirror upon the ceiling on top of him. Then the witch took the crystal on her claws and placed it above his forehead. The crystal began glowing with a dark light and floating in the air. She let the crystal go while she kneeled with her claws high and eyes closed keeping her concentration in her spell.

Suddenly, the prince felt as invisible cold claws started to grab his head and his body: arms, legs, head, torso, waist and hips. He tried to shake them off but he couldn't. Then he saw the dark tunnel on the ceiling get inside the crystal and from the crystal unto his forehead. He closed his eyes but he still saw himself surrounded by dark clouds and felt his inner self being dragged into the darkness. He screamed in terror but nobody could hear him anymore. The crystal on top of his body disappeared as it molded within the dark haze unto his forehead.

Prince Lotor's body laid still with his eyes closed; then suddenly he opened them. His yellow cat eyes were substituted by deep black that covered every inch of his eyeballs. His breathing was still short and fast while invisible claws loosened his tied hands and legs. After a while, the witch was still kneeled with her eyes closed but the sudden silence made her incorporate slowly lowing her claws and opening her eyes toward the stone bed. She gasped when she saw Prince Lotor sitting at the stone bed's side towards her and staring at her with those black eyes.

She kept kneeled and suddenly had the voice to mutter: "Who are you, sire?"

He kept silent for a while and she watched as his skin was moving and his wounds were being healed, her eyes opened in amazement while a smirk crossed her lips. He slowly moved his head upwards and closed his eyes while his hands started exploring his chest from the waist up until he touched his face. He opened his eyes to show bright golden cat-like eyes and started smiling with satisfaction. Then he said softly:

"I can feel and breathe…I like this body…." His left hand kept caressing his hair while the other hand moved down until he reached his crotch. He started using his right hand to hardly stroke the flesh between his legs so he closed again his eyes and smiled while surrendering to the erotic sensations that hand's continuing caress was giving him. Then he heard a movement and he got distracted. He opened his eyes to see Haggar delighting her eyes in the spectacle she was witnessing.

So he looked at her and gave her an evil smirk. She was startled by his gaze and lowered her eyes and told him: "Lord Masserath, is that you?"

"Of course it's me…" he answered softly and moved his head to the side looking at her curiously.

Witch Haggar sighed relieved and told him: "Lord, you know I live to serve you and I believe that you will enjoy your new body…"

"I am satisfied for now…even if it was a little mistreated…nothing that I can not fix", he slowly said.

"So, will I impose if I respectfully ask for my wish?" she timidly said.

"Go to the mirror…" he said while he closed his eyes and started to touch himself again.

She went to the dark mirror, which now reflected everything on the room. When she saw herself reflected, the wrinkles and ugliness of her body started to melt away in the reflection. She transformed into a beautiful red headed woman with delicate features. Her skin was soft and her body was voluptuous. The hunch was gone and her eyes were a beautiful green that paled the deepest sea. She hadn't seen herself like this for many years now. Slowly she uncovered her head from the cloak to touch her silky and bouncy hair. She started to laugh while touching the skin of her face. Now she would be able to conquer King Zarkon's heart and he would make her his queen. Then she saw in the reflection that Prince Lotor/Masserath was standing up and gazing seriously at her.

So she turned to where he was and kneeled in front of him saying: "Thank you my lord, you know that if you need anything I will be here to serve you."

He looked down upon her and said: "I know that you will, my now beautiful witch."

Then he smirked standing still while she felt invisible claws grab her arms and lift her body up like she was a leaf. She felt her body being tossed violently to the stone bed and her back was hurt with the hard surface. "Sire..uuggh" was the only word she could utter. Suddenly she felt more invisible claws holding her hands while other claws grabbed her legs spreading them to the sides. Her cloak was lifted up while her undergarments were ripped and torn away. She tried to move but she was held in place while Lotor/Masserath stood still enjoying the sight of her now beautiful body being exposed to him. She had perfect round breasts, with soft silk-like skin, a thin waist line and round hips showing her most intimate female assets while her legs were widely spread.

"You seemed to be delighting yourself during my exploratory show previously." He purred maliciously. "Now it's my turn to see the show and I am really enjoying it…"

Haggar couldn't talk or move. He slowly moved towards the stone bed and goy up to where she was laying and he kneeled in the free space between her legs, just enjoying the sight of her struggles to get free from the invisible claws. He felt his cock immediately reacting and twitching at the sight of her exposed womanhood. His breathing increased while lust overtook his body. He licked his lower lip while his hands caressed his covered groin reaching to complete excitement. Then he unzipped and lowered his pants to let out his full erection and laid down on top of her to penetrate her body with a hard thrust. She screamed in pain as her body was not prepared for him. But his thrusts were hard and unmerciful and were not intended to give her pleasure. He started to laugh and moan maniacally while he repeatedly entered her increasing his speed as his pleasure started to build up. She kept moaning in pain as she felt her body be savagely raped. But for Lotor/Masserath, this was the feeling he had been waiting for in a long time. He cried out in pleasure when he reached his longing climax that seemed to make his body explode in a myriad of long expected sensations while shooting his seed inside of her. He took his time recuperating and then he stood up to put back up his pants. After his breathing started to slow down, he frowned and told her with sarcasm:

"Now you can enjoy your wish…"

The now beautiful witch Haggar felt as the invisible claws let her go. She felt sore and hurt. But she would not demonstrate it to him, because she was his servant and he granted the wish from her heart, even if it came with a humiliating and painful price.

"I am going to wash and nurture this body now. Good that I have the Prince of Doom's memories. If I need you I will summon you but for now I will enjoy living every pleasurable moment this body can offer me," he said starting to laugh. Then he left her lab while she kept silent just looking at him go.

Prince Lotor/Masserath walked with a determined pace to his chambers. The guards that saw him were astonished at the sight of their prince completely recuperated and walking about the corridors of the castle without his shirt. He entered his rooms and took off his stained pants. He stood naked in front of a mirror to admire his new acquired vessel. This body was young, very well toned, with good assets, healthy and his face was a pleasure to sore eyes. Yes, this door had a lot of potential. And he intended to exploit it to maximum capacity. He smirked with complete satisfaction at his image in the mirror and then walked to his bathroom.

Then he went to the shower to wash his hair and cleanse his body. How much he enjoyed the sense of the warm water running all over his skin. The exquisite scents of the shampoo and soap made his mind twirl in a myriad of sensations that he was immensely enjoying. But while he was experiencing these sensations he suddenly felt pain in his stomach. He remembered that the vessel had been without nutrition for many days now and urgently need to fuel so it's strength wouldn't fail.

After he bathed and got dressed with clean clothes he went out to call a guard that he needed food. The guard went to look for a slave so that the prince would be immediately served. He waited in his room while exploring all he could, he smelled, touched, heard and tasted so every sensation would remain in his memory.

It was the same when slaves entered his room to bring him his food. His nose delighted on the food's appetizing scent and when the meats touched his lips and tongue he moaned in complete ecstasy. How much he was enjoying being alive.

But this was just the beginning. Soon he would take over King Zarkon's kingdom and would start his own chain of conquests. Of course King Zarkon would maybe offer a little bit of resistance at first, but he would know how to deal with him. Besides, he possessed something that King Zarkon could only dream for…an open door to the spiritual realm. Nobody could ever stop him now…

* * *

To be continued

Dark Rose/Christine: Glad that you're enjoying the story, I am actually having a blast writing it. I tried to imagine what would it be like to have a torture with passion. Like a passion crime. And I also like Lotor's defiance towards his father because it's an inheritated trait from his mother. As he was mostly living in the Drule Empire, his father's influence will be less than reflected in the series. Hope you like this new chapter, even if its more erotic than the previous. Now Lotor will be a very bad boy.

Lost in NY: Yes, I like the polite soldier type Lotor. Even if in this chapter things will change a little bit. Hope you keep enjoying the story.


	12. Chapter 12

_All characters in Voltron belong to WEP and Toei Animation Co. However, the story depicted here is based loosely on the animated series, but with some dramatic changes due to my longing to change most of the plot of the original series. This story includes topics of the occult, terror, adult themes and language. (Too many horror movies can do that to you…) As my main language is not English critics are much appreciated. Enjoy…_

**Chapter 12: Living in Darkness**

Prince Lotor looked around but could see nothing. Everywhere he saw there was dark haze. He could hear a low pitch laugh that was surrounding him. So he started yelling to that voice.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Suddenly the voice answered back.

"I am Masserath" The prince continued to look around and kept on asking:

"Where are you?"

Masserath answered: "I am here." The prince kept looking around hearing the voice coming from everywhere.

"What do you mean that you are here? I cannot see you," the prince was completely disoriented.

"We are together in the same body."

Then prince Lotor saw a delicate glow in the distance. He ran to it as fast as he could. When he reached it, he noticed that it was the crystal that the witch had used as a bridge from the spiritual realm. He got closer and he could see his chambers, he saw his reflection in a mirror and then he saw the shower. He saw how his hands were doing things and how the guards and slaves were serving him food. The crystal was like an eye that kept him in contact with everything that his body was doing. But unfortunately, he could only observe how his body was being used without his control. He was just a spectator incapable of changing his life as he pleased.

The prince asked to Masserath: "Are you controlling my body?"

"Yes and I'm really enjoying it."

"This body does not belong to you, give it back to me".

Masserath started to laugh. "I will not give it back, now you belong to me. You are my prisoner now, inside your own mind; you will see how I will change your life but you will be incapable of controlling it anymore."

"No; I will fight you. I will regain control of my destiny and you will have to leave".

The prince tried to sound secure but he knew that he had no idea of how to regain control of his body again.

Masserath kept laughing.

"Just look at what I will do to your body, and there's nothing you can do to stop me".

"I will fight you…" the prince said softly but decided. Masserath kept laughing.

"There is nothing you can do."

The prince kept on looking through the crystal; it was his only window to the outside world while he was trapped in the darkness.

* * *

Witch Haggar felt her legs weak and she still could not walk very well. Even as Lotor/Masserath had raped her she did not have hard feelings against him. She knew that it was a price she had to pay to serve her lord; she just hoped that he would not require her to be a sex slave. She only wanted her king. Even though she was still sore between her legs; she managed to bathe and change her garments. She had acquired some new clothes as soon as she had initially talked with Masserath. She had to begin her plans to conquer the king. She wanted to be queen so bad…

King Zarkon was in his office resting for a while when he heard a knock on the door. He told the person to come in. Suddenly he saw a beautiful red headed woman enter his office and he was startled. She was absolutely stunning. He stared at the way she seductively walked towards him. There was something so familiar about her. But it couldn't be because the last person he saw with that resemblance, at the present time did not look like that at all.

"Have I seen you before?" he asked with curiosity.

She kneeled before him. "Sire, I thought you would recognize me faster."

"Haggar?! Wow, that potion you must be using surely works." King Zarkon said amused.

"Sorry to disappoint you, majesty. But this is no potion, I am back to my own self." She said standing up to him.

King Zarkon gave her a sarcastic look and said: "Yeah, as if I would believe that…"

"It is true," she said with confident satisfaction. "As certain that your son will never defy you again".

The king frowned at the mention of his son and said: "Was he broken by the torture he had?"

"Let's just say that he got convinced of mending his old ways. He wants to start a new life as a seeker of power and conquest just like his father," she said softly.

"Well, that does not sound so bad…" said a pensive Zarkon. "As long as he proves to be useful for my kingdom, I might be willing to hear him beg for my forgiveness."

"Then, can I send him to you?" said the witch hopeful.

"Very well. You can send him in right away," said the king with slight interest.

"Thank you sire." The witch bowed in a way that she let the king see part of her upper chest. His golden eyes were wide open in astonishment. Then she looked at him seductively and turned to go.

The king looked at her from top to bottom while she was going away then he sat back and grabbed his chin while he smirked. He would find out later, why she had changed her appearance and for how long.

* * *

Prince Lotor/Masserath was watching the holos in his room. He wanted to see what was happening in the universe. There was so much evil to do and he intended to waste no time in doing it. Suddenly he stood up and opened the door; he knew she was there. Witch Haggar stood at the entrance and bowed to him. He smirked and told her:

"Well?"

"May I come in, your highness?"

Lotor/Masserath moved aside to let her pass into his chambers. She timidly entered. She started speaking.

"Sire, I have spoken with King Zarkon and he has accepted to give you an audience. Only…"

"Only…what?"

"Only if you beg for his forgiveness" she said softly.

Lotor/Masserath laughed. The witch was startled. He answered amused:

"Very well, I will play his little game…for now. When does he want to see me?"

"He will grant you an audience in his office right now".

"Good. So let the show begin…" he smirked.

* * *

Prince Lotor/Masserath went to King Zarkon's office and was let in. As he saw the king, he approached and he bowed very low until his head touched the floor in complete submission. He said with feigned repentance:

"Father, I bet for your forgiveness. I have behaved like an insolent fool and I have insulted the crown with my disobedience. I will promise that I will obey and serve you as I am meant to be. But most of all, I will never defy you again". He kept his eyes looking at the floor.

King Zarkon arched a brow and looked at him silently. Then, after some minutes he said: "Well, I will give you a chance to redeem yourself before me".

"I will do anything you say father."

"We will see about that…We have been helping a planet called Pollux in many affairs but witch Haggar has discovered that the polluxian king plans to rebel and attack us. So I commend you to frustrate their plans; conquer and enslave that damned planet. Kill the royal family if necessary but take them out of commission. Do you think you can handle that?"

"I can and I will." Said Lotor/Masserath reassured.

"Then and only then, will I ever consider forgiving you," said the king. "Tomorrow Haggar will give you all the information you need. Now, you may rise and do my bidding."

"As you wish father," Prince Lotor/Masserath stood up from the floor with his head lowered and left the office. He smirked. He couldn't wait to start having fun.

* * *

To be continued


	13. Chapter 13

_All characters in Voltron belong to WEP and Toei Animation Co. However, the story depicted here is based loosely on the animated series, but with some dramatic changes due to my longing to change most of the plot of the original series. This story includes topics of the occult, terror, adult themes and language. (Too many horror movies can do that to you…) As my main language is not English critics are much appreciated. Enjoy…_

**Chapter 13: The polluxian raid**

During the night while Prince Lotor looked upon at the darkened crystal. He could see nothing reflected in it. He knew that Masserath must be resting his body. He found himself remembering the last battle he had in Arus. He wondered how Masserath would handle planet Pollux. Indubitable he wouldn't be as merciful as he had been with the Voltron Force or the Princess Allura. He couldn't help but think of what could've been if Masserath didn't possess his body. Or worse, what could happen if Masserath should see Princess Allura and decided to kill her or give her to his father. He couldn't keep her out of his mind. He wanted to see her again somehow. He was starting to care so much about her.

Suddenly the crystal started glowing. He looked upon it and he saw reflected in it a bright sunny day and a valley full of flowers. He couldn't imagine Masserath in a place like that. What was happening? Then he saw her…Princess Allura. She was sitting on the grass picking flowers. How could this be? Had Masserath gone to Arus without telling anyone?

He kept looking at her…she looked so radiant and beautiful. Her hair was shining with the sunrays and her skin was glowing like silk; it seemed so soft and invitingly to touch. She was absolutely exquisite. Suddenly she looked at him in amazement. He was startled.

She said: "Prince Lotor? What are you doing here?"

He was in shock and said: "You can see me?"

She answered: "Well…yes, I never thought I would see you in my dreams."

He asked: "You are sleeping?"

She said: "Yeah, but it's almost time to wake up, I think. I've been worried about you…"

He was still reacting slow about the realization that he was talking to Allura. He thought it wasn't real. That it might be his imagination playing some sick game at him. If he had an imagination in this darkness.

He said: "Allura, I…"

Allura suddenly looked back and then to him again: "Oh no, I have to go now…"

He said: "Wait!" But the image in the crystal was gone as a bright haze.

Princess Allura woke up at the sound of Nanny's voice. She was still startled at seeing Prince Lotor in her dream. But it must have been because she hadn't been able to forget what had recently happened in the attack to Arus. She had been genuinely worried if he had survived his father's wrath. It was a weird dream, she had seen him looking at her through a window in the middle of nowhere. But still, it was nice to see his pleasant face even if it was for a short while. Then she got up and got ready to go to breakfast.

Prince Lotor kept looking at the crystal, but the image didn't come back. He felt sad. He wondered if that really was her dreaming. What kind of crystal was this anyway? Did Masserath see the dream too? But only time would tell, he just had to wait a little longer.

* * *

Many hours later, Prince Lotor/Masserath woke up and after getting ready went to have breakfast with his father. King Zarkon looked at him upon his arrival and asked him amused:

"Well, Lotor are you ready for your new assignment?"

Lotor/Masserath smirked at him and told him: "Of course father, as ready as I can be".

King Zarkon then put a serious grimace: "My advisor will hand in your schedule and I hope that this time you can work with Haggar".

Lotor/Masserath added: "I'm looking forward to it".

King Zarkon said with satisfaction: "Very good, I hope this time victory will be complete."

"It will father, I will see to it" Lotor/Masserath answered with an evil smile.

* * *

Prince Lotor/Masserath had his meeting with his officers. Commander Cossack approached him very happy to see him. But he noticed that the prince's reception towards him was somewhat different. He was cold, distant and way too formal. He thought that maybe it was because he wasn't feeling well after his father's punishment. But then, he was startled to see the prince working hand in hand with the witch. He didn't recognize the witch. She was beautiful. He only knew that it was Haggar when the prince called her name. How could this be? This was all insane…What was happening?

He knew that Prince Lotor didn't like Haggar at all and now he seemed to prefer her presence than his company or advise. Was it because she looked beautiful now? He wanted to talk to him about it. So he tried to talk to him the same way he used to but the prince scolded him about his informality and almost dismissed him if he didn't behave accordingly to his position. He felt disappointed and maybe hurt. In all the years they had fought together Prince Lotor never made him feel like a second-class officer before. Something had happened to the prince. So Cossack decided to just maintain a cordial and formal behavior so he could observe what was going on. He noticed that the prince's decisions toward the mission were not his usual style and were mostly influenced by Haggar. His plans were unmerciful and too risky towards his personnel. His treatment towards the soldiers and officers had also changed, he was arrogant, ill tempered and insulting. He thought that the prince must have been brainwashed somehow by the king or maybe by the witch.

Cossack was remembering the conversation that he had with Prince Lotor, when he was planning the attack on the lions. He had offered to talk with someone who knew magic as to help him with those visions. Cossack wondered if Haggar had helped him after all. The prince seemed to be so close to her now. He wasn't annoyed anymore by all of the communications coming from his father, who by the way, was very much involved in the polluxian planning. It made Cossack sad that things would change between him and the prince after all they had been through together. But still, Cossack felt great loyalty towards the prince, and he would follow his orders as to take care of him and give his life for his safety if necessary. He owed him that.

* * *

The robeast that was going to be used for the attack was already prepared for action, most of the plans were made by Haggar previously. Prince Lotor/Masserath just influenced a little bit with some ideas. But as soon as everything was prepared, the attack on planet Pollux was to begin.

As planned, the attack of planet Pollux was unmerciful. As the planet was not friends with Arus, on the contrary, they were not in talking terms, Pollux had to defend themselves with their own weaponry and armies. The robeast that attacked Pollux almost destroyed the castle.

The armies were almost obliterated, and the castle was hardly standing after the attack. The king of Pollux was killed during the battle. As Prince Lotor/Masserath and his army entered what was left of the castle, the kings' offspring along with many survivors were taken as prisoners. Prince Lotor/Masserath was very impressed by Princess Romelle's beauty, it reminded him of the arusian princess. As he got close to her, she screamed:

"Get away from me monster!" she almost slapped his face, but he grabbed her wrist hurting it. She moaned with pain.

He looked at her with an evil smile and said: "So, you think I am a monster?"

"Let me go you fiend!" she looked at him disgusted. He could see the disdain in her grimace.

"Oh, very well…Besides, I have good plans for you anyway" Prince Lotor/Masserath laughed while she was taken away to the ship heading back to Doom.

King Zarkon was pleased when Prince Lotor/Masserath and the witch arrived at Planet Doom with their prisoners. From the throne the King said:

"Well, it seemed to me that this attack was a success…"

After bowing to the king, Prince Lotor/Masserath said: "We bring to you, three valuable prisoners: Prince Avok, the heir to the polluxian throne, Princess Romelle and Prince Bandor and many other slaves for the growth of your kingdom."

The king looked satisfied. The witch added: "Sire, I would like to ask if you could give me Prince Avok as a prospect for a robeast, his fighting skills would be very valuable at the arena."

"Very well Haggar, do whatever you want with him, I look forward to a great fight at the arena," said the king.

"You won't be disappointed sire", said Haggar with satisfaction. Prince Avok was terrorized as he imagined the gruesome fate that awaited him and there was nothing that he could do about it.

Prince Lotor/Masserath said to the king: "Father, I hand in to you the princess of Pollux…as you can see she is very beautiful, I know you will enjoy her company very much".

Princess Romelle's face was struck with terror as she saw the look of lust in King Zarkon's eyes. She thought that he was the most horrible creature she had ever seen. She couldn't believe that she would have to lose her virginity to that demon king. Then she looked at Prince Lotor/Masserath who looked at her with a mocking grimace in his face and told his father with an evil smile:

"Would you like to inspect your new slave up close and personal, father?"

Zarkon said excitedly: "Yes! yes! bring her up here."

As the prince approached princess Romelle he said very softly to her ear: "Who's the monster now?"

She looked at him with horror in her eyes as he pushed her up the dais upon King Zarkon who had a leer in his face towards her. As soon as she got near him, he grabbed her chin moving her face from side to side admiring her beauty while she gasped in loathing trying to shake her head and closing her eyes. Prince Lotor/Masserath kept pushing her towards his father so he could grab her and make her sit on his lap.

The king kept fondling her hair and her breasts while he said to Lotor/Masserath: "Oh yes, she will make me happy tonight".

To this comment, they both started laughing while Princess Romelle was almost on the verge of screaming in disgust.

Witch Haggar's face reflected the jealousy and disappointment in what she was observing. But she said nothing; it wouldn't be wise. But she would do something about it sooner or later. So she told the guards to take Prince Avok to her lab while she kept giving frowning glances to where the king was while she was leaving.

The king told his guards to take the princess to his quarters so the slaves could prepare her for him. And after she was taken away, Lotor/Masserath kneeled before his father looking at his eyes and said:

"Father, have I proven my loyalty to you upon this mission?"

King Zarkon, smirked at him and said: "I am very pleased with your accomplishment today, and you have proven your loyalty but…", he kept silent.

"But what, my king?" said an intrigued and serious Lotor/Masserath.

"But you still owe me Arus" he added with a serious look.

"And it will be yours, this I promise" said Prince Lotor/Masserath with a determined look.

"And the arusian princess…?", the king arched a brow to him.

"Untouched…for you." Said Prince Lotor/Masserath very seriously.

The king smiled at him and said: "Very well, my son. You can go now to my harem and take any slave you want and any quantity you want. You have done well so you deserve a good romp in the sack."

"You are so generous father" Lotor/Masserath said with hidden sarcasm in his tone.

"I know…and I will also send you some bottles of tyrusian wine for your enjoyment," said King Zarkon with satisfaction.

Lotor/Masserath bowed before him and said: "Thank you father, enjoy your new slave."

"Oh believe me, I will…" said the king smiling and rubbing his claws in anticipation.

* * *

To be continued

_LostinNY: Thanks for your encouraging comments, they make me wanna keep writing._

_LotornoMiko: It won't be easy for Lotor to get out of this mess, but he is a fighter. Thanks for your encouraging comments._

_HarmonyWinters: Zarkon is eeevil, I love him! There is no Voltron or Doom without him. Thanks for keeping in tune..._

_Christine: It's a challenging story, but for me the most difficult part is how to describe what is on my mind. Hopefully I won't screw it up :) Well, if I do, feel free to comment on it. Thanks for your encouraging comments._


	14. Chapter 14

_All characters in Voltron belong to WEP and Toei Animation Co. However, the story depicted here is based loosely on the animated series, but with some dramatic changes due to my longing to change most of the plot of the original series. This story includes topics of the occult, terror, adult themes and language. (Too many horror movies can do that to you…) As my main language is not English critics are much appreciated. Enjoy…_

_Advisory Note: This Chapter contains scenes of Non Consensual Sex/Rape_

Chapter 14: Twisted desires

Princess Romelle was in King Zarkon's chambers. She had been bathed and dressed in a frail skimpy suit by the king's slaves. She felt miserable because in a matter of hours she had lost her father, her planet, her siblings and all she had ever known and loved in her life. Now she was about to lose her honor to an alien king who was not only terrifyingly ugly but also the most evil creature she had ever seen and known. She was sure that he wouldn't be gentle with her, his rough handling while she was on his lap in the throne room would be most likely what he would do to her. That had to be the most embarrassing experience that she had gone through in her short life. Now it was about to get worse.

That prince who was Zarkon's son didn't seem to be better than his father. At first, she had thought that it was he, who would abuse her, but for some sick reason he decided to give her to his much older and uglier father. She started to tremble in fear imagining the image of Zarkon touching her. While tears were appearing in her eyes, she heard loud steps getting closer to the door. She went to look for a place to hide but all she could do was sit on a corner holding her knees while her silent sobs started to take a hold on her. Within minutes, the door of King Zarkon's room was opened…

* * *

Prince Lotor/Masserath headed straight to King Zarkon's harem with a determined pace. The guards at front of the harem's entrance were startled to see him but still bowed respectfully and opened the doors before him. So he entered and was greeted by the harem's keeper who bowed to him and said:

"Your highness, what a pleasant surprise…I have never seen you here before."

The prince looked at him with an arched brow: "Did you know I was coming here?"

The keeper answered: "I was not sure, your father the king just sent a messenger with bottles of wine only minutes ago. I expected that if you were to honor us with your presence, it would be a little bit later, but I suppose there is no better time than the present. May I offer you some of our sweet delights for your pleasure?"

Prince Lotor/Masserath looked around and was pleased by what he saw. The slaves were all very attractive. No doubt King Zarkon would only accept the best slaves the conquered planets would offer. The slaves looked at the prince with curious gazes and he could've sworn that many of them were pleased to see him. He started choosing mentally the ones that would make his night an enjoyable one while an evil smirk started to draw upon his lips. He saw three light haired slaves that looked shyly upon him. They had delicate features and were very beautiful; these would serve his purpose of torturing the nuisance prince that lurked inside of his mind. While he signaled to the keeper the ones he had chosen, he said: "Bring those three to my quarters along with the wine."

"Excellent choice, your highness. I will be sending them there shortly". He then bowed to the prince.

Lotor/Masserath left the harem satisfied with his choice while inside of his mind, Lotor looked disapprovingly through the crystal and recriminated to him the use of his body for such frivolous pastimes. Masserath would just laugh at him telling him of how much he had wasted his time denying his body of the pleasures of the flesh.

Lotor would tell him that sex was not worth it if there was no feeling involved in it. He had not deprived his body of it, he just chose carefully his partners. But Masserath kept mocking him of how foolish he had been by thinking that sex without love couldn't be completely enjoyed. He even dared to tell Lotor that he had selected light-colored hair girls so that he could imagine how his pretty arusian princess would look at the hand of a sex-crazed pervert like himself. Lotor then started insulting Masserath while Masserath laughed and gave no importance to Lotor's mental outburst.

Lotor told him in exasperation: "Stop fooling around with my body, you're completely neglecting all the discipline I put towards making it strong."

Masserath told him: "Oh don't you worry about that, tonight your body will have plenty of exercise…and it will get stronger than ever" And then he started laughing in a maniacal way while Lotor looked away from the crystal into the darkness…

* * *

King Zarkon stood in the entrance of his quarters with a bottle of wine on his right claw. He started to look around but he saw no one. He frowned but he closed the door to look into the room. Then he heard some weak sobs sounding from one corner of the room. He then smiled and said:

"So, you are hiding from me?" He saw the terror reflected in her eyes and it made him feel excited. He loved the sensation of intimidating a female. It made him feel strong, virile and hell, yeah…even younger. He went closer to her, and while he tried to grab her, she moved very fast running from his grasp and passed by him until she reached another side of the room. He was caught unguarded this time, but he wouldn't let her do that again.

So he turned to where she was and looked upon her saying: "So, you wish to play hard to get? There's no need for that my dear. You have no place to go. And no one will help you, no matter how loud you scream…" He showed her his fangs in a horrifyingly evil smile. She yelled at him: "Don't come near me you ugly fiend."

"Aaww, are you scared my dear? Don't worry, I may not be gentle…but I will make it easier on you…" Then he lifted the arm with the bottle of wine on it and added: "you see? I brought you something to make you feel better. But if you don't want it, maybe it will be better that way. You will know exactly what I do to you, how will I do it to you and when will I do it to you. Do you want it like that?"

She yelled: "No! I won't let you touch me." So she grabbed a vase she saw on a shelf and threw it at him. He successfully eluded it and ran to her while she kept throwing all kinds of ornaments and stuff she could find. She also would keep running past him until he successfully grabbed her by the arm almost breaking it by the force of his grasp. She screamed in pain shaking her head and kneeling while he told her softly at her ear:

"I'm growing tired of this little game of yours; and if you don't behave now, I will force myself upon you, even if your weak little arm is broken. So right now, you will behave, hop into bed with me and drink this wine before things get more hurtful for you…" With this said, he carried her on his shoulder while she kept screaming and crying so he tossed her violently to the bed. Then he opened the bottle of wine and told her to drink. She insistently refused so he grabbed her by the neck and led her into a seating position while he put the opening of the bottle into her mouth making her almost choke with the liquid that invaded her throat. So she was forced to swallow a good quantity of the alcoholic beverage that felt like fire going straight down to her belly.

After he was satisfied with the quantity she drank, he also indulged himself drinking some of it. Immediately he tossed the bottle aside and started fondling her body with lust while she still cried in disgust trying to stop his claws from the unwanted exploration. Soon after he started ripping the frail clothes from her body, she started to feel light headed probably from the alcohol she had just ingested with an empty stomach. She soon felt how King Zarkon started kissing her passionately while he kept touching parts of her body that no man had ever touched before. She felt most of his whole weight on the lower part of her body so she could no longer move freely to even try to escape from his hold. He bit and sucked her flesh while she felt the strength of fighting leaving her arms and legs. It seemed that the effects of the drink were making her more tolerable as to what was happening to her.

She didn't even remember when Zarkon took off his clothes. Everything around her had become blurry and hazy. But she did recall the moment he positioned his manhood between her legs and made her scream in pain as he entered her. She couldn't stop crying as he kept thrusting into her body increasing his speed until he loudly moaned when he reached his climax. Then she felt like she wanted to shut off her mind at what just happened to her so she just closed her teary eyes and waited until it was all over.

* * *

Prince Lotor looked through the crystal at all the spectacle that Masserath had starred in. Masserath had used his body to fulfill all kinds of depraved sexual acts towards those slave girls. He had humiliated them in his selfish desires of achieving his twisted pleasures. There was no consideration for them. Masserath even forced them to do things between themselves just for the pleasure of seeing them behave like sex-crazed animals. Sometimes Lotor could not even dare look through the crystal upon all the atrocities Masserath committed toward the slaves. Masserath took advantage of the strength that Lotor's body had to force himself upon them even if they were not willing or too tired to continue this sexual frenzy. It all ended when the effects of the wine plus the exhaustion took over Masserath and he fell into a dreamless sleep. Then and only then, Lotor felt a little relief even if he felt ashamed of what Masserath had done. How could he ever undo all the harm that Masserath was creating all around his life? Who would ever believe that he was not responsible of Masserath's evil deeds even if he ever got control of his body again? He felt a deep despair come over all his senses. And just when darkness had enraptured all of his surroundings he suddenly saw the crystal starting to shine again…

* * *

To be continued

* * *

_LostinNY: Yeah, I wanted this story to be worst than GoLion. I know Sincline was bad but here he is possessed and even worst. Lord Masserath is a demon very much like Zarkon. They're getting along dandy, hehehe._

_HarmonyWinters: Thank you. Glad you are enjoying the story. I think redheads have a bewitching kind of look. That's why I think Haggar might look good as a redhead. Thanks for the comments._


	15. Chapter 15

_All characters in Voltron belong to WEP and Toei Animation Co. However, the story depicted here is based loosely on the animated series, but with some dramatic changes due to my longing to change most of the plot of the original series. This story includes topics of the occult, terror, adult themes and language. (Too many horror movies can do that to you…) As my main language is not English critics are much appreciated. Enjoy…_

Chapter 15: Hope in Dreamland

Prince Lotor looked upon the brilliant crystal. There he saw what looked like a dormitory and seated upon a desk was the beautiful princess that had bewitched him since the first time he saw her. She was trying to write something but she seemed frustrated and unable to do it. So with hope reflected in his eyes, he called her:

"Princess Allura?"

She looked up from where she was seated, seeking for the voice that had spoken to her. She seemed startled but her grimace turned from surprise to a kind smile.

"Prince Lotor? Again? What are you doing here?"

"So you can see me…"

The princess saw the prince peeking through her bedroom window, it was strange because she could have sworn that it was daylight in her dream, but from where the prince was looking at her, it was completely dark.

"Yes I can…But what are you doing outside my window?" she asked curiously.

"I do not know. I just know that I need to speak to you." He said thinking that this may be a way to seek help from someone who might be willing to listen. But, would she believe what was happening to him? There was only one way to find out, talking to her and trying to convince her. But, would it work?

She interrupted his thoughts, "well, I will talk to you but you have to and come sit by my side."

"I am afraid that I do not know if I can comply to your petition…I am kind of trapped here". He said with weariness in his voice.

"Well, let me see if I can help you…" She said and then proceeded to open the window of her room. It opened easily and when she looked toward he was she could appreciate how dark was the place he was in. She commented: "Wow, how can you be in a place so dark? Come take my hand…" She finally said extending her right hand to him.

He hesitated for an instant, but he clearly saw her hand extended towards the place he was at. He silently hoped that her hand was real and that he could be far away from that darkness at least for a while. So he extended his hand towards her and when he touched her, he could sense a softness comparable to the finest silk he had ever sensed. She must have felt something similar because her face looked surprised at the touch. He grabbed firmly her hand while she pulled him gently towards her room. Then he helped her get him out of the darkness until he entered her chambers or her mind for that matter.

She noticed that his clothes were completely black and contrasted a lot with his white mane of long hair.

"There, do you feel much better now?" she added while letting him go.

He was looking at the room, it was strange, like everything moving constantly, and he realized it was all a dream. But through all the changes, she still remained the same beautiful angel that had just helped him out of that darkness. It was good to be out of his mind and find himself inside of hers. There was so much brightness and light. He could almost feel her thoughts reaching his.

"Yes, I do feel better now", he said gazing at her with a pleasant smile.

She smiled back at him and told him: "Well, this is the second time I see you in my dreams, now that is strange…"

"Well it is….actually, you are the only person that can see me…the true me, that is." He said, not sure that he could convince her of his strange story.

"The true you? I see you all dressed in black, does that have something to do with the true you? And anyway, why are you here?" she said shaking her head.

He gasped and responded: "I do not know exactly why I am here…I just know that I need you to listen to me carefully…I really need your help".

Her looked turned to worry: "Prince Lotor, are you in trouble with your father?"

Prince Lotor thought that he could tell the princess without fear of being eavesdropped by Masserath. He noticed that Masserath somehow didn't have access to his previous intrusion to Allura's dream because he didn't mention it on their latest conversations. Prince Lotor felt secure that Masserath for some unknown reason was not in contact with Allura's mind like he was.

So he answered kneeling before her: "Not just my father, it is also witch Haggar. You have no idea of the terrible things that have happened. I have no one else to turn to…you are the only one that can hear me and I do not know why either. But if you are willing to listen to me and believe me, I will be forever in depth with you."

She was startled at how desperate he seemed to be while he spoke to her. He reminded her of her people's desperate pleas for help whenever Doom attacked Arus. He seemed like a very tormented soul. Somehow, his words touched her and she wanted to listen to him.

"Ok, you can tell me…I will listen to you and help in any way I can." She said softly.

"Thank you, princess." He decided to sit and thought on where to start his incredible story. So he recounted her from when he left Arus and was punished by his father. She shuddered at the mention of him being whipped by his own father and the days he spent without food or medical treatment.

Then he started telling her about his experience with the witch; about all that Haggar had told him about the third eye curse. He described to Allura the ceremony where Masserath took possession of his body and how he was now trapped inside his own mind. He also told her about the latest attack on Pollux and how Masserath gave Princess Romelle to his father. Allura listened carefully to everything he said.

But she looked at him not totally convinced, the story sounded too weird to be true. He seemed to notice her incredulous expression so he added:

"Princess Allura, I know this story sounds too incredible to be true. But I can assure you that everything I have told you is accurate. You can check my information on Pollux if you need to believe me. But right now, King Zarkon and Masserath are planning to come back and claim Arus again. I cannot hold Masserath back if he traps you and hands you to my father. You are the only one I have been able to reach in the outside world. I really do not know why but I'm begging you to please believe me."

She thought that he sounded so sincere, but this was all a dream, wasn't it? This couldn't be true. It was all a figment of her imagination. This wasn't really Prince Lotor telling her some spooky story about witches, demons and attacks on planets…she would just go along and follow his lead.

"Ok, Prince Lotor, what would you want me to do about all this information you just gave me?"

A light of hope shined in his eyes, maybe she had believed his story after all! So he said: "Princess, I need you to contact my commander Cossack and tell him about the visions, tell him to find a magic person who could help me break the curse or at least help me to be free again."

She repeated: "The curse…"

"Yes, the third eye curse, that's what Haggar called it…", he explained.

"Prince Lotor, and how exactly am I supposed to contact your commander Cossack…?" she said slowly looking at him in a strange way.

"I do not know…." He paused to think…she was right. How in the hell was she going to contact his commander…? Then he remembered about a secure connection they had in the interstellar net used at the empire; he was sure that it could be used all through out the Denubian Galaxy. Maybe if she could send a message through their private connection…there was only one way to find out.

He decided to give her the simple address where she could send an encrypted code to his commander. Cossack would know that the message was legitimate; only if the princess didn't forget the secret code that just Cossack and he knew about in case of an emergency. The secret code was his mother's name. He made her repeat the secret code so that she would not forget it.

She memorized the secret name and promised him that she would send the message to Cossack. The address to send it to Cossack was very simple. Maybe they used that method like that so it wouldn't raise any suspicions. But, she found herself feeling like this was a situation that she could not control anyway. She would get the information even if everything he had told her wasn't true in the end. But, what if it was?

Well, all in all this was the weirdest dream she had ever had in a very long time. But, suddenly she felt like her dream was ending so she tried to control it the best she could. Then she said:

"I'm almost waking up now…"

Unfortunately, Lotor felt himself slowly being dragged again to the darkness of the crystal, the only thing he could tell her before leaving was: "Please remember princess, you are the only one who can help me…"

The world in her mind started to vanish in a haze, she could see Lotor being dragged away while he begged her to help him. She woke up with a sense of sadness that she couldn't explain. The dream was so real…oddly, she could still remember the details of his strange story and the address with the secret code. She usually forgot details of her dreams but somehow this was no ordinary dream. So she went to her desk and wrote down that info that the prince gave her. Maybe the dream meant something important. She thought it could be her father sending her a message…but why use Prince Lotor to give her the message? Her father usually appeared to her as himself. This was so weird.

Princess Allura got dressed and ready so she could go to breakfast. The day was cloudy and windy. So it seemed that she would be stranded in the castle doing her princess duties for the rest of the day.

The guys were already in the dining room helping themselves with the food displayed before them. Keith and Lance looked as gorgeous as every day. Hunk was as hungry as always and Pidge had his eyes glued to whatever was interesting in his comp while he was eating his cereal. She greeted them with a good morning and took her seat so she could join in the conversation while they commented on the different things that were happening all around them.

Suddenly, Keith looked at the princess and told her: "Princess, I have good news for you…"

She smiled and said: "Really? What happened?"

Keith said with satisfaction: "The blue lion is almost repaired and you should be airborne in it most probably tomorrow".

She said happily: "Wow, that's great…" Oh, how she loved flying that blue lion. She had missed the freedom of doing it since the last battle with Doom when it's landing gear got badly damaged.

She also asked: "And how about the other lions?" Keith was eating at that moment so Lance answered: "Well, those were not as badly damaged as the blue one was, so those were easier to repair."

Keith added: "Today we test the other lions and hopefully tomorrow the blue lion will join the rest of the team".

"That sounds wonderful," she grinned.

Nanny interrupted while she entered the dining room to serve some bread. "Oh no my princess, it's time you consider stop flying around in that lion. It's too dangerous for you, last time you almost got killed."

"It was a dangerous attack, but…how am I supposed to save my people if I don't risk my life? Besides we are always in danger. I recall that in the last attack, all of us were almost killed." The princess said obviously annoyed with her nursemaid.

Keith added: "Yeah, that sure was a close call…but I hope it will never happen. We learned a lot from that experience. If Zarkon attacks again, he would have to use another tactic, because we found a way to overcome the last one. But I don't think that he'll be coming anytime sooner."

"Well, we can't be completely sure", responded the princess remembering when Prince Lotor told her in her dream that Zarkon was planning to attack again. She wasn't sure that the dream was real, but the possibility of a new attack was always a reality.

Hunk added: "Yeah, Zarkon is not the giving up type…I bet that after giving his little prince a good whooping in the butt, he must be gathering his forces to come back again."

Lance added: "Just a good whooping? I bet he killed his own son…he's a mother fuckin' psychopath…"

"Hush! That language!" Nanny screamed. "And in front of the princess…"

Lance rolled his eyes while the princess giggled at him. The princess could always hear the guys talk like that and she would just laugh at them. Sometimes she would speak like that in her mind, specially when her nanny was making her life a living hell. She loved her nursemaid a lot, but sometimes Nanny was just impossible to handle.

Hunk asked Pidge: "Hey little buddy, what you're doing with that comp?"

"I'm just reading some interesting news from the galaxy…" Pidge said.

"Yeah? And what does it say?" Hunk asked.

"The spying news from the galaxy just informed that planet Pollux was attacked by Doom…" Pidge said.

CRASH!!!

A crystal glass filled with juice crashed to the floor, everyone at the table looked at the princess who was staring at Pidge with her eyes wide open in shock…

* * *

To be continued...

_HarmonyWinters: Your observation was noted and I put the advisement. Thanks for reading._

_Christine: Thanks for your comments. I'm glad that you keep tuned._

_LostinNY/Susan: Thanks for your messages, hope I don't take so much time in writing again._


	16. Chapter 16

_All characters in Voltron belong to WEP and Toei Animation Co. However, the story depicted here is based loosely on the animated series, but with some dramatic changes due to my longing to change most of the plot of the original series. This story includes topics of the occult, terror, adult themes and language. (Too many horror movies can do that to you…) As my main language is not English critics are much appreciated. Enjoy_…

**Chapter 16: Black beauty**

Princess Allura couldn't believe what Pidge just said. Pollux had been attacked just like Prince Lotor had told her in that weird dream. Was that really Prince Lotor in her dreams? The story about him being cursed and possessed sounded so unbelievable; but how could she have known about an attack on Pollux being informed to her? Could Prince Lotor's incredible story be true? Nanny interrupted her thoughts.

"Princess, are you all right? Be careful not to cut yourself with the glass on the floor" Nanny said this while looking for something to clean up the mess.

Princess Allura ignored her nanny and just stared at Pidge begging him: "Pidge, please tell me what the news say…"

Pidge hesitated a little but looked at his comp and read the news to her. It clearly stated that the Galaxy Alliance had received news that planet Pollux had been attacked by Doom lead by it's royal crown prince Lotor. It also stated that the castle had been destroyed and the royal family was presumably dead or taken as slaves. The news also added that much of the information gathered about the attack had been acquired by escapees who had fled at the time Doom was making their raid.

Keith frowned at the mention of Lotor and said: "So the prince survived King Zarkon's wrath and is blindly following his father's steps in the conquering business".

Lance said: "I can't believe it, I was so sure that Zarkon would kill his ass off. Well, they must have some kind of disfunctional relationship that makes it work somehow…"

"Oh Lance, so bad I didn't make you bet your pathetic Alliance pension on it; I would've had two pensions to look forward to…"said Hunk sticking his tongue to Lance.

Lance put a sarcastic grimace and pointed his middle finger to Hunk.

Princess Allura was thoughtful and serious. She didn't think it was wise to tell them about the dream because she still wasn't too sure that the supernatural part of Lotor's story was true. Everything sounded just too hard to believe. It could be a chance accident that the Prince Lotor in her dream was right about the Pollux information. She would still need a little bit more of proof. Maybe she should try something else…

* * *

Witch Haggar was in her room dressing up sexy for her king. She was still hurt that he had spent the night with that polluxian trash. It should have been her with him last night. After all, she was the one who helped Doom triumph over Pollux. It was all her planning and her robeast that had been used. And now she had her plans to make another robeast for Arus. She would use Prince Avok. He would make the perfect opponent for Voltron. King Zarkon would be proud of her and surely make her his bed companion for good.

She entered the dining room where King Zarkon was having his breakfast. He seemed relaxed when he saw her. He stared at her smirking, he was so interested in Haggar's new appearance. He was greatly tempted to bed her. It was about time she told her what had she done to look like that for such a long time now.

She sat down at the table after bowing to him, she just couldn't stop flirting with Zarkon.

"Haggar, you have to tell me what have you done to keep looking so beautiful…" Zarkon said staring at her very low cleavage showing her half exposed breasts. She smirked and said to him:

"Sire, the secrets of beauty are not to be divulged. Beauty is to be admired"

Zarkon smirked and told her: "To me, beauty is to be possessed…what is the use of just staring at beauty and not enjoying it?"

"Well, you may be right sire, but the possession of beauty comes with a price…" she said with a flirty wink.

"And what price would that be?" he said arching a brow.

"Any price you are willing to pay, my lord…" she answered.

He thought for a moment. He was starting to get curious about the meaning of her words. "Maybe we should have a private conversation about this later this evening, my dear…" Zarkon was leering at her.

"If that is your wish…" she smiled with satisfaction.

Suddenly, servants opened the door to the dining room. Haggar and Zarkon turned to look at Lotor/Masserath who was approaching them.

Lotor/Masserath looked at them smirking seemingly amused at the sight of them talking.

"Well good morning you two. Am I interrupting? I could come back later…" he said sarcastically.

"Oh do not be silly my son, come and eat your breakfast…Haggar and I were just talking about beauty. Don't you think that Haggar is a vision?" Zarkon said turning to look back at Haggar. She gazed back at him too.

Lotor/Masserath sat at the table and looking at Haggar said:

"She is a mirror vision all right…" When she turned to look at Lotor/Masserath, he had a mocking smirk across his lips. She shook her head and turned to look at Zarkon.

Then Haggar told Zarkon: "Sire, the plans for the attack to Arus are going well."

"Is it so?" said Zarkon with very much interest.

"What are your plans, Haggar?" said Lotor/Masserath.

"I have the means to control Prince Avok of Pollux and make him an excellent and powerful robeast to fight against Voltron" said Haggar.

Lotor/Masserath and Zarkon smiled at her. Then Lotor/Masserath said:

"That sounds great, Prince Avok is a good warrior, he will give Voltron a very hard time. But we cannot repeat the last tactic, the Voltron Force must have found a way to override it by now".

"Definitely, but we still can use the advantage of a surprise attack…it will be more fun" said Haggar.

"I really hope this works, we cannot afford any mistakes this time…I want that planet, it's guardian robot and it's princess," Zarkon said seriously looking at Lotor/Masserath. Haggar didn't like this last remark but didn't show her disappointment.

Lotor/Masserath looked at Zarkon and smiled at him. "I know father, and I promise you that you will have all you want and more. But please, can I ask something from you?"

Zarkon looked at him with curiosity: "What is that son?"

"After I give you the princess and you have your way with her, can I keep her?" Lotor/Masserath had the vile intention of torturing that little voice inside his head, just for the fun of it. Prince Lotor was furious looking through the crystal and he said to Masserath: "You just leave her alone, you sick bastard". Masserath laughed in his mind.

Zarkon thought for a while and finally said shrugging his shoulders: "When I get tired of her, why not? And what about the polluxian one…wouldn't you like that one too?…That was a great fuck…" he said smiling. Haggar breathed hard and made fists while eating her food.

Lotor/Masserath laughed: "Well, if you are willing to share that one…I would give her a try. She looks a lot like the arusian princess". Prince Lotor said to Masserath: "I know what you are trying to do Masserath, and it won't work". Masserath laughed and answered in his mind: "Are you sure? Wait til you see her moaning and screaming while I fuck her. You will have an idea of how your little princess will look acting like an experienced slut". Prince Lotor said: "You are so gonna pay for this". Masserath kept laughing.

"Really? Then the arusian princess must be very beautiful…"said Zarkon with interest.

"She is…even more beautiful…" Lotor/Masserath said with certainty.

"Well, I will not be too greedy with my slaves, you know I was generous with you last night. By the way, it's time you have your own harem…you can keep the slaves you had last night." Said Zarkon starting to eat a great mouthful of meat.

"You are most generous, father…A harem is a lovely gift" said Lotor/Masserath chuckling.

"It was about time you had one, I was worried about your life at the empire…but alas, this is Doom…and you will behave like a royal doomite and make me proud son." Said Zarkon with a smirk.

"I couldn't agree more with you father", said Lotor/Masserath while starting to eat with a great appetite.

* * *

Princess Allura went to her room and sat at her desk. She revised the paper where she had written the information that Prince Lotor had given her. She would have to test and see if the address she had written corresponded to that commander Cossack. Then doubts began to fill her mind. What if it wasn't real? She sighed. But what if it was? It wouldn't hurt to try after all. So she opened her personal comp and connected to the intergalactic net. The message would take some time to reach it's destination, but hopefully not too long. She had never used that intergalactic net to send messages before. She wasn't even sure if it worked well to communicate to other kingdoms. But she remembered hearing Pidge that he had used it to send messages to his brother who was serving at the Alliance in another galaxy.

So she redacted a message with the secret code addressed to Commander Cossack of Doom. She carefully thought what to put in the message so that it wouldn't compromise the trust the prince had put on her. After she was satisfied with her chosen words she sent the message. Then she crossed her fingers that this would not be the biggest embarrassment that she would ever endure in her short life.

* * *

Planning the Arus's attack had started at full throttle in Doom. Lotor/Masserath and Haggar were inspecting the conversion of Prince Avok into a robeast. He became the strongest robeast that Haggar had ever created. His body absorbed an enormous quantity of energy, making him fearsome and very powerful. He would retain his excellent abilities as a swordsman but he would be absolutely controlled by Haggar so that he would not rebel against Doom.

Lotor/Masserath had given the instructions to his Commander Cossack about the armies' role in the attack. They were to attack the castle and act as reinforcements while the robeast would handle the lions. Cossack knew that that was not Prince Lotor's style of planning or fighting. He even thought that the whole plan had too many flaws, but he secretly kept his opinion to himself. The prince had become so ill tempered that if someone dared to contradict him even in the slightest thing the prince wouldn't think twice about slicing them in two with his lazon sword. He seemed to be enjoying his new role as a ruthless killer. But Cossack had noticed that the worst part of all was that the armies that once started to respect Prince Lotor were starting to fear him. He had become an exact copy of what he had always hated the most: his own father.

After a whole day of planning and getting prepared, Haggar decided to make her move. She would go to the king before he decided to bed again that polluxian slave. So she went prepared with a special aphrodisiac perfume she had mixed and the sexiest outfit she could find. She went to his office where he had just finished a meeting with his advisors and some of his court members. They were coming out while she was arriving. The male court members and advisors, fell under her sex spell. They couldn't stop gazing at her. Suddenly lust was upon their eyes and they started to flatter her with a lot of sexy compliments. While she entered the office, a fight had started between them just outside the door. The guards had to intervene so that all that testosterone between them wouldn't end up in a riot. But even the guards were starting to get distracted by her until she entered the office and closed the door.

"What the hell was that all about out there?" asked King Zarkon visibly upset about the noise outside his office.

"Oh, I do not know…maybe some disagreement between your advisors", she said with feigned innocence.

"Well they should keep it down because I can not….", suddenly the king stopped without finishing his thought. He stared at Haggar as she seductively walked to him. Her red shiny hair was loose waving as she walked. Her voluptuous figure moved sensually as she approached closer to him. She was softly licking her luscious lips. Her skin was flawless and her eyes were hungry with lust.

His eyes were fixated on her while his mouth was watering to taste such an exquisite creature. As he was sitting she stood in front of him while she put her hand on his cheek to caress him. He took her hand and kissed the palm of it. Then she slowly sat on his lap facing him while she passionately kissed him. He put one claw on her hip while he fondled her hair with the other.

Suddenly she stopped and told him: "Well? Ready to pay the price for the possession of beauty?"

He said in a trance-like state: "Ask me anything…" Haggar laughed.

"That's the way I like it…"

* * *

To be continued

_LotornoMiko: I know you are a smart girl and that you'd figure it out, but let's see if it all works out for Lotor. Masserath is an evil spirit that Haggar invoked from the spiritual realm to possess Lotor's body and grant her the wish to be beautiful again. Thanks for reading, your comments are appreciated._

_HarmonyWinters: Glad that you're enjoying the story. Thanks for your help!_

_LostinNY/Susan: Lotor is the perfect guy when he is not possessed ;) Thanks for keeping in touch._

_Trueth: This story has a lot of mixes of "The Exorcist" (which is, to my opinion, the scariest movie I have ever seen) and experiences that I have heard of different people I have met through my life. You have no idea the things I have learn with the strangest people I have met. Weird, huh? Hope you enjoy the story._


	17. Chapter 17

_All characters in Voltron belong to WEP and Toei Animation Co. However, the story depicted here is based loosely on the animated series, but with some dramatic changes due to my longing to change most of the plot of the original series. This story includes topics of the occult, terror, adult themes and language. (Too many horror movies can do that to you…) As my main language is not English critics are much appreciated. Enjoy…_

**Chapter 17: Dream Ball**

After a whole day of following orders and seeing them through, Commander Cossack entered his quarters completely exhausted. He had seen enough torture, manhandling and abuse to last him for a long time. But what saddened him most was that a great portion of those mistreatments came from his prince whom he barely recognized anymore. It was like he was another person; another extension of King Zarkon…He was almost convinced that the witch had brainwashed him to behave like his father. With those troubling thoughts he went to his bathroom to bathe and change his clothes to go to bed.

After he finished, he lied down on his bed with his hands behind his head while he kept staring at the ceiling. The latest events had made him feel undecided upon his future. He had considered to stay with Prince Lotor and protect him as he had promised, but today he had seen Lotor exceed himself killing a young soldier for some insignificant mistake. His abusive behavior had gotten so much worst. Cossack witnessed how the Prince had approved and even participated in the latest executions and abuses starred by King Zarkon. But what made Cossack really shiver was the way Prince Lotor had been abusing of his father's slaves. He knew that Prince Lotor had his sexual adventures in the Drule Empire, but he had always been very discreet about them. Now he seemed completely out of control, boasting his indiscretions to anybody without any remorse. It was like he had no conscience anymore. Cossack had to make a prompt decision to leave or to stay in Doom. He felt that he was tired and that he had seen enough.

So Cossack stood up from the bed and walked to his desk to turn on his comp; he decided to enter the empire's intergalactic net. He wanted to seek for a new military job that would allow him to transfer back to the empire. There was no point on staying at Doom anymore. When he entered to his browsing page, he noticed that he had an encrypted message awaiting for his reading. That was odd. The only person who would always send him that type of message was Prince Lotor and it was only when they were at a secret mission and there was a matter of life and death. Besides, Prince Lotor had spent all day with him, why would he send him an encrypted message? He could've just told him…wouldn't he?

Well, he decided to check the message and to open it he had to put the secret code. He entered: _Queen Lenora._

The message immediately decrypted and it read as follows:

_"This message is addressed to Commander Cossack of Doom. Please do not tell anyone about the reception of this message. It is completely confidential. This is regarding the visions that Prince Lotor was having when he saved your life. It is called the Third Eye Curse. Witch Haggar used that curse to take a hold on Prince Lotor's body. Do not trust him at all. It is not Prince Lotor. The real Prince Lotor is trapped. You need to seek a person who knows magic to help him break the curse so he can be free again. Please be discreet about this just like you were told. Do this as soon as possible. Prince Lotor's life depends on it."_

Commander Cossack was in shock. He shook his head and decided to find out who the remittent had been, but because the message was encrypted and the culprit did not identify him or herself, he couldn't find out who sent it.

He read the message many times before it self destroyed. He recalled the conversation he had with Prince Lotor when they were planning the attack on Arus. The visions that Prince Lotor had told him about…Cossack had promised him that he would seek a magic person to help him deal with it. If this message was true it meant that the gypsy pirate did indeed curse the prince before dying.. If it was true that Witch Haggar had found about that curse, then his suspicions had been correct, she could have brainwashed the Prince somehow. That would explain the strange behavior in Prince Lotor. And boy… had he changed…Cossack thought that the witch being so powerful could have done anything to the prince. That was why Lotor seemed so close to her now. It all made perfect sense now.

But who could've sent that message? The only one that could've known the code and the whole situation would be Prince Lotor. Maybe even trapped he had found a way to send this encrypted message, the prince was very resourceful. Cossack sat still for a while in front of his monitor. He shook his head. He decided that it didn't matter who sent the message. He would have to find out what was happening as soon as possible…and he knew exactly what he had to do…

* * *

Prince Lotor was staring at the darkness. He had grown tired of spying through the crystal and watching how Masserath had entered his father's harem once more. But this time, he took Princess Romelle to satisfy his unending lust. Lotor got extremely mad at Masserath's continuing teasing comments about what he was doing to Romelle and how much she resembled Princess Allura. Prince Lotor could hear Princess Romelle's futile pleas for mercy while Lotor/Masserath had his way with her time and time again. Prince Lotor stopped watching and listening, but mostly it was because he was waiting for Masserath to fall asleep. Masserath had been drinking again so soon the effects of the wine and the extreme exercise took its toll on Masserath and he fell asleep.

As soon as the crystal went completely dark, Prince Lotor stood up looking at it. He was so hopeful that a glitter of light would appear somehow. Oh, how much he wanted to see Allura again. Then suddenly his hope raised when he saw the crystal shining again. He rapidly looked through it and he saw what seemed like a hall with a lot of people, all humans, dressed elegantly. Many were dancing; others were talking and laughing. It seemed like a beautiful ball. He wondered if this was a memory of hers or just a hopeful thought.

He still couldn't locate her among the people from the outside of the crystal, so he tried to get into the dream without any help. He wanted so badly to get out of that darkness. Fortunately the crystal expanded like a window so he could manage to enter the party and walk freely between the dancers and partygoers. No one seemed to notice he was there. So he walked some distance looking everywhere. Then he saw her. She was dressed in a beautiful light pink gown; with her crown on her head. She was absolutely stunning. She was talking to an older man. The face of that man seemed so familiar.

Yes, he was sure he had seen that man before. He recognized him as the man with the light brown hair and the crown upon his head that had appeared in the Voltron recordings and then on Arus. He stood there watching them talking. Suddenly Allura, looked at him startled and said:

"Prince Lotor! You're here…"

The man with the crown turned to look at him too and didn't seem surprised. Prince Lotor was startled that the man could see him while the other partygoers could not. But then again, he had already had experiences with specters and how they seemed to acknowledge his presence everywhere he went. So Prince Lotor approached them both and said: "Princess Allura…" Allura promptly made the introduction:

"Prince Lotor…this is my father King Alfor"

King Alfor looked at Prince Lotor and said: "I have seen you before." Prince Lotor gasped that King Alfor would take the initiative of commenting about their previous encounters so he answered:

"Yes, I recall seeing you, your highness. Many times… Indirectly, you gave me the idea of falling back from Arus".

Allura looked incredulously at Lotor: "You've seen my father before?"

Lotor answered to her: "Yes, the day I met you, he was there in the castle and he talked to me." Allura assumed it was because of his visions.

King Alfor told him: "You did well that day…you protected my daughter. I thank you for that."

Lotor answered: "I just had to do it…"

King Alfor smiled and said nodding: "I know. And I also must tell you that the message was received. Help will come soon." he then turned to his daughter and told her: "I have to go now, Allura. But I will see you soon. Just don't be afraid about trusting these dreams. Remember that I am with you always". And with this last remark, the image of King Alfor disappeared.

Allura just said: "Father…please don't go" But her father didn't come back. Then her smile turned into a sad grimace.

Lotor was looking unto the place where King Alfor had just been; he was mentally interpreting what King Alfor had just told him and then he started to smile. He rapidly looked at Allura and asked her:

"Princess…did you send the message to my commander?"

She looked at him and said: "Yes, I did." Then Prince Lotor grinned and told her:

"Did you just hear what your father said? The message was received…Cossack must've read it."

Allura looked at him with eyes open wide and then slightly smiled:

"I sent it because, I found out that the Pollux attack was true".

"I told you it was true, everything I have told you is completely true…Thank you for believing me". The prince said relieved.

"Actually I didn't believe it much, I'm sorry, it just sounded too weird…" she shrugged. "I did it just to see if it would work".

Lotor shook his head, "That does not matter anymore…the important thing is that the message is out, and someone listened".

"Yes, I really hope that you get to be free again…"she said looking at his big yellow eyes. Even if he was slightly smiling, he still seemed so sad.

He slightly frowned and told her: "Princess, I need you to listen to me very careful for I must warn you, that the attack on Arus will commence in three days from now. Witch Haggar transformed Prince Avok of Pollux into a robeast. He is very powerful and he is an excellent swordsman. There will be a simultaneous attack to your castle, but I believe that if you are ready, when they come, you might have a chance to defeat them. The robeast has a weakness that if Voltron attacks it right there, Voltron will defeat it in practically no time."

She listened to him carefully so that she would remember all of his information. He also explained that the attack from Doom, depended mostly on the element of surprise. So if they were ready, Doom's defeat was a sure guarantee. Then she asked him:

"Don't you feel bad telling me all about this?"

He looked at her quizzically and answered: "How could I? You have no idea of all the evil things that they are planning to do. My father wants to you to be his sex slave and he promised to give you to Masserath too. They are planning on sharing you". Lotor shook his head, "I can not let them touch you."

She shivered when she heard King Zarkon's plans with her. But then she got closer to Prince Lotor and asked the question she was dying to ask him: "Why? Why did you protect me from your father the first time you attacked Arus?"

He slightly frowned and looked down shaking slightly his head: "I cannot tell you now…but just know this, that I will never let my father harm you while I am alive."

She gasped disappointedly and asked: "Will you ever tell me?"

He looked at her intriguingly and told her: "Of course you will know…I give you my word that I will tell you when the time is right and hopefully when I am free again".

He then took her hands and they both gasped at how soft their touch felt.

She said: "You're hands feel so soft."

He nodded: "Yes, I wonder why this happens in dreams".

She laughed looking at his eyes: "So many weird things happen in dreams."

He gazed deeply into her blue eyes and asked: "Would you dance with me Princess Allura?"

She kept smiling and answered: "I thought you'd never ask".

He then put one hand on her waist while she put one hand on his shoulder and then they started to waltz through the hall. The partygoers where like distant hazes still present but ignoring them completely while they looked at each other's eyes and felt their bodies circling around in gracious dance movements that made them feel like time had stood still.

They didn't know how much time they would have to share such a wonderful moment but they felt a spiritual connection that transcended time and space to make this instant a special memory for them. They both just wanted to stay there dancing, far from harm, from pain and loneliness. Was this the prince that she had been waiting for? He certainly wasn't perfect, but who was perfect after all? He just wanted this moment to last forever. Only inside her mind he could feel so free and peaceful after all the suffering that he had endured.

They were still dancing when she felt her dream slowly fading away. She tried to hold on to him with all her might but all she could helplessly see was the pain reflected in his eyes as he was being dragged away into the darkness again.

When she woke up she had tears in her eyes while her heart was starting to break.

* * *

To be continued

_Harmony Winters: Yeah, I had to include the VF even if it is difficult to me make them good dialogues. Their personalities are a challenge to capture, specially when I'm more focused on what's happening at Doom. Thanks for keep reading._

_The dark rose maiden/Christine: Whoo, you really like good music: Metallica. Another thing we share in common. It is difficult to see another person using your body while you watch helplessly your life being destroyed. I think I have mistreated Lotor very much in this story. Glad that you're enjoying it. Your comments are most appreciated._

_Trueth: Thanks for all your comments. I hope you keep tuned. I'll try to soften up in the next chapters, as much as I can in this horror fic. But it's gonna be hard. :s_


	18. Chapter 18

_All characters in Voltron belong to WEP and Toei Animation Co. However, the story depicted here is based loosely on the animated series, but with some dramatic changes due to my longing to change most of the plot of the original series. This story includes topics of the occult, terror, adult themes and language. (Too many horror movies can do that to you…) As my main language is not English critics are much appreciated. Enjoy…_

**Chapter 18: Rivalry**

King Zarkon and Haggar were lying on his bed experiencing the afterglow. Haggar was smirking while she recalled how Zarkon had submitted to her will; the aphrodisiac perfume made him fall helplessly under her spell.

She had made him promise that he would bed her permanently if she would bring Arus to his feet. It was only a matter of time when he would make her his queen. She just had to be sure that the Arus raid would be a complete success.

Then she heard him snore and she smirked. She could grow accustomed to his presence, even to his loud noises. She had done so much in her life just to be with King Zarkon. She left her home world and her people when he promised that he would make her his queen. It had been so long ago. Then her mind started recalling the day she met the love of her life…

* * *

After breakfast, Allura went to castle control to talk to Coran. She felt more reassured after her father appeared during her sleep and told her to trust her dreams. She had to tell the guys about the warning she had received in her dream, even if they wouldn't believe her. On the other hand, she wasn't sure to mention anything about Prince Lotor being her informant. She may have to change the version a little bit, just to avoid any misunderstandings; specially with Keith. She was sure that he wouldn't like to know that she was having some kind of contact with the "enemy". So she walked decidedly to look for Coran and the others.

In castle control, Coran was talking to Keith. As she approached them, both smiled to her. But Keith noticed that she seemed worried. So he asked her with real concern:

"Princess are you ok?"

She slightly smiled at him and answered: "I do have to speak to both of you, but I have to ask from you a big favor first."

Coran's eyes looked intrigued while Keith got closer to her and said:

"Anything, princess." Hearing Keith's reply gave her a little more confidence to make her request.

"I need both of you to listen to me, with a very open mind. What I'm about to tell you may sound a little…unusual". She said this with a serious grimace.

Then Keith looked at Coran who was still gazing at the princess now with worried eyes. Then Coran said to her:

"Princess, whatever you have to say, I will listen to it carefully, but by the way you are talking I am starting to feel a little bit worried."

She answered to Coran lifting her brows slightly: "Well, you should be worried…"

Keith told her with refrained anxiety: "Please tell us what happened Princess".

She sighed and took some moments to decide where to start her story.

* * *

Commander Cossack got dressed very early and left his chambers two hours before dawn. By his own inquires and through some of the officers, he had discovered that Haggar was not the only witch living on Doom. Actually, there were other witches that had their own aspirations and wished to challenge Haggar as the personal advisor to King Zarkon. Cossack had heard that the witch most eager to challenge Haggar was called Zondra.

Zondra had lived in Doom for many years and was very powerful. Her most effective magic was using plants as weapons. But also, she made great potions and was very knowledgeable about magic and curses. Zondra never went to Castle Doom because she hated Haggar. It seemed they have had an altercation many years ago that was still unresolved and while Haggar had kept living under the protection of King Zarkon; Zondra chose to live far away in a hidden hut in some small spot of the city.

Cossack had been aware of where did Zondra live for quite some time. He had discreetly researched for the information since the first time he had talked to Prince Lotor about finding out how to solve the visions problem. He just hadn't visited Zondra, because after Prince Lotor changed his treatment towards him, he thought that visiting another witch would be completely unnecessary.

Cossack was dressed in a dark cloak so that no one could recognize that he had a high military position in King Zarkon's army. The hut where Zondra lived was very secluded in one of the overpopulated sectors of the city. Cossack noticed that the place needed some serious infrastructure repairs. So with slightly trembling hands he knocked the door and waited for an answer. He wasn't too fond of visiting witches lairs.

After his third intent, he heard the door lock open. A middle framed old drule woman with long ash white hair and green skin opened the door. Her eyes were slight yellow and looked at him from top to bottom with a distrusted grimace. Then she asked:

"Yes? Who are you looking for?"

Cossack said as low as possible: "Good morning ma'm, I am looking for Zondra. Does she live here?"

She frowned and asked: "Who are you?"

He wasn't sure to identify himself yet so he answered: "I am looking for Zondra, it's urgent that I speak to her".

She gazed curiously at him for a minute; then her grimace softened and she told him: "Come inside".

He followed her slowly looking at all sides, not completely trusting. Besides, under his cloak he had his sword just in case he needed it. When he entered she peeked outside for any witnesses that might be spying on her, then she hurriedly closed the door.

He kept gazing at her as she closed the entrance to the hut. Then she silently walked and stood in front of him looking at his eyes and said:

"You can uncover yourself, commander".

He gasped startled at the mention of his title and he asked: "How you…?"

"I wasn't completely sure, until you said it was urgent" she interrupted.

"So I can guess that you are Zondra", he said shyly uncovering his head from the cloak.

"Of course…I am still not sure why you are here though, but I can guess you need help from Haggar…" she said turning from him unto the main room of the hut.

Cossack observed the simple one room cottage. He saw her cauldron and her different bottles and strange ingredients presumably for her potions. He also saw different kinds of plants but the most impressive one of all was a strange single red rose plant. He'd never seen such a huge rose before. She interrupted his thoughts.

"Am I right?"

"About?" he said startled.

"Haggar! She has done something to you, right?" she looked serious at him.

"Well, not to me…but to someone I know." He said with precaution.

Zondra gazed at him for a moment and went to a single table where a round crystal was set. She signaled him to sit on the chair on front of her. Slowly he complied to her and sat staring at her while she touched the crystal ball. He was very uncomfortable by visiting a witch. He never recurred to magic people; he always thought that he had the will and ability to resolve his own problems.

She softly told him: "You did not tell me your name commander".

"Can't you just guess the same way you figured out my title?" he asked. She cackled.

"I could, but it will take me longer to figure it out if you do not tell me."

"Very well… my name is Cossack," he said not too convinced.

"Cossack, huh?" she then closed her eyes and said something that he couldn't understand while she kept her claws on the crystal.

He frowned when he started to see a haze move inside the crystal ball. Then she opened her eyes and stared at the crystal; after a couple of minutes she said:

"You seek help for…the crown prince?" she looked briefly at him to confirm his answer. He opened wide his eyes and nodded.

She looked again at the crystal and said: "The prince has been cursed by a galliny'aan. Ooooh, that is not good." She was shaking her head in denial.

Cossack shook his head and said: "What do you mean? You can not help him?"

She started shaking a bony finger and said: "I did not say that, I just said that this is not good. Now please be quiet." He sighed.

She continued her ramblings: "A third eye curse… a door… a bridge to the spiritual realm, a…mirror oh, wow…this is big." She frowned and started shaking her head again.

Cossack was starting to get desperate watching her movements and hearing her comments. He couldn't hold himself and said: "What? What is big?"

She didn't answer… she just stared at the crystal until the haze disappeared from it. Then she ignored him moving her eyes in annoyance. Then she stood up hurriedly from the table and started looking for something while she mumbled to herself.

Cossack stood up from the table just gazing at her, expecting her to tell him something... anything. But after a while, in which she continued ignoring him, he asked in annoyance:

"Well? Can you help him or not?" his hands were at his sides. She suddenly stopped and turned to look straight at him.

"This is not going to be easy, commander." She said seriously.

"Why?" he asked impatiently.

"You see commander, Haggar has taken advantage of the prince's curse to use him as a vessel."

Cossack kept shaking his head in confusion. She noticed his doubts and added:

"Oh very well, I will explain it to you as if you were a little boy." She said annoyed while he gasped and shook his head. Cossack felt exasperated by the insolence of this witch.

She started telling him: "The moment Prince Lotor was cursed he became a door to the spiritual realm. All of us have what is called a Third Eye. This third eye is located in the center of our foreheads. This is the eye that can perceive the spiritual realm. Some people are born with this eye more developed than others. So it is easier for them to control what they see. But those who are imposed to develop the third eye as a curse… like the prince, cannot control what they see, so eventually they lose their minds and are fated to die miserably. Haggar must have figured out his cursed state so she used the Mirror of Taressam to use the prince's body as a vessel."

"The mirror of what?" Cossack asked with a frown.

"The Mirror of Taressam…and this is the part that really worries me. (She sighed) The Mirror of Taressam is a very ancient mirror that was said to behold the most evil of demons from the spiritual world. The name of this demon was Masserath; he was very powerful. In the ancient days, it was said that he commanded legions of demons to conquer the physical world. As he became the greatest conqueror in the spiritual and physical realms, he proclaimed himself a god. And demanded to be worshipped like one. But the gods, insulted by his rebellion, condemned him to live in the darkness trapping him in a mirror that reflected nothing but dark haze. Until now the common belief was that this story was just an old legend; the mirror was said to never exist. But it was just an assumption so that magic beings wouldn't venture on taking possession of something so powerful and dangerous. I really ignore how Haggar did it. But somehow, Haggar must have got a hold on that mirror and used Prince Lotor as a door to let Masserath out by possessing the prince's body."

Cossack then asked: "But what happened to the prince…is he…?"

"No, he is not dead. He is just trapped between the physical and the spiritual world, inside his own mind. The worst part is that he is aware of everything that is happening to his body but he is not able to control his destiny anymore. Masserath is in control now."

Cossack was confused so he asked her: "But there must be a way that he can use his body…"

She shook her head with certainty: "No, that is not possible. Masserath will not let him".

"But then how did he send me a message?" asked Cossack.

"A message? He sent you a message?" she narrowed her eyes intrigued.

"Yes, I'm almost sure that it was him and he used the intergalactic net…" he said with certainty.

"That's impossible…unless," she kept silent and then slightly cackled.

"Unless what?" he asked anxious.

"Unless he found a way to the outside world," she responded with a slight smirk.

"How?" he asked.

"Well, there is only one way…the spiritual realm communicates to the physical world through dreams. While we dream, our mind keeps working so it is possible for spiritual beings to get in contact with the physical ones. Of course, there has to be a strong connection between the spiritual messenger and the recipient of the dream," she said.

"What kind of connection is that?" he asked intrigued.

"The connection has to be a familiar bond like being related…or a loved one. Love is a powerful thing, you know. It's as strong as death." She kept silent for some moments and then she started cackling.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked obviously annoyed. He wasn't too happy with all the information that he had just learned.

"I just had a thought…I have not told you the worst part of it all…" she cackled again.

"You mean there's something more?" he asked alarmed.

"Of course…tell me something, how do you think you are going to defeat Masserath?" she narrowed her eyes at him. "He is undefeatable, you know".

"So you say there is no hope for the prince?" he said feeling incredulous.

"I did not say that" she shook a bony finger. "I just said that Masserath is undefeatable because he is immortal, but he can be neutralized…just like the gods did it…"

Cossack narrowed his eyes…and added: "We are not gods...how are we going to neutralize him?".

She shook her head annoyed at him and said: "The mirror…silly. We need the mirror of Taressam".

Cossack looked at her with extreme loath. Now that would be easier said than done…

* * *

To be continued

_XiaCheyenne: I am honored that you took time to review this story. It's good to know the insights of K/A authors. I also find myself reading about other pairings besides Lotor & Allura. But somehow, to me it's easier to write about life at Doom. It's just that I can't capture well the interaction of the different personalities of the Voltron Force. At least, that's my point of view. Or is it maybe that I am damaged, LOL! ;0))) Thanks for your comment._

_Harm: I had a couple of tears writing that Lotor-Allura exchange. I was mostly sorry for Lotor, it can't be easy to lurk in a dark place completely alone and just find a little bit of peace just for a short while. Actually, writing this part made me consider of where I am heading with this story. Thanks for your comments._


	19. Chapter 19

_All characters in Voltron belong to WEP and Toei Animation Co. However, the story depicted here is based loosely on the animated series, but with some dramatic changes due to my longing to change most of the plot of the original series. This story includes topics of the occult, terror, adult themes and language. (Too many horror movies can do that to you…) As my main language is not English critics are much appreciated. Enjoy…_

**Chapter 19: Secret Agendas**

Keith took Allura's hands in his and told her: "Princess, never doubt our belief in you. You can tell us anything you need".

Once he said that, she looked at his honest dark which gave her a reassurance that Coran and Keith would listen to anything she would say. She felt the warmth of his hands squeezing lightly hers and she couldn't help but remember the soft hands that Prince Lotor had in her dreams. She felt so sad remembering the pain reflected in the prince's eyes. She wished she could do something more to help him to be free. But all she could do now was to completely trust in those who could protect her, like Keith. She felt so safe when he was around and his friendship meant the world to her. He was handsome and polite. She knew she could count on him if she needed anything. If Arus' laws weren't so strict she would've considered formalizing a relationship with him. But he was a commoner and he could only serve as a recreational pastime, until she would marry a royal like herself. It was sad, but she didn't make the laws, she just had to comply with them.

Keith looked at Allura with real concern. For quite sometime he had been considering his status in Arus. He knew that his assignment on Arus was not a permanent one. So he fought with all his might to keep his relationship with Allura a strictly official one. Even if he had grown fond of her, he would maintain a cordial friendship with respect and loyalty; besides, Nanny and Coran had hinted so many times that the princess should marry another royal not a commoner like him or any of the other guys from the team. Arus' laws were very strict about this. So he shut himself from a possibility of establishing a romantic relationship with Allura. It required a lot of his martial arts training and meditations; the girl was very beautiful and sweet. And he could've sworn that sometimes she even demonstrated being attracted to him. But he shook his head to take these senseless ideas from his head. He was a very disciplined soldier. Nevertheless, all those forbidden possibilities wouldn't keep him from protecting her; it was his duty and he would comply with it, no matter what.

Then Allura told Keith: "Thank you Keith, I know I can count on you. I have been having some unusual dreams where things have been revealed to me".

Coran got closer while Keith asked her: "What kind of dreams?"

She answered cautiously: "I can't exactly describe them but what I can tell you is that, I dreamt about the Pollux raid being informed to me before Pidge read it in his comp yesterday".

Coran narrowed his eyes to her and said: "Princess, are you sure it was a dream?"

Princess Allura said: "Yes Coran, I'm positive, I thought it was a silly dream that I couldn't believe, until Pidge read his comp."

Keith said looking at her and releasing her hands slowly: "Couldn't it be something fortuitous or that maybe you must have heard something…?"

She shook her head: "No Keith, it's nothing like that. Just like you, I first believed it was nothing important but last night my father appeared in my dreams and told me that I should believe in them".

Coran said: "Well, it's not the first time that King Alfor has appeared and given you valuable information."

"Yeah, but that's not all", Allura said shaking her head and crossing her hands in front of her. "Last night, I was informed that in three days Arus will be attacked by Doom."

Keith narrowed his eyes and asked her: "Are you sure?"

"Yes" she said trying to avoid naming her informant. "I was told that it's going to be a surprise attack and that witch Haggar will use the prince of Pollux who was transformed by her into a robeast."

"What else did your father tell you?" Keith said assuming that the informant was King Alfor. Allura noticed this, but decided not to amend Keith's misinterpretation. She answered:

"That the prince of Pollux is a great fighter but I know his weakness…"

Coran then told her that she should give them all the information that she knew. Even if it turned out to be just a false alarm, to know anything about a future attack could make the difference between life and death. Allura told them everything Lotor had informed her about the impending attack, the strategy and how to defeat Doom. She was very careful not to mention Prince Lotor's name; she hoped to explain about his intervention later when the time was right. She just wanted them to believe her and help her protect Arus without any innecesary controversies. Besides, she still secretly shivered when she remembered the plans King Zarkon and Masserath had for her. She didn't want to end up being a sex slave to that fiendish king and his diabolical pretend-to-be-son.

Coran and Keith agreed to take note of Allura's information and later they would make a plan to defend themselves in case the attack was true. If the information she gave them was accurate, they would have three days for the adequate preparations to insure victory over Doom.

* * *

Cossack was still looking squeamishly at witch Zondra. She had treated him insolently and now she presumed that he would get some creepy mirror from witch Haggar. So he asked her with annoyance:

"Isn't there any other way of neutralizing that fiend?"

She shook a bony finger at him and said: "Sorry commander, as you already said…we are not gods…we can just follow their path. Witch Haggar still has the mirror in her possession. So, if you want to help the prince, you will retrieve it from her and bring it to me."

Somehow those words made Cossack uneasy. He didn't like the idea of taking such a dangerous tool from a witch, just to hand it in to another one. Witches were so treacherous and always had their secret agendas. But he had no other choice, for now.

"Very well, did you see in that crystal ball where does Haggar have the mirror?" he said arching a brow.

"She has it in her laboratory, of course. It is hanging on a wall, carefully covered. She is so trusted that nobody knows what she is doing, that she hasn't hidden it well," Zondra said with a smirk.

"Good, so I will have to forge a plan to retrieve it". He said narrowing his eyes in thought.

Zondra got close to him and told him: "We still have not talked about payment, commander".

He looked at her annoyed. "I brought you money, I know witches do not work for free…"

He took out a pouch full of coins from under his cloak and handed it to her. Her eyes grew big with greed while a smirk crossed her face.

"Well, I was not talking about this, but I will not refuse it", she said hiding the pouch in one of her pockets.

"What do you mean?" said Cossack narrowing his eyes at her.

"I want you to help me be the new royal personal advisor…" she said decidedly.

"I do not have the power to appoint that", warned Cossack.

"Oh, but you have the crown prince's trust, you can give him a good word for me" she said with suspiciousness.

Cossack shook his head, "I can not promise you anything."

She narrowed her eyes, "Commander, you will have to do better than that…if you want the prince to be free."

Cossack sighed and slowly shook his head. He couldn't believe it. This witch did have her secret agenda after all.

"The only way I can help you, witch Zondra is by delivering the prince. So you will have to help me free the prince first and then we will talk about appointments, is that clear?" he said with refrained anger.

She smirked and said: "Very well commander. We will do it your way. When you have the mirror, come immediately to me. I will deal with the rest."

"Good," he said distrustfully.

Then Cossack covered his head with his cloak and immediately headed to the door. He couldn't wait to get out of that den. He hated dealing with witches; he just knew that this would not be easy. But there was no other way to help Prince Lotor to be free again. Now he had to go back to the castle and explain his brief absence; then he would have to start planning on how to get inside Witch Haggar's laboratory and relieve her from the damned mirror.

* * *

Prince Lotor/Masserath was supervising stages for the impending attack to Arus. He was also making a secret inventory of all of Zarkon's personnel, ammunitions, weaponry and all information he deemed necessary to scholar and fulfill his sinister purposes. He wasn't interested just in Arus, he was interested in all the Denubian Galaxy and the Drule Empire too. He may even want to consider the Galaxy Alliance as an addition to his conquests. Even if the humans were pitiful beings, they could be useful slaves and worshippers. But the Drule Empire would be a great acquisition for his conquest. That empire was so rich and technologically advanced. He would be invincible.

Fortunately, he knew about the emperor's fixation with Prince Lotor's body and he would use that advantage to lure the emperor to his clutches. Then the Doom Kingdom and the Drule Empire would be one under his command. It would be just like old times, but this time nobody would stop him. He would still have to forge a plan to eliminate the only person who knew of his existence: Witch Haggar. But that would come later. He had to gain their trust a little bit more so then he could strike when least they expect it. He would eventually have to eliminate King Zarkon to gain his throne so he could start his line of conquests as king. And at last, he would be worshipped like the god he was. Now that the spiritual realm was opened with this vessel and his presence, he could access both realms and let loose all of his power.

But everything had to start with Arus and that robot Voltron. They would be easy to dispose of. Weren't they just pitiful and weak humans? Even if they manage to do a little bit of harm, he would eliminate them soon enough. No gods will stop him now. He cackled while he worked.

Prince Lotor was listening to Masserath's mental ramblings and plots and he couldn't believe all the terrible plans he had. He wasn't too sorry about his father; for he would get what he deserved, but he was worried about his princess. He knew he just couldn't help her physically but at least spiritually he would help her all he could. But the only way he could warn the princess about Masserath's plan would be when his body was resting and he could access the princess's dreams. So he would have to wait until then.

King Zarkon and Haggar gave a surprise visit to Lotor/Masserath. Masserath was startled at their approach and told his father with refrained annoyance:

"Is everything alright father?"

Zarkon looked at him with a satisfied smirk and answered: "Oh just making sure that the last stages of the preparations are going according to plan. Tell me, my son…is there any situation that I should know about?"

Lotor/Masserath told him: "Oh none at all, father." He gave him the most flashing hypocrite smile. Masserath would have the privilege of killing Zarkon himself, but until that was a possibility he would have to play the best role of his life.

"That's good to know, so I can expect you to join me at the arena a little bit later" said Zarkon arching a brow.

Lotor/Masserath smirked with glee: "I wouldn't miss it, father". Now that was something that Masserath really enjoyed. He loved going to the arena and delight himself with the executions of slaves or he would join the fights against robeasts and participate in all kind of gory activities involved in there. He planned to make those arena spectacles even bigger than what they actually were. Oh, he could hardly wait to make his plans come true…

* * *

To be continued

_Trueth: Oh, thank you. I really think this could be a true gossipy story, LOL! But I really believe the Voltron plot is a great plot to rewrite completely from scratch. Oh well, so if you can endure the hard parts, I have your permission to toughen up. Now don't get scared ;0))) Thanks for reading._

_LotornoMiko: Oh yes! This plot is getting more complicated as I write. Actually, I don't even know how it's going to end. I originally planned to make a short story. I have an idea but when I start writing it just changes into something more complicated. Can you believe it? Hope you keep liking what you read. Thanks for your comments._

_Christine/dark rose maiden: Thank you so much for your reviews, they really influence my thoughts while I write. You really get the interpretation of the plot, the same way I think. Cossack was a funny twit in the series. The writer's didn't give him the credit he deserved (well, it was a kiddies show anyway) I made his character for a more mature audience. Besides, Lotor needed someone to trust while he was in Doom. I gave him that. Thanks for your reading and reviews. _

_Wadewells: Anything can happen in horror stories. Hope you keep reading and enjoying._

_HarmWinters: There you have it. Hope the K/A exchange was of your liking, even if this is obviously Lotor's show. I just can't leave my fave royal drule. Thanks for your comments, they are most appreciated._


	20. Chapter 20

_All characters in Voltron belong to WEP and Toei Animation Co. However, the story depicted here is based loosely on the animated series, but with some dramatic changes due to my longing to change most of the plot of the original series. This story includes topics of the occult, terror, adult themes and language. (Too many horror movies can do that to you…) As my main language is not English critics are much appreciated. Enjoy…_

**Chapter 20: Deception**

Princess Allura went to her room after a day of planning and practicing for the next defensive action of Arus. At last her blue lion was completely restored and she was happy that she had been airborne with it. She felt a little bit more confident that this time they would be victorious over Doom. She hoped that the information that she had given Coran and Keith would prove useful when the attack commenced. She had maintained Prince Lotor's help anonymous because she knew that Keith would disapprove of her having contact with someone from Doom, specially it's crown prince. She had noticed that Keith didn't trust or like Prince Lotor at all. Keith had made many comments about his dislike towards the prince every time that they had a meeting. It made her sad because she really cared for both of them very much. Both were so protective towards her that it really moved her the way they treated her. She just hoped that she would never had to make a decision between them. Will all these thoughts in her mind, she got prepared to go to bed.

She wondered if she would see the prince tonight in her dreams. She was looking forward to it, because that meant that he would have a little peace of mind. She had seen how dark was the place he was in and she couldn't imagine herself in such a dreadful place for more than one hour. How could he stand to be alone in the darkness for so long? No wonder he reflected so much misery in his eyes. She just hoped that soon he would be free again and that that evil demon would stop being a threat to all of them, only then they could have peace at last.

Soon she had her head on her pillow and was transported to the place where all minds find solace in dreamland.

* * *

Prince Lotor had been looking through the crystal all the spectacles that Masserath had been participating in the arena. He had witnessed the most dreadful of executions and fights where Masserath had been starring. Masserath sure enjoyed himself whenever there was pain, suffering and a lot of violence.

Lotor had known about these situations all of his life. He had lived the pain of tortures, the suffering and the violence since he was a kid. And even though he would approve of those measures some times at war; if he were to choose a way of life, he would rather live in peace in a prosperous kingdom with someone to love at his side. He couldn't help but think of his princess. He still had to find out why she looked so much like his mother. It was like they were two drops of water. They couldn't be related…they were worlds apart, but eventually he would have to find out about that.

He looked at the crystal and it was starting to get dark, it seemed that Masserath was going to his dreamless state…at last. He kept waiting for some hint of light in it. He didn't have to wait much. He saw a very bright sky and a lake. He moved toward the crystal as fast as he could. He helped himself out of the darkness almost in a hurry. He was feeling more desperate of getting out of that darkness as everyday had become more torturing for him to be inside of his mind with just the terrible voice of Masserath as his only company. He felt that if he would have to keep inside that darkness for much longer he would loose his sanity and his will to continue living.

He walked looking at all directions and at the edge of the lake there she was, sitting and staring at the peaceful water. He approached her calling her name. She looked at him and smiled.

"Prince Lotor…how you've been?"

"Do I have to answer that question?" he asked kneeling beside her. "Well, under the circumstances all I can say is that I have been in much better conditions…I'd rather know how you have been.." he said with that sad and desperate look in his big eyes.

She frowned and shook her head, "I'm so sorry that this is taking so long…I wish there was something else that I could do for you"

His eyes softened while he told her, "The only thing that you can do is try to keep safe. If Masserath gets what he wants, nobody will be safe. He plans to conquer all the Denubian Galaxy, he wants to kill Haggar, my father…and even conquer the Drule Empire. I don't know what kind of demon is he, but he is dangerous and very powerful." He was shaking his head when he mentioned the last part as if he was remembering something.

"Don't worry, prince Lotor." She said touching the soft back of his hand. "Remember what my father said, soon help will be here."

He shook his head, "Sometimes I feel that it's not soon enough. Everyday that goes by that I have to stand Masserath's terrible presence in my mind, it just churns me not to be able to stop what he is doing. I feel so helpless"

"Soon, all of this will be over." She said trying to calm him. "And you'll have your life back, just hold on a little bit longer". Allura noticed that Prince Lotor seemed to be more restless than the last time she had spoken to him as if something had him scared.

He looked at her hand touching his and he grabbed it with both his hands. And while he was looking down, she could see a single tear running down his cheek. She didn't see him cry but that single tear made her heart ache, for she could see that he was suffering but she couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

Then he spoke softly: "Thank you Princess, for you have been the eye in the middle of my storm, I might have lost it a long time ago if it weren't for you".

"I have done nothing really…you..." she started to say.

He interrupted looking at her, "Oh but you have…you listened to me and sent the message…at least I have hope"

"Anyone could've done that, it's no big deal," she said shaking her head slightly.

He then sat closer to her and told her: "Allura, when this is all over and I get to be free…would you consider…being my bride?"

Allura opened wide her eyes and her mouth…she was speechless.

* * *

Cossack was in his room, sitting down before his desk. He had been looking at some papers before him. He couldn't concentrate much in them. During the day he had made significant inquiries and he had found out that witch Haggar had been staying at the king's chambers. And tonight was no exception. Some guards had seen when she was escorted from her lab unto the king's room. It was a great chance to try and sneak into her lab. Tonight was the best moment to do it. He knew that no guards were escorting the witch's den. They were too afraid to even get near her chambers. Doomites were extremely superstitious and Haggar had been feared since she had been King Zarkon's advisor for so many years. But Cossack would have to use that fear to his advantage and sneak into that room and take that damned mirror.

So he dressed in dark clothes and covered his head, he got out of his room when he knew that no personnel would be around the halls. He silently walked hiding himself from bystanders or guards just to be sure there were no witnesses that could point him out by being out of his room at late hours. Soon he was in the hall where the witch's lab was located. He didn't have to hide from anyone because there was no one around that area. He put his ear to the door and he could hear no one inside the lab. He tried the lock but it was closed. But he remembered his lock picking years when he was young so he used his talent to open the lab's door. He smirked when he heard the lock door open and silently he entered the room. He quietly closed the door behind him. He felt so uncomfortable by being in that place. He felt his heart pounding hard in his chest and his breathing had gotten fast and short.

He had to put his hand to his face, for the pestilence of Haggar's different potion ingredients invaded his nose. There was poor illumination in the room but as he had great night vision he wasn't bothered by it. He just kept looking at all directions, so nothing would take him by surprise.

Then he heard a noise. He took out his sword carefully. When he looked to the place where it came from, he felt something blue jumping towards him. As he heard a ferocious mew and saw the blue little shape jump at his direction, he hit it with the hilt of his sword. Then he saw Coba fall to the side and turn to look at him with it's bright eyes and showing his fangs. As the cat was slightly wounded by the hit, Cossack took advantage and hit Coba in its head leaving it seriously hurt and unconscious.

Then hurriedly, Cossack looked toward the walls of the den and on front of a stone bed he saw something covered hanging at the wall. He went to it and uncovered it. It was a very strange mirror. He covered it again, slipped it down and hurriedly ran towards the door. He carefully looked to see if there was no one around and soon he was running towards the darkness of the castle's halls.

* * *

Princess Allura didn't know what to say to the prince's sudden proposal. She didn't want to hurt him but she just wasn't ready for marriage yet. There were so many things to consider. Besides she didn't love him like that, she cared a lot for him but she just wasn't prepared to take such an important step and with her kingdom's enemy. It was just too soon and not right. She would have to turn him down as nicely as she could. So she turned her face from him looking upon the lake; which had suddenly grown agitated.

Prince Lotor noticed the disturbance in the dream as if her mind was becoming a whirlwind of thoughts. But kept looking at her in the hopes that somehow she would accept his proposal.

She started saying: "Prince Lotor, I am honored by your proposal, but now…" she stopped to seek for the right words. "I can't get married right now…I'm too young and Arus' laws don't allow me to be married until a certain age, which I have not reached yet…" she made out the last part. She hated lying but there was no other way of turning him down in a nice way. She looked at him hoping that he would buy it.

He didn't hide his disappointment so he asked: "And how much time will it take you to be that certain age?"

She said nodding: "Oh, like three more years…" Then she studied carefully his expression.

He stayed serious and after a while he said: "I will wait three years for you…But at least give me hope that you will accept me, once I am free again." She sighed and said:

"We should focus on you getting free, and then we will talk about everything else. Don't you think?" she slightly smiled at him.

He lowered his head. "Yeah, maybe you are right…besides I am worried about Masserath's powers…" he said with a disturbing grimace.

"Powers?" she said quizzically.

"Yeah, he has some strange hold with invisible forces, I saw those forces the day I was possessed. Masserath uses them… you see, today at the arena…one of those invisible forces killed a robeast. Everybody thought the robeast died because Masserath kicked it, but I saw through the crystal how a dark shadow attacked the robeast and choked it to death. He commands dark shadows that cannot be seen with the common eye" His grimace reflected true fear.

"Shadows?" she said unsure, it just sounded too creepy to be true.

Prince Lotor put his hands on her shoulders and looked straight at her eyes: "Princess Allura, just promise me one thing…"

She looked scared at him: "What?"

"That whatever happens, never get near Masserath, if during this next raid you get to see my body, just run as far away from it as you can and don't look back. Don't let him get you."

She felt a strange shiver taking all over her.

* * *

To be continued

_Trueth: Yes, I decided to make Keith an honorable man. The very bad man here is Masserath along with Zarkon. The famous love triangle with Keith-Allura-Lotor must stay as it is a very attractive storyline. Even if this story won't focus much in it. Cossack gets to be a hero in this chapter. Thanks for reading and your comments. _

_Christine/dark rose maiden: You got it right. As I said to Trueth, the love triangle is here to stay. Let's see what happens here because Allura is not so honest in this chapter. She has her own thing going, I made her more human and less saint. Thanks for your comments and for keep reading._


	21. Chapter 21

_All characters in Voltron belong to WEP and Toei Animation Co. However, the story depicted here is based loosely on the animated series, but with some dramatic changes due to my longing to change most of the plot of the original series. This story includes topics of the occult, terror, adult themes and language. (Too many horror movies can do that to you…) As my main language is not English critics are much appreciated. Enjoy…_

_This chapter was long due. I have been very busy, my apologies. _

**Chapter 21: Desperation**

Cossack found himself heading out from the castle into the darkness of the outside towards the city of Doom. It hadn't been easy for him. He had to hide too many times whenever guards were in the watch out inside the castle's halls. Sometimes he hesitated during his escape considering hiding back into his quarters, but he wasn't sure if he could trust in Haggar's magic and besides the mirror felt uneasy to carry. There was something about it that he didn't like at all. He had been feeling chills running up and down his spine. Also, he didn't know exactly just how fast Haggar would find out about the missing mirror. He had to act fast and leave the mirror with Zondra. And if the coast was clear, he would come back and act like nothing had happened.

* * *

Princess Allura looked at the frightened prince and just felt a sudden fear for her life. His words were a terrible warning that immediately made her aware of the impending danger to her safety and maybe her life. So she asked him:

"Are you sure of what you saw?"

"Yes, princess. I can assure you that Masserath is more powerful than we all think. I saw shadows helping him commit murder. I fear for you because his intensions towards you are terrible," he lowered his head with deep sorrow.

"I will do exactly as you say Prince Lotor, I'll keep myself safe within the blue lion, we have established a well defensive plan against Doom, they won't surprise us" she said trying to sound comforting but deep inside of her, she still had doubts.

Then he looked at her, just admiring her sky colored eyes, and touched her cheek with the back of his fingers while he said: "I could never forgive myself if something ever happened to you…"

She lowered her eyes, slightly shaking her head and then felt a blush come upon her face. "Please your highness…"

"It is true, princess Allura. I care for you more than you will ever know…" he said while he got closer to her.

The princess put her fingers on his lips, so he wouldn't continue talking about his feelings but he took her hand and kissed it. She felt that same softness emanating from his lips unto her hand. But words would be kept unspoken, for the time of separating was reaching them again.

Before she woke up, she could see him holding on to her and another single tear running down one of his cheeks while he told her: "Please be careful my princess, don't forget…to keep safe".

Then she saw him being dragged again into the darkness while her dream disappeared from her waking eyes and his last words kept ringing inside her memory: "Keep safe".

* * *

Zondra hurriedly opened the door of her hut when she heard an urgent knocking at the early hours of dawn. She had sensed a powerful force behind the door just before opening it so she wasn't surprise when she saw the commander holding something covered on his hands.

"That has to be it..." she said with wide and anxious eyes.

"Yes, let me in Zondra…" he said hurriedly with a concerned gaze.

"Oh, of course…"she said while she moved aside to let him into her lair.

Cossact entered the hut almost running, he felt so uncomfortable carrying that mirror, he could almost feel the negative energy emanating from it. The damned chills were driving him crazy.

Zondra asked him: "Commander did someone see you take it?"

He answered: "No, I just had a little run out with Haggar's cat."

"Did the cat see you?" she asked with narrow eyes.

"It did, but my face was covered." He answered with loath and then added hurriedly, "Please tell where to put this mirror, it just gives me the creeps"

"Please be careful commander, don't let it fall…it is very valuable" she said withholding her excitement at being so close to the powerful and mythical Mirror of Taressam. She could almost touch the vibration of it's power surrounding her. She showed him where to position the mirror so that she could work with it. She uncovered it and kept gazing at it once he situated it at the wall she had appointed. There mirror had a perfect reflection of the hut's interior. She found it odd, because she could be sure that it was suppose to just show dark haze. But she would find about that later. Cossack kept looking at her with a questioning grimace. When she noticed his gaze, she gasped and told him:

"If the cat didn't see your face, then you are not in immediate danger. Haggar can see through her cat, it's a witch-cat bonding thing," she said shaking slightly her head. He stood silently frowning at her so she added, "well commander, your work is done for now…"

"What do you mean for now?" he said narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, I will summon you when I'm ready…" she said calmly.

"You can't free the prince now...tonight?" he said concerned.

"Of course not, these things take time…I have to prepare the spell and the right time to conjure the spiritual realm…I am about to do something that only gods have done before me…and you will help me when the moment arrives." She said with complete assurance.

He sighed and shook his head while he gritted between his teeth: "I can't believe this…"

"Hurry commander, you should leave now before the disappearance of the mirror is noticed; you are safe and I will keep in touch with you."

"How will I know when it is you contacting me?" he asked with annoyance.

"I will send you a book with a rose" she said looking straight at him.

"Very well, see you then…" he said walking towards the exit of the hut.

While Cossack was out heading towards the castle of Doom, he felt a little disappointed as his hopes for delivering the prince this very same night were dissipated. He would have to wait until Zondra finished whatever preparations she had to do to free the prince. Unfortunately, he knew he was just hours away from being shipped into the next Arus mission. That meant that the fiend Masserath would be in charge of the Arus raid, no matter how much he had hurried getting the mirror. And that also meant that if Zondra needed him immediately; he could not go to her because he would be a million light years away from Doom. But his responsibilities as a high commander were a priority specially during such an important mission like the Arus raid. At least he felt a little safe from Haggar, but he still didn't trust what could happen if that witch-cat bond thing lead her straight to him. He would have to keep in guard and be ready for anything that might come that could compromise his most secret priority mission: bringing back the real Prince Lotor.

* * *

That morning at Doom, there was a lot of buzz from the castle unto the ship's hangars. Officers, commanders, soldiers and robots were boarding the ships for the long trip to Arus. King Zarkon and Haggar had awoken early to prepare the last stages of the ship boardings. Prince Lotor/Masserath had joined them so that he could be a part of all that was going on. They were all on a good mood, their hopes were high and their energy was contagious.

Cossack had been working like nothing had happened but his eyes and ears were alert of signs that would lead to distress coming from the witch and the prince because of the mirror's disappearance. But it seemed that they hadn't noticed anything yet. Witch Haggar had not visited her lab during the morning because Prince Avok was not there. He was already packed and shipped inside a coffin in some kind of hibernation for the long voyage to Arus.

She spent the night at the king's quarters where they had shared their lusting passions encouraged by the aphrodisiac perfume she had been wearing just for her king. King Zarkon had been all but compliant to his new mistress and he seemed to enjoy every minute of it. Little did he know that he was actually under a spell and Haggar knew that if Zarkon found out about it; he would make her pay dearly by permanently dismissing her from his life. She couldn't and wouldn't allow that. Haggar kept concentrated on her almost sure victory that would make King Zarkon proud of her and also bring her the status of new Queen of Doom.

Soon the warships of the Doom fleet were all airborne heading unto open space, with just one address in their navigational controls: Planet Arus.

* * *

The Voltron Force had been making the last drills while patrolling the arusian atmosphere. Keith had been coordinating with Coran every defense system so that everything worked according to plan. He knew they were still a day away from the appointed time warning that Allura had gave them. But what if her dream was wrong? What if there was no attack or what if there was an attack that very same day? The team would be ready no matter what...

* * *

To be continued

_Sorry, I just wanted to finish this chapter fast. I hated writing it. I felt like I had nothing to say. In the next chapter: the Arus raid. I hope that one will be more fun to write. ;0)))_

_LostinNY: Thanks for liking my writing. I had to let the prince out, I could feel his desperation. There's where I took the title of this next chapter. Thanks for your comments. ;0)))_

_Trueth: Yeah, that proposal was something only Lotor could do. Cossack is still the man! Thanks for your comments. Most appreciated. ;0)))_

_Christine/Dark Rose Maiden: Thanks for your wonderful insight. You really make me think hard. Thanks for keep reading. ;0)))_

_Lotorsincline: My dear prince, thanks for taking your precious time from your castle affairs to read this story. Sorry that I made you suffer so much. You're my hero, love ya! ;0)))_

_MelodyWinters: Glad that you have been enjoying the story. Thx for your comments. You love the L/A pairing? You fooled me big time there; I thought you were all K/A! ;0)))_

_HarmonyWinters: Yeah, I really have my doubts on Keith, but at least here he is all macho man. Thx for your comments. ;0)))_


	22. Chapter 22

_All characters in Voltron belong to WEP and Toei Animation Co. However, the story depicted here is based loosely on the animated series, but with some dramatic changes due to my longing to change most of the plot of the original series. This story includes topics of the occult, terror, adult themes and language. (Too many horror movies can do that to you…) As my main language is not English critics are much appreciated. Enjoy…_

**Chapter 22: The Arus Raid**

The day of the expected attack had arrived. Keith had ordered the Voltron Force to launch the lions. There were still no signs of enemy ships or robeasts. But they were ready nevertheless. The team had been feeling restless for a while, so Lance asked:

"Keith, are you sure that Doom is coming today?"

"Lance, we can never be a hundred percent sure, but it's good to be ready even if nothing does really happen. We're not taking chances this time," Keith answered assuredly.

Then Hunk commented, "I have Lance's same uneasiness, I still don't understand how could you know that Doom is coming precisely today."

Keith answered, "Listen guys, let's just say that we have help from other sources".

When Allura heard Keith's words she slightly smiled. Keith didn't say anything about her dreams and she was grateful for that. If the warning was for naught then she would have made a fool of herself in front of only Keith and Coran; not the whole team.

Then Pidge said, "Hey guys, my radar is picking something…"

Then Coran's voice sounded through their lion pits: "Voltron Force, the castle's radar is registering unidentified vessels approaching fast to the castle…"

Allura was startled but in part she was alleviated that the warning seemed to turn out to be true. The other Voltron team members gasped in astonishment with Coran's announcement.

Keith said: "Well Coran, does it seem that our leak was right?"

Coran said assuredly: "I would say so Keith, the radar's detecting a coffin shaped vessel, you should be ready for an impending robeast attack".

Keith barked: "OK team, you heard Coran, let's get ready to form Voltron".

* * *

Witch Haggar and Lotor/Masserath were at the flagship watching through the ship's monitor how the coffin shaped ship landed and opened to reveal Prince Avok's robeast form get ready to start it's rampage.

But what they expected to be a surprise attack to Arus, turned out to be a surprise defensive attack towards their robeast. Voltron was ready and expecting them when the robeast was just getting out of it's confinement.

"What is this?! Were they expecting us?!" screamed Prince Lotor/Masserath at Haggar. "How did they know we were coming?"

Witch Haggar was shaking her head: "I have no idea, your highness…unless we have a spy who spilled the information."

Even with the obvious disappointment, Lotor/Masserath managed to say: "It does not matter, we will demolish them anyway".

Prince Lotor chuckled as he watched what was happening through the crystal and said: "The plan's not going your way… Is it Masserath?" Masserath answered: "Shut up nuisance!"

Prince Lotor/ Masserath screamed: "Commander Cossack, start the attack to the castle!"

"Yes, your highness," sounded Cossack's voice through the ship's communicators.

The robeast was very powerful indeed, and Voltron had to unsheathe it's blazing sword almost immediately to counter attack Prince Avok's fearsome blade.

Princess Allura told Keith: "Remember Keith, the robeast is the prince of Pollux and he is a great swordsman."

"Don't worry princess, we'll follow this battle just as we planned. Let's go team!," responded a very concentrated Keith.

Prince Avok was a formidable fighter. The Voltron force had to go through a hard time using their defensive tactics.

The castle was also under heavy attack by Doom's fleet of robot ships commanded by Cossack. But Arus' defenses were holding on quite successfully thanks to the effort of all the personnel in and outside the castle. Fortunately for Arus, in this attack there hadn't been a great number of robot fighters like the last time Prince Lotor had attacked. Witch Haggar's plan was forged upon the success of this battle depending mostly on the victory of Prince Avok. Prince Lotor/Masserath was not happy with the outcome of this fight so far. He was furious that Voltron was still standing and very much holding a great defense against Prince Avok.

"Listen team, it's time we end this battle, we aim now to the robeast's weak spot" said Keith with certainty.

"How do you know the robot's weak spot?" asked Lance.

"Just don't ask and do as I say!" said Keith.

"Aim at it, Lance!" said Allura.

"Oh well, here goes nothing", Lance was still unsure but did as he was told.

Suddenly, the unthinkable happened for the Doom forces. Haggar and Lotor/Masserath watched as Voltron aimed a well certain blow to Avok's weak spot.

"NO!" screamed Haggar and Masserath at the same time. They both watched in shock as the robeast plunged defeated to the lake and disappeared underneath the surface of the water.

"How did they know about the robeast's weak spot?!" Lotor/Masserath yelled. "We definitely have a traitor in our midsts! And when I find out who it is..." Lotor/Masserath was making fists and gritting his teeth in anger.

The Voltron Force started yelling in delight as they watched their defeated foe plunge into the lake.

Then Voltron went to give a hand at the battle being withheld at the castle while the doomite fighters had to retreat from their attack. To Cossack this was a very strange experience. It was the first time that he had gone through defeat while at the orders of Prince Lotor. Even though he knew that this was not really his royal ruler it was still an alien feeling not to withhold a victory the same way he had been experiencing for the last seven years. He knew that if Prince Lotor would have been in front of this attack the outcome would have been very different.

Prince Lotor started mocking and laughing at Masserath: "So you thought you had a great plan, did you? You are such a fool"

Lotor/Masserath was eeriely silent and had a furious frown and then without even looking, he suddenly grabbed the neck of the officer that was at his right side. He didn't let go of the officer's neck until he felt the bones snap in his hands. The personnel at the ship's bridge watched in horror as the lifeless body of the officer fell to the floor while Lotor/Masserath stood from his chair to where Witch Haggar was shaking her head incredulously watching the monitor. Then she turned to look at where Lotor/Masserath was approaching her but it was too late to react when she felt a blow to her face that made her fall to the floor.

"You incompetent slut! How you dare make me look like a fool?" Lotor/Masserath spat at her. "Your magic is worthless…just like you. Now I have to recur to other measures to defeat Voltron. My victory will not be denied…"

Then Lotor/Masserath turned and left the bridge. Everyone was looking at her. Witch Haggar touched her cheek in pain while she licked the blood from her lip and watched Lotor/Masserath leave with a determined and ireful pace. Even with the pain of her cheek and her defeat, she wondered what he meant when he said that he would use other measures to defeat Voltron. So she stood up and ordered the retreat.

* * *

The Voltron Force watched with rejoice as the Doom forces were retreating from Arus's atmosphere.

"And don't come back!" screamed Hunk. The other members of the Voltron force were laughing hard.

"Hey Keith, you really have to tell me how did you know about this attack, the robeast's weak spot and all of that" Lance asked again.

Keith laughed and said: "I'm not allowed to tell you"

Pidge added: "Oh, I know…it must be that we have a spy that you don't want us to know about".

"Well…" Keith started. And Allura interrupted:

"Guys, if you behave, I will tell you what really happened…" Allura sounded alleviated.

Pidge asked: "You know what happened princess?"

"Yes… I was the one who told Keith about the attack" Princess Allura added with certainty.

"What?" "Huh?" the rest of the team gasped at her words.

* * *

King Zarkon's face appeared at the ship's monitor.

"Well Haggar, have you and Lotor defeated Voltron?" he asked anxiously.

"Well sire, we might have encountered a mishap…" she said timidly.

"What? A mishap? What are you talking about?" King Zarkon shook his head with disappointment.

"The Voltron Force was expecting us…" she added.

"Are you telling me that we had a leak?" King's Zarkon's eyes were wide with incredulity. He couldn't accept that such a secret mission would have been discovered so fast and easy.

"It would seem so, sire" Haggar lowered her face.

King Zarkon hit his desk with his closed fist and yelled: "Find me the traitor and bring him to me, I will rip his heart out with my own claws! Where is Prince Lotor?"

"I don't know sire, he just left after the robeast was defeated by Voltron" she finally said.

"So the robeast was defeated, huh? And you assured me that he was invincible…! And Lotor…that pussy ran as soon as he failed," King Zarkon narrowed his eyes toward her.

Haggar promptly added: "Sire, I believe that this is not over yet…"

"What do you mean? That stupid robeast couldn't take Voltron…unless you have a spare that I didn't know about."

"No, not here at least…" she added.

"Then stop the idiotic excuses and come back to Doom, I'll deal with all of you as I deem fit". Then King Zarkon's face disappeared from the monitor.

Haggar turned and asked to the present officer's about the prince's whereabouts. The officer's on board and all present had no idea where the prince had gone. She asked Cossack and his fleet but they didn't know either. She went to her room and looked for her traveling crystal ball. She started her spell and the images that appeared in the crystal ball began to make her skin crawl…

* * *

After the congratulations of a job well done were celebrated, the personnel of the castle started with the evaluation of the damages and the reconstruction of what could be immediately fixed. It was late afternoon and the Voltron Force went to the dining room for a deserved meal. While they were seated at the table, Pidge again addressed to Allura:

"Please princess…you have to tell us…how did you know about the attack?"

"Promise you wont laugh?" she said looking at him with worry.

"How could I? This information saved Arus today…" Pidge answered.

"I'm very curious about this too," added Lance.

"Well, I had this information through…a dream" Princess Allura said looking at Keith. Keith nodded at her approvingly.

The other members of the team frowned and looked at each other and then at her. Then Lance asked:

"A dream? You dreamt about this?" he asked slightly shaking his head.

"Well, I dreamt that I was informed about this raid" she answered.

Then Keith intervened: "Allura told Coran and me that King Alfor had appeared in her dreams to warn her about Doom's plans, and even if it sounded unlikely we agreed to listen to his warning. And I'm really glad that you trusted in us princess. It made the difference in this battle's outcome".

"Actually, I'm glad that you believed in me." She added.

"Wow, so we owe this victory to King Alfor after all," said Hunk.

The other members of the team were nodding in agreement and making approving comments towards Hunk's comment. But princess Allura kept silent and thoughtful because she knew that the victory that they were celebrating was owed to Prince Lotor's help not her father's. It made her sad that she couldn't tell them the whole story yet. She wasn't sure if she should.

They had a pleasant and animated dinner; by then it was already nightfall and Allura felt tired of all the day's happenings. She went to her room and when she started to feel drowsy, she thought about Prince Lotor. She wondered if she would see him tonight in her dreams again. She wanted to thank him for his help. So after she took a bath, she sat in front of her nightstand to comb her hair while she prepared to go to bed.

Suddenly she heard a noise coming from her window. She thought it might be the wind or something, but when she looked at the reflection in her mirror, she opened her eyes in alarm when she saw a single fighter at her window. She turned to look and watched in terror as the hatch of the fighter started to open to reveal the imposing figure of Prince Lotor/Masserath shooting at the glass of her window and breaking it.

She gasped while she remembered Prince Lotor's warning in her dreams that she should run, in case she saw him come to her. She couldn't let him get her. So she hurriedly turned to her door to try to open it, but it would not open. The controls were not working.

"No!" she said while she hit the door with her fists. Then she turned to see Prince Lotor/Masserath's evil gaze fixed upon her. He smirked while he entered her room through the broken window…

* * *

To be continued

_I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I may not be able to write the next chapter during this week, but I may squeeze some time to write it during the next one. I love all your reviews they are most appreciated, your reactions to what's happening is very rewarding. ;0)))_

_MelodyWinters: Yeah, the scene b/t Lotor & Allura was very sweet. I like to write the dream sequences. I updated as soon as I could. Hope you enjoy it. Thx for your comments. ;0)))_

_HarmonyWinters: Thanks for your lovely words. They are so encouraging. I am also glad to be writing to the fandom and reading those amazing stories. I wish I could read all of them, but it's really hard. Thanks for keep reading this story. Your insights are so appreciated. ;0)))_

_Trueth: Thanks for keep reading. I'm really glad that you are enjoying the story, there are a lot of things that will still go on. I don't even know when it's going to end. ;0)))_

_Christine/dark rose maiden: The title was good even if I first wrote the chapter and then titled it. Wow, the snow must be beautiful. I haven't seen snow since 1999. It doesn't snow where I live. But the heat is so intense sometimes, I wish it was cooler. Thanks for your descriptive comments, I really enjoy reading your reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter too._

_Lotorsincline: My dear prince, thanks for your comments. Sorry I haven't been able to visit your FB page recently. But you're always my inspiration. I'll give you a lapdance in your harem whenever you want. Love ya!_


	23. Chapter 23

_All characters in Voltron belong to WEP and Toei Animation Co. However, the story depicted here is based loosely on the animated series, but with some dramatic changes due to my longing to change most of the plot of the original series. This story includes topics of the occult, terror, adult themes and language. (Too many horror movies can do that to you…) As my main language is not English critics are much appreciated. Enjoy…_

_This chapter contains a strong sexual situation_

**Chapter 23: Fighting the devil within**

Prince Lotor/Masserath's eyes gleamed while he watched Allura's terrified grimace facing him. She had tried in vain to open the door of her room, but he knew that his spiritual servants had interfered jamming the controls. It was just a matter of time when he would make her his sex slave.

Prince Lotor watched through the crystal the impending danger that Allura was facing and started screaming to Masserath: "Don't get near her you fiend! Leave her alone!"

But the only response that he would receive was the evil mocking laughter of Masserath surrounding him.

Allura could feel the panic rising fast to her chest, her breathing was short and fast and her head was pounding. She could only remember Lotor's fainting voice in her mind telling her: "Be safe". She tried once more to open the door but her efforts were all in vain, not even the emergency lock would work. Then suddenly, she felt her body literally rise from the floor and fly to her bed in a violent manner. She felt confused because she saw nobody near her. She could feel invisible hands grabbing her and pinning her to the bed. She tried to scream but even her mouth was closed shut. She could only mumble her protests and move her head from side to side trying to free herself. She remembered Lotor's warning that Masserath commanded invisible forces that could kill at his will. She thought that she was about to die and there would be no way that she could get out of this.

Prince Lotor/Masserath just stood smirking beside the window still watching her while she struggled to stand up from the bed. Then, he approached to where she was and spoke softly to her: "Do not fight princess. You will only exhaust yourself."

She looked at him with wide terrified eyes while he got closer to her. He could see her chest rising up and down from her short breathing and wanted to see more of her. Then slowly the front buttons of her nightgown started to open one by one. Allura started to panic thinking that he would rape her then and there. Tears started to fill her eyes while she wished that somehow Prince Lotor would fight inside of his mind and try to control his body. She tried to call his name, but her mouth would not open.

Prince Lotor was cursing and insulting Masserath for he could not help but watch and see what Masserath was doing to his beloved. It was the second time that he had felt this helpless to save someone he loved. He had to do something to save her… but how could he, if he was trapped himself and could not even escape his own dark prison...

Lotor/Masserath thought it was unfair to give this beauty to Zarkon first. Oh, how much he would enjoy ravishing this vulnerable body laying on front of him… He smirked while he looked at her breasts being uncovered for his eyes to explore. He felt his cock immediately reacting to her charms being exposed to him. This was going to be his prize of war. But would now play with her mind and soul, he wanted to corrupt this pure spirit. Maybe the arusians thought they had won the battle, but he knew better. So he got near her and started fondling her breasts with both his hands. He wanted to arise her carnal instinct so that her innocence would be lost forever.

"Beautiful" he said with lust reflected in his eyes. Allura felt so embarrassed, she started to cry. But the only sounds that she could mutter were soft sobs that hardly disturbed Lotor/Masserath's handling of her body.

"Awww, don't you like this?" he said softly while he incorporated beside her on her bed with swift cat-like movements. "And what about this?" his right hand started fondling softly down to her belly and stopping at the lace of her panties. Allura couldn't stop moving her head from side to side. Lotor/Masserath smiled and said: "Don't fight it Allura, soon you will get used to me touching you like this and you'll enjoy it immensely".

She felt as her thighs were being slightly spread so that his hand went under her garment and reached between her legs. His fingers separated her folds to touch her clit in small circular motions making her body react to his handy work. She opened wide her big blue eyes when she felt his unwanted touch on her most private spot. Even if the handling of his hand was not welcomed by her, the senses that started to awake in her were being well received by her body.

"Yeah, that's it… I know where you like it," he purred to her while he saw her nipples stiffen at the new sensations she was experiencing. Allura was crying but she couldn't deny that the way his fingers were moving were bringing a pleasurable sensation to her body that she had never felt before.

She felt as her feet started to tingle and soon her sobs were substituted by soft moans and her fast breathing started to get slower and deeper. Masserath told Lotor mockingly: "See how your pretty princess reacts to me? Soon she will give herself willingly to me anytime I summon her."

"You son of a bitch, I am going to make you pay dearly for touching her", Lotor was furious but also hurt that even with all his warnings he couldn't stop Masserath from manhandling her. Masserath was laughing at both of them.

Allura felt her sensations building up from between her legs to her breasts and to the rest of her body. She was furious with herself for feeling this way, but she couldn't help reacting at such expert teasing of her sensitive spot. Even if she hated Masserath, she wanted what he was doing to her and the only thing she could do was to keep fighting her urges. But the battle against her carnal lust was a difficult one to win. Slowly she felt the barriers of her resistance fading as she started to give in to her desire.

"You want me to fuck you… don't you Allura?" Lotor/Masserath now purred to her ear. She shook her head but her mind was screaming in the affirmative. Her breathing was filled with sighs and moans that she couldn't help stopping. He felt his hand all wet from her excitement and he knew that she was close from her sexual defeat. She hated herself when she began to move her hips towards his hand. He got encouraged by this and entered one finger to her body while keeping the stimulation to her clit.

"You want more, huh? Do you?" he mocked her. She could hardly hear him, all her senses were dimmed by the movement of his hand on her womanhood. She felt the last of her barriers fall when, all of a sudden she couldn't control the movement of her eyes when they closed and erotic spasms shook her body all over feeling an internal explosion that ran all over her in a myriad of new sensations.

"Yeah, that's right…feel how good it is" Lotor/Masserath said while she was still climaxing to his tease.

She felt her body relaxing slowly while consciousness was leaving her and the last thing she remembered before the darkness covered her was Lotor/Masserath's evil laughter.

* * *

Witch Haggar looked at her crystal ball with a somber grimace. The images in it were quite disturbing. She could see her lab and someone entering it. She couldn't make out the intruder's face because it was covered. But she was certain that Coba had sent her these images through the crystal. The images went black before she could find out what was the intruder doing in her lab. She was worried about Coba, because the images were very weak meaning that her dear cat could be wounded maybe even agonizing.

She couldn't imagine who would dare to enter her den. But whoever it was, would pay dearly with his life. And besides, what would anyone be looking inside her lab? No doubt it was someone who had no idea of how dangerous she was. It was the first time that anyone had dare to defy her like that. Doomites, like all drules were very superstitious and knew that entering a witches den without their permission would bring bad luck into their lives. But she would find out; one way or the other. She just needed to get back to Doom as fast as she could to see how Coba was doing and if anything in her den had been touched.

* * *

Nanny was on her way to the kitchen to look for some warm milk to drink before going to bed. She decided that she would go to the princess' room to see if she would like something before going to sleep. It wasn't that late yet, so there would be no problem if she went to the princess' room. So she stood in front of Allura's quarters and knocked at her door but she could hear no response. It was odd, because Allura usually waited until she made her last check before going to sleep. She knocked again and still no response. She wondered if Allura was so tired from the previous fight that she went to bed early. But Nanny would check nevertheless, maybe Allura needed some tucking in or something. So she used her combination of the doors security lock. But the door would not open. Nanny tried again. Still nothing. She called: "Princess?" No response. She tried one last time to open the door but when nothing happened she ran to castle control to seek for help.

Soon Coran, Keith, Hunk and Nanny were at the front of Princess Allura's bedroom door trying to open it. They would call her name but she wouldn't answer. When they finally opened the door, they hurriedly entered the room to find that the princess was nowhere to be found. The only evidence that something had gone wrong were the pieces of broken glass from her window all over the floor below it. They immediately sent an alarm through the castle to notify everyone that something had gone terribly wrong.

The other members of the Voltron Force were visibly upset, no doubting that this was all Doom's dirty work. But they feared of what would happen to the princess if Prince Lotor or Witch Haggar had a hold on her. Keith was the most worried of them all, he felt so guilty that he had put his guard down and lost Allura, that he swore to would bring her back even if it cost him his life. But where could she be?

* * *

Witch Haggar was on the bridge of the flagship when the ship's control received a hail communication. It was Prince Lotor wanting to board the ship. He was granted to come on board and then soon the flagship was headed to Doom. Witch Haggar went to encounter the prince to notify him about King Zarkon's last communication, but was stopped at her tracks when she saw Lotor/Masserath holding an unconscious Princess Allura in his arms still with her nightgown on.

Witch Haggar was in ,shock and the only word she could say was: "Sire?"

"Yes, you useless witch. I have to do things my way to ensure a prize from this little battle of yours. The Voltron Force may have defeated your stupid robeast; but nevertheless, I still win."

Then with a determined pace Lotor/Masserath passed Haggar heading to his quarters carrying Allura while his mocking laugher filled the hall until he disappeared from her sight.

She shrugged and thought that maybe Lotor/Masserath's capture of the princess would appease King Zarkon's fury upon her so he would soon forget about the robeasts defeat. But it still remained to be seen…

* * *

To be continued:

_HarmWinters: Thanks. I didn't know you liked epic battles, I'm glad you liked this one, even if I didn't bring too much details. Thanks for reading and commenting. ;0)))_

_DarkRoseMaiden/Christine: Well, Lotor/Masserath did get Allura in this chapter, but let's see if the VF can save her now. This story is not over yet. And it will get complicated further on if it doesn't change at the last minute. Thanks for your comments. ;0)))_

_trueth: Yep, Masserath is an evil demon that knows no bounds, and he's teaching Allura some sexy lessons. I still don't know what else he's gonna do until Lotor is exorcized and freed from him. Thanks for reading and commenting. ;0)))_

_MelodyWinters: Yeah, I try to make this story as gossipy as I can. Hope you keep reading. Thanks for your comments._

_Lotorsincline: Well, you did catch up. Here you have the next chapter. Hope you like it. Thanks for reading and commenting. And yeah, hope you liked the lap dance. Thanks for reading and commenting._


	24. Chapter 24

_All characters in Voltron belong to WEP and Toei Animation Co. However, the story depicted here is based loosely on the animated series, but with some dramatic changes due to my longing to change most of the plot of the original series. This story includes topics of the occult, terror, adult themes and language. (Too many horror movies can do that to you…) As my main language is not English critics are much appreciated. Enjoy…_

**Chapter 24: A slight discovery**

Keith had been talking to Coran about rescuing Allura. They had looked for her everywhere they could think or reach. But they couldn't find her anywhere. So Coran remembered that the princess had a tracking device in her royal tiara. When they turned their radar's on they spotted her tracking device already out of the planet. Now they were sure that Doom had something to do with Allura's disappearance and they would pursue the doomite ships that already had left Arus' orbit heading towards Doom.

So in the early hours of the next morning, the four lions were launched from Arus trying to reach the doomite battleships that had left the night before. The doomite ships had a huge head start, but the lions were pretty fast and depending on the exact location of the ships, the lions could reach them before or just arriving at Doom.

"Keith", Lance said. "I hope that those damned aliens haven't hurt Allura.."

"Lance, I really hope so too", Keith answered with extreme concern.

"Well, we're following you chief, and hope anyone of us can bring her back safe and sound," said Hunk.

"I hope so too, Hunk", said Keith with a very low tone.

"Me three…" added Pidge.

"Hey, I'm also worried about the princess…" added Lance. "I want her back just like all of you."

"We know that…Lance" said Pidge.

"We are all worried and we will bring her back…now let's keep moving team" said Keith.

Keith felt so bad that he hadn't foreseen that Prince Lotor and Haggar wouldn't let them win so easily this last battle. But he would rescue the princess no matter what, and if Prince Lotor had harmed Allura in any way, he would make sure that the prince would pay dearly for it.

* * *

Allura was in a room dressed in skimpy clothes. She felt almost naked in that state of clothing. She had never felt like this before. In that room she could see everywhere she looked, other girls crying and hurt. She was afraid and felt so alone until she saw a window being opened by Prince Lotor and how he started to crawl into the room where she was. His eyes full of concern were looking straight at her. She felt so ashamed that she turned her back on him.

Soon she felt a slight touch to her shoulder and his voice talking to her.

"Allura, I'm so sorry I couldn't help you…" Lotor said.

"You were right, he has terrible powers…" she started shaking her head. "I couldn't move…and I let him…"

"No, you did not let him…" Lotor interrupted. "he took advantage of you…Oh, how useless I felt that I could not protect you from him."

"There is nothing we can do now, he's too powerful for us…it's just a matter of time when he will make me a sex slave…for your father and for him" then she started to cry.

Lotor turned Allura around to face him and then he embraced her. She kept crying into his hug. He just held her tight for a while feeling how her pain was breaking his heart. After a little while, he said to her:

"Allura, there must be a way…keep fighting him…you know who he is and what he is. He is not me. I would never do this to you, I want to marry you and make you my queen."

"Now I will be nobody's queen, I won't be more than just a waif." She said sobbing.

"That's not true Allura. You are stronger than you think. Even if he touched your body, your true self is still uncorrupted. The real you lies within your soul not on your physical frame. You can fight him, like I have been fighting him…even if I get tired sometimes, I know the day will come when I will be free again."

Then Allura looked at his eyes and said shaking her head: "But Prince Lotor, he is so powerful…there's no way I can have magic to fight against him…"

"You don't need magic Allura…it took me some time to figure it out, but the way to fight him is with love and caring…and you have a lot of that".

"How did you figure it out?" she asked with a frown.

"Well, I always wondered why I would reach you while you were sleeping…it is because I care about you…and this has helped me to reach out of the darkness. You helped me believe again that there is hope…we will defeat Masserath…but you have to keep fighting him."

"But how?" she said "I can't get away from him, I can't run or fight…he just makes me do what I don't want and makes me feel…" Allura lowered her head. Lotor took her chin and lifted her head so she could face him.

"Allura, maybe if you tell him that you know who he is…"

"Won't he kill me for that?" she told him.

"Maybe not, he might want to know how you discovered his identity though…He will figure out that somebody besides Haggar knows who he is, that may buy us time to defeat him," he said thoughtfully. "I know it's a long shot, but maybe it's worth a try. Besides, you would be using the truth against him".

Lotor knew that as a strategist, he had always had to look for different ways to defeat an enemy. Even if he had never encountered an adversary such as Masserath, he had been very attentive to any trait or characteristic that may help him defeat such a powerful foe. As he had no information about Masserath's origins he had to rely on his own knowledge and instinct on how to fight him. So he gave the best counsel he could think of to Allura, even if he wasn't a hundred percent sure that his suggestion would really work. But it was actually the best and only shot they had to at least take Masserath off guard.

Allura thought it over and said, "Well, if you think that it will at least give us some time until somehow we are rescued from him…I don't even know where I am…he must have taken me somewhere because I blacked out."

"He kidnapped you Allura, you're on the ship headed to Doom".

"How'd…? Oh yeah, you should know…it's your body…did he do something else to me while I …?" she couldn't finish.

"No, he was tired…he's just laying asleep beside you." He said as trying to comfort her.

"Oh…" she was somehow relieved but not completely, knowing that when she wakes up Masserath would be in bed with her.

"I wish it was you lying in the bed beside me and not him…" she said aloud without thinking of the effects her words had on Lotor.

Lotor moved his head to the side and looked at her, wondering what she really meant by that. She noticed too late what she had said and tried to explain:

"I mean… I know you wouldn't hurt me". Lotor smirked because these words didn't make it better.

He said: "Of course, I wouldn't hurt you…I would make certain that you would want to be with me as much as I want to be with you".

She stared at him while he started to caress her hair. She hadn't left his embrace during their conversation and had felt so loved and secured in his arms, but she still wasn't sure about her feelings for him. He was attractive and kind…but still, he was the son of Zarkon: her father's murderer. And he was the sole heir of a kingdom of terror and enslavement; she couldn't get married to someone like him. Her people, Coran and Nanny wouldn't allow such an union, the Voltron Force wouldn't allow it either and there was also Keith…how did she feel about Keith?

Lotor had no idea of what she was thinking, even if he felt comfortable inside her mind. He could only feel the love that had enraptured him from the very first moment he had laid his eyes on her. He had to tell her how he felt:

"Allura, I love you…I want you to love me the same way I love you…"

Allura just stood there looking at him, speechless…she couldn't repeat those words to him. Then she saw his face coming closer to hers, she didn't close her eyes while his lips touched hers. The kiss felt soft and then she felt his tongue opening her mouth to explore it. She closed her eyes while she kept feeling his mouth taking possession of hers. It was a soft romantic kiss. He put so much feeling into this caress, even if she wasn't sure of how to respond to it. But she let him take control of this moment: her first kiss.

She still felt him kissing her but suddenly felt that she was laying down on a soft bed. His body was beside her, just his upper body was leaning to her side while he was kissing her. His arms were embracing her while she had her hands touching his chest.

She opened her eyes to see his face over hers and he had his eyes closed. She knew she had awaken from her dream but she wasn't sure if he was awake or sleeping. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her and said:

"Allura? Am I free?"

She looked at him with wide eyes and said: "I don't know…are you?" He slowly let her go while they both took a sitting position on the bed.

He slightly smiled and said: "Yeah, it's me. Something happened…where is he?" Then he looked all around them and by instinct she started looking everywhere too.

"What are you looking for? Do you think he is still here?"

He looked confused and said: "I don't know, this is so strange…I thought it would be different…I…ugh." Then suddenly Lotor collapsed in the bed.

Allura was shocked and called him: "Prince Lotor? Are you alright?"

His body was so still it seemed dead. Fearfully she got closer to him. Then she felt the temperature of the room dropping instantly. She saw her warm breathing coming out of her nose as vapor mixing with the cold air surrounding her. She could feel the cold invading her through her nightgown and started to tremble with cold and fear when she touched his arm to wake him up.

"Prince Lotor? Please wake up…"

She thought she heard something coming from the entrance of the room so she turned her back to where the prince was laying and looked to where the sound had originated from. She could feel the air around her filled with an evil presence.

But there was nothing at the door so she turned to look upon the prince, but she jumped when she saw him sitting on the bed looking at her, with an evil smirk drawn across his lips.

"Missed me princess?" he said gazing at her.

"Who are you?" she said determined. She decided that she would be brave and fight him this time.

"What kind of question is that?" he asked smirking. "You know who I am."

"I'm not sure who or what you are…" she said now beginning to feel anger mixing with her fear.

He kept that mocking smirk on his face and shrugged while he answered:

"Well, you can call me an evil son of a bitch, monster, murderer, depraved psychopath…I have heard all that before" he chuckled.

Allura stood straight and shook her head answering him with a determined voice:

"No, I won't call you by all those names….I'd rather call you by your real name….Masserath."

* * *

To be continued

_lotorsincline: Yes, it was kinda hot, Masserath is a pervert. Glad you liked it. ;0)))_

_trueth: Well, things turned out a little bit different, but thanks for your suggestion. Hope you like the rest. Thanks for your comment. ;0)))_

_HarmonyWinters: Thanks for the welcoming. Actually, I'm gonna be updating more frequently because I'm taking some time off from many duties. So I hope to finish this story sometime soon. Thanks for your comments. ;0)))_


	25. Chapter 25

_All characters in Voltron belong to WEP and Toei Animation Co. However, the story depicted here is based loosely on the animated series, but with some dramatic changes due to my longing to change most of the plot of the original series. This story includes topics of the occult, terror, adult themes and language. (Too many horror movies can do that to you…) As my main language is not English critics are much appreciated. Enjoy…_

**Chapter 25: The weapon of truth**

Darkness was again surrounding him when he opened his eyes. He laid there feeling a horrible pain in his chest. He had been so close to freedom. He had kissed the woman of his dreams and that simple kiss had set him free for just a brief moment. He had felt her body next to him and smelled her sweet scent lingering on his senses. Oh how soon was he spared of such a bliss of holding her at last. Or had it just been an illusion?

No, he was sure he kissed her and that her lips felt soft like silk and her mouth tasted as sweet as honey. She had kissed him back and now he knew that he had something to fight for. Her love would give him the strength to fight against the demon. So he stood up right where he was and walked upon the crystal. He wouldn't let Masserath harm her, not now…not ever.

* * *

The evil smirk drawn upon Prince Lotor/Masserath's face suddenly disappeared at the sound of his real name. His eyes reflected confusion at first and then…nothing. He slowly started to stand up from the bed. Allura slightly started to get away always looking at him. She couldn't trust giving him her back, specially when he had such an unreadable grimace on his face. Suddenly he said:

"Where did you hear that name?"

"Would you want to know…" she said angered.

"Tell me…" his eyes now reflected a refrained anger and his voice was menacingly low.

Allura's mind was in a whirlwind. She didn't know if she should tell Masserath the whole truth about how she discovered his identity. What if that would endanger Prince Lotor somehow?

"I just know that you are not Prince Lotor, and that you are some demon who's possessed his body"

Prince Lotor/Masserath started to walk slowly closer to her. She kept moving backwards and searching with her eyes for anything that she might use as a weapon against him.

"Who told you this?" he asked without taking his eyes from her.

"That doesn't matter…"she said while she took a glass ornament from the top of a table.

"Oh my dear princess…you're wrong. It matters to me, I doubt Haggar had contact with you; she wouldn't be that stupid, knowing that I could kill her so easily. But whom have you been talking to? And what else do you know?" he kept getting closer to her not minding the glass weapon she now waved in front of her.

"Don't get near me you fiend…" she said with anger and fear.

"If you really know who I am…you know that I don't need to get near you to get a hold on you" he said stopping in front of her.

Allura knew that he was right. Those invisible forces would trap her no matter how much she would fight. He could even kill her and she couldn't do anything about it.

"Maybe you're right. I'm no match for you. But know this Masserath, I'm not the only one who knows about you. And right now, someone somewhere is taking the right steps to send you back to the hell hole you came from…"

Prince Lotor/Masserath frowned with those words and said: "We'll see about that…"

Suddenly Allura felt as the glass ornament flew from her hands to the floor and brake into a lot of pieces.

Then she felt her body being lifted up and pinned to the wall. The blow made her head hit hard the metal behind her.

When Prince Lotor saw this through the crystal, he immediately intervened: "Masserath, leave her alone! It's not her fault…I told her about you! You hear? It was me!"

* * *

Meanwhile the flagship was almost reaching Doom. Orders came from the planet that the docking pier was ready to receive them. King Zarkon was awaiting them anxiously and had sent an escorting party to meet Prince Lotor and Haggar at the hangar. King Zarkon was very disappointed with the outcomes of this battle and he would take extreme measures to make an example out of them.

The four lions were still too far away from where the ships were. Keith gave orders to the other lions to keep distance so that the attack would be a surprise. He knew it wouldn't be easy to get into Doom because of the planet's highly condensed atmosphere. But it seem that the rescue of Allura would have to be on the planet's surface. There was no other way. They couldn't get on time to attack the ships while they were still in space. The doomite fleet was already starting their descent to planet Doom.

* * *

"What did you say?" said Masserath to Lotor inside of his mind.

"Yes, it was me. I told Allura who you are." Said Lotor trying to save Allura from Masserath's violent rampage.

Masserath started to laugh mockingly and told him: "You lie to save Allura from me. How noble... and foolish"

"I'm not lying. We had contact in dreams."

Masserath stopped laughing and asked: "So, contact in dreams huh? I have heard about that…but I will deal with you two after I deal with your father."

Lotor/Masserath looked upon where Allura was pinned and took her down to a seat where he tied her up. Then he told her:

"You see, my dear princess…It seems your dream lover has taken the fault for your indiscretion; but I will have to deal with you two after I take care of some business with Zarkon. So don't miss me too much. Cause I'll be back in a jiffy."

Allura was still dizzy from the hit on her head but kept looking at Lotor/Masserath while he left the room. She still wasn't sure about what he meant when he mentioned something about a dream lover. Had Lotor told him somehow about their dream meetings? Why else would he had left her so fast without harming her any further? But she would have to wait until he got back from meeting Zarkon. She had felt the movement of the ship when it began its descent. She didn't want to meet Zarkon. She still feared that Masserath would hand her over to that demon king as a sex slave. But now, the only thing she could do was to wait or try to escape. But where would she go? How could she go home? Besides the blue lion, she had never flied any other ship…she started to feel despair overcome her. The only alternative was to wait to whatever was going to happen…

* * *

Once the ships had all docked Cossack watched as Prince Lotor/Masserath and witch Haggar were escorted to the throne room by King Zarkon's guards. He was about to head his own way, when a slave stiffly bowed to him. He looked at the slave and asked: "Yes?"

"Commander, I was sent to hand you this personally," the slave handed Cossack a book. When Cossack opened it, there was a rose inside. He understood the message. After he went to went to his quarters he would head to Zondra's place. It seems she had everything ready at last…

* * *

To be continued

_I know it's a short chapter, but I'm trying to hurry up the pace to finish this story. I hope it doesn't extend to a chapter 30. Thank you all for reading, your comments really encourage me to continue. ;0)))_

_HarmWinters: Thanks for your comments, and for liking my style. This may be the most challenging project I have took upon myself in a long time. Glad that you are still reading and enjoying it. ;0)))_

_lotorsincline: Well, I didn't know how to finish this one, hope you're not too disappointed. ;0)))_

_darkrosemaiden/Christine: Thanks for your interesting comments. I hope you keep reading this story (I hope to end it soon) ;0)))_

_trueth: Thanks. The idea of this story is to bring fear or to at least make the reader imagine what fear is all about. Good to know that you're interpreting the characters the same way I do. ;0))) _


	26. Chapter 26

_All characters in Voltron belong to WEP and Toei Animation Co. However, the story depicted here is based loosely on the animated series, but with some dramatic changes due to my longing to change most of the plot of the original series. This story includes topics of the occult, terror, adult themes and language. (Too many horror movies can do that to you…) As my main language is not English critics are much appreciated. Enjoy…_

**Chapter 26: The Rescue**

Witch Haggar was desperate to go back to her lab. She felt that she was wasting precious time to check on Coba and find out why was someone at her lab. She had to do something to ditch the meeting with King Zarkon. Prince Lotor/Masserath was just beside her and she had to look for a way to escape even if he would have to deal alone with Zarkon. Masserath would know what to do without her help. Besides he was still mad because her robeast had failed.

All of her future depended on her finding out what happened in her lab while she was gone. So while they were being escorted to the throne room, she said to the royal guards: "Sorry to miss the appointment, but I have more important matters to attend. Give my regards to the king." Then she tapped her staff firmly against the floor. With a cloud of smoke, her image was gone.

The guards looked frantically for her, while Prince Lotor/Masserath sighed and moved his eyes upwards in complete annoyance. He would've expected that the witch would flee to avoid punishment from King Zarkon. It seems he would have to deal with the king all by himself.

Haggar appeared at her lab and immediately looked at all of her surroundings. Then she noticed that something was different. She gazed to where the stone bed was and on top of it, the mirror was not there. She started to pant uncontrolably when she discovered that it was gone. She went to see if it had fallen to the floor, but it wasn't there either. Then she looked for Coba; the cat was sleeping. It was a very strong cat; being able to withstand a wound by being knocked down unconscious. But even if the wound was unattended it didn't kill Coba. Haggar took the cat unto her lap and attended it's injury before heading to her crystal ball. She just had to know where the mirror was. The crystal ball didn't reveal anything that she already knew. So she would have to use other method for searching. She would find out one way or the other.

The witch went to the old closet where she had been keeping the mirror of Taressam for years. There she found the stone she had used to track the mirror the first time she was searching for it. Now she would have to use it once again. And the culprit that dared to steal from her belongings would pay dearly with his life.

* * *

Cossack hurried along the city to where Zondra awaited him anxiously. Her den had been previously prepared for what seemed a ritual of despoliation. When he entered her lair he felt the evilness that the mirror had been emanating. But he wanted this to be over as soon as possible.

"Well Zondra? Is everything in order?" he said facing her back.

Zondra was staging the last preparations for the ceremony. The mirror was on a table surrounded by different shaped rocks. Zondra held a crystal on her hand, very much like the one that helped Lotor look through his mind to the outside world.

"Everything is almost ready" Zondra replied without taking her eyes off the crystal.

"Are you sure that we can do this without the prince being present?" he asked frowning.

"Of course, all we need is the mirror. We are fighting a spiritual battle, not a physical one," Zondra seemed very much concentrated on what she was doing.

"So what should I do? I don't really like being near this mirror," added Cossack.

"I need you to concentrate and repeat this spell without stopping. Whatever happens don't stop the chanting. Don't open your eyes and ignore any voices that you may hear. These spirits sprout on the weak minded. You will hear lies and deception, they will do everything to make you lose concentration. Do you completely understand?" Zondra said seriously.

"Yes, but when will I open my eyes? When will it be over?" he asked worried.

"When peace comes…" Zondra replied.

"When peace comes? What is that supposed to mean?" he frowned at her shaking his head.

"You'll know…" she answered. "Now, please get ready…this may take a while"

* * *

The Voltron Force had almost reached Doom, when Keith forged a plan to enter the planet's atmosphere without being noticed by Doom's radars. Soon the four pilots had found a place to leave the lions and started their search for Allura. It was going to be difficult because there were guards everywhere. But the tracking signal from Allura's royal tiara would help them locate her wherever she was.

Soon Pidge told Keith: "I located the princess, she is three miles north from here"

"Good, lead us Pidge…Hunk cover him," ordered Keith.

"Yes sir," responded Hunk.

The four members of Voltron soon found themselves near the hangar where the ships were all docked. It had been a difficult progress to walk hiding and being careful not to be discovered, but the young pilots had managed to succeed at it wonderfully.

With his voice very low, Pidge told Keith: "I've located Allura aboard that ship," now Pidge was pointing at Lotor's flagship docked at the hangar. The ship was not heavily guarded, there were just two soldiers at the outside of just one of two entrances that the ship had. The other entrance was the cargo area, which was clear for them to board the ship without being noticed. When Keith saw that they had a chance to get inside the ship, he said:

"Ok team, here's the plan, Pidge and I will go through the cargo entrance to find Allura…Lance and Hunk…you guys, will be our eyes outside the ship and cover us if this gets rowdy. Keep your coms open," he then looked at Pidge. "Ok, Pidge…let's go".

"Right behind you, Keith" said Pidge.

After Keith and Pidge entered the ship, Keith let Pidge guide him towards the signal that lead them to where Allura was. The travel through the ships corridors was not without the interference of some guards who were surprised by the sudden attack of the two Voltron pilots. But the pilot's tenacity would help them overcome any obstacle on the way of their mission.

* * *

Hopelessness and anxiety were taking a hold on Allura, who had been sitting for nearly two hours since Lotor/Masserath left her to meet King Zarkon and to wonder how he was planning to deal with her. She knew that he would eventually kill her and maybe somehow dispose of Lotor's presence inside of him. There were no boundaries to what Masserath's evil could really do. She even considered him to be worst than Zarkon.

Then she heard a noise on the door of the room she was in. Her animosity sunk because she secretly hoped that Lotor/Masserath wouldn't be back so fast yet. Her heart started to beat faster when she heard the door opening expecting Lotor/Masserath's intimidating figure to appear before her. But her eyes started to water when she saw the small-framed figure of Pidge looking at her.

"Pidge! Is that really you?" Allura couldn't believe her eyes.

"Ssshhh…yes, princess it's us" said Pidge entering the room followed by Keith.

"Keith! You came…" Allura couldn't hide her happiness when she saw him. She felt a sudden relief overcome her but with the cautious fear that Masserath could be back at any moment and hurt them.

"I'm so glad to see you. But please guys hurry…he could be back at any moment…we have to leave…now" her voice sounded desperate.

"Don't worry princess…you're safe now," Keith said untying her. "We're here and we'll defend you."

"No, you don't understand…nobody can defeat him…he will kill you if he gets you" Allura was shaking her head nervously.

Keith noticed that Allura was uncommonly terrified of someone. Was it Prince Lotor? Had he done something to her?

"Whom are you talking about? Is it Prince Lotor? Did he harm you?" asked Keith obviously getting angry at her ramblings.

" No, no…it's not Prince Lotor. I'll explain it to you later…let's just get out of here now" she was almost pushing Keith outside the door. She couldn't bare to watch if Masserath would arrive and kill Keith and Pidge in front of her. She just wanted to be safe and far away from anywhere that demon was.

Soon they were running through the ship's corridors looking for the exit from the ship. Hunk and Lance were handling signals for them to get out of the area. But outside the ship, they were noticed by some guards who started shooting at them. Soon, a shoot out was being held between the escaping Voltron pilots and the drule guards on pursuit. The alarms started to sound which would make the rescue-escape a little more challenging than they had originally planned.

* * *

To be continued

_Short chapter, but to the point...still too much left to solve. I did complicate this story too much. I projected to finish it before Sunday, but now I'm not so sure... ;0)))_

_HarmWinters: Soon Cossack will be helping Lotor, I can assure you that. Thanks for reading and reviewing. ;0)))_

_the darkrosemaiden/Christine: Allura's feelings still have to be defined (another problem that I have to solve), let's see what happens. Thanks for your insights! ;0)))_

_lotorsincline: Maybe an exorcism is coming your way! LOL! Thanks for your comments ;0)))_

_trueth: Prayer is always a good alternative; even though she was just rescued. Let's see if they get out of Doom alive...Thanks for your reading and reviews. ;0)))_


	27. Chapter 27

_Before I start this new chapter, I would like to state that I had to change some plot lines from Chapters 20 to 26, because there were some serious concordance errors that had to be corrected. So if you find some things that are different, this would mostly be the reason. This is why I have taken the decision of writing slower so I can analyze better the story before I post it. I offer my apologies and sincerely hope that this will never happen again. Well, you know the drill, all of these Voltron characters belong to WEP and Toei Animation except Masserath; he comes from my own evil and psychopath mind. ;0)))_

**Chapter 27: Potential threat**

King Zarkon was seated on his throne, looking at Prince Lotor/Masserath kneeled down before him. The king was furious because of the failure of the Arus raid and also because Witch Haggar had disobeyed his orders to appear before him when he clearly summoned both Lotor and her to state their explanations of why they had failed him. Then King Zarkon gazed at the guards who were with Prince Lotor/Masserath.

"Why the hell isn't Haggar here?" King Zarkon asked to his guards.

"Your Majesty, Witch Haggar used her magic to disappear before we had a chance to capture her," the main guard who answered was kneeled trembling before his king.

"You idiots! Go find that witch and bring her here immediately! Nobody disobeys my orders." King Zarkon was making fists.

"As you wish Sire."

The guards stood from where they were and ran out of the throne room. Then King Zarkon looked at Prince Lotor/Masserath again.

"Well my son, it seems you failed again to bring me Arus…what do you have to say for yourself?"

Prince Lotor/Masserath smirked while he was looking at the floor beneath him and then he answered:

"Father, I have not failed."

"Really? Then why are all my soldiers here on Doom and not taking possession of that wretched planet?" King Zarkon was shaking his head in disbelief.

"Because we have Arus right here on Doom," Prince Lotor/Masserath said calmly.

"What the hell are you saying? Explain yourself." Zarkon frowned at Lotor/Masserath.

Prince Lotor/Masserath now looked directly at King Zarkon and said: "I captured the princess of Arus…so there is no Voltron."

King Zarkon's expression changed to astonishment and said: "So you captured the princess, huh?"

"Yes, I did," said Prince Lotor/Masserath with reassurance.

Then Zarkon narrowed his eyes: "So why haven't you brought her to me? Are you planning on staying with her?"

"I need to interrogate her…there is important information that I need to know…before I hand her to you."

"Really?" Zarkon looked at him with suspicion. "And what do you need to know?"

"Everything father, Voltron's weaknesses, Arus' defenses…how come they have been able to defeat Doom's forces time and time again?" Prince Lotor/Masserath said.

King Zarkon kept silent for a while before he finally said: "Very well, you have a whole day to interrogate her and find out what you need, after that time you will hand the princess to me…untouched as we agreed". King Zarkon was gazing intensely at Prince Lotor/Masserath.

The prince smirked at King Zarkon and said: "Of course father, I will keep my promise to you."

King Zarkon's grimace seemed to relax a little so he said: "Ok, you can go now…we'll talk about this later."

"Yes, father" and then Prince Lotor/Masserath stood up from his father's presence and went out of the throne room towards the hangars. But while he was still walking through the halls of the castle, he heard the alarm systems going on.

Prince Lotor/Masserath activated his communicator and asked: "What's happening?"

A voice responded: "Sire, there are intruder's at the hangar…we are under attack..."

Immediately, Prince Lotor/Masserath knew that the Voltron Force would likely be the intruders trying to rescue their princess.

"Shit! Don't let them escape!" Prince Lotor/Masserath started to run now towards the hangars. "I'll be right there!"

* * *

Keith and the other Voltron teammates were still firing at the guards that had surprised them while they were rescuing Princess Allura. Meanwhile, the princess was trying to hurry them so they could leave before the demonic prince would make his appearance. She knew that there was nothing they could do against invisible spiritual forces. Soon the Voltron Force noticed that more soldiers and guards were arriving because the alarms wouldn't stop making that terrible noise.

"Hurry guys, we gotta get out of here before it gets more crowded" said Hunk visibly upset and firing to every guard that would arrive to where they were.

Keith, Pidge and Allura arrived to the place where Hunk and Lance had been expecting them. But they had to keep firing at the guards that were blocking their way so they could advance towards the same route they had previously used to arrive there in the first place.

"We're trying to get the fuck out of here, but it's getting hard with all these new arrivals" said Lance, while he kept firing and covering himself from the attack of the soldiers.

"Pidge, is there another way we could get to the lions?" asked Keith.

"I'm looking…but if we go the other way we'll go straight into the castle, which will be much worse…" said a pessimistic Pidge.

"Ok team, let's concentrate our attack to clear the way we came in" said Keith while he kept firing. Then Allura tapped his shoulder while she said: "Keith, we have a problem."

"Another one?" he said sarcastically.

"He's here" Allura was trembling while she had her eyes towards the other direction behind them.

Keith looked at the same place that Allura was gazing but just saw guards coming from the castle so he asked: "Who are you talking about? Those are just gua…" Then he saw the figure of Prince Lotor/Masserath running from that entrance, the prince looked furious, then he stopped to look at them before he started walking slowly towards them.

"We have to go, we have to go now!" Allura was almost hysterical.

"Why are you so scared? It's just that damned prince Lotor! I'm gonna get him now.." Keith started shooting at Prince Lotor/Masserath while Allura covered her head with her hands. Prince Lotor/Masserath blocked Keith's fire with his lazon sword and extended his left arm to receive Keith's laser gun, which flew from Keith's grasp directly into Lotor/Masserath's available hand. Keith watched in shock how his laser gun had landed on Lotor's hand by invisible forces.

"What the…" Keith didn't have much time to react to what he witnessed because the fire from the soldiers was distracting him and he had to take cover.

"Where's your gun?" Allura asked alarmed.

"It just flew out of my hand…unto his" Keith was shaking his head with incredulity and speaking slowly.

"I told you Keith, he's too powerful…we have to get out of here!" Allura was shaking her head.

"How did he do that?!" Keith looked at the other team members who were still firing at the soldiers and covering themselves.

Suddenly the soldiers and guards stopped firing at them and they heard Prince Lotor's voice speaking up.

"There's no escape Voltron Force, you can't win against me. We have you surrounded, besides…you have no way of getting out of here alive. Surrender now and I may grant you a painless and quick death." Prince Lotor/Masserath stood smirking and gazing at the place where the Voltron Force had been taking cover.

"Never! Asshole!" Lance screamed and started firing at Prince Lotor/Masserath. But Lance's gun flew from his hand to the floor. "What the fuck?!" Hunk pulled Lance down before a soldier could shoot him. "Did you see that Hunk? That fucking gun flew out of my hand just like that! Shit!" Lance looked at Hunk with wide eyes, but Hunk told him: "Do you wanna get killed? Stop risking your life like that!"

"But my gun…it just…" Lance started to say but was interrupted by Prince Lotor/Masserath's voice again.

"I am not patient, surrender before we go where you are and kill you!"

"Why should we surrender? You're gonna kill us anyway!" Keith responded.

Prince Lotor/Masserath started laughing and responded: "Well, I may kill you but I have another plans for the princess"

Then Allura spoke back at Lotor/Masserath: "If you hurt my friends…I will kill myself! But not before I tell everybody who you really are!"

"Enough!" Prince Lotor/Masserath was serious now. "Princess Allura, you and your friends will surrender and I will grant you your lives for now…"

Some soldiers frowned and looked at each other while others shrugged not minding what they were hearing for either side.

Allura told Keith: "This is the best that I can do…at least he won't kill you for now"

Keith responded: "You know that he's lying…we can't trust him."

Allura asked him: "Keith, what else can we do?"

Keith looked at his other teammates, they were all frowning and gazing at him…awaiting his next order.

"I won't risk our lives unnecessarily…" Keith then looked at Allura. "I'm sorry that I failed you princess"

"You didn't fail me, you did the best you could" Allura gave him an understanding look while she put her hand on his.

Then Keith spoke out: "Ok Lotor, don't shoot…we're coming out!"

Soon the doomite guards were taking the Voltron Force into custody…but instead of taking them to the castle dungeons…Prince Lotor/Masserath decided to take them to the prison cells inside the flagship. He wanted to interrogate them, but specially the princess. He had to know what else did she know about him and who else knew about his presence. So he took the princess back to the room where she had been before and left her there with guards posted at the door. He decided that he would pay a visit to Haggar's lab first, he had to know if she told someone else of the possession. If he knew that Haggar had said something, she would pay with her life. He had only a day to find out what was going on, before he had to hand in Allura to King Zarkon. But if he didn't find out about the information he needed in the appointed time, he would have to take another measure to ensure that he could keep Prince Lotor's body.

Still, Allura's previous warning still lingered in his mind. Was it true that someone was doing something to endanger his presence in the physical world? He would have to find out as soon as possible.

* * *

To be continued

_This has been the longest time that I have taken to complete writing this chapter. All because I was undecided to make the Voltron Force escape or be captured. But I figured that I wanted some things to happen while the VF is in custody of the doomites. But I started writing this chapter more than 10 days ago...I hope that I don't take that much for Chapter 28. ;0)))_

_Lotorsincline: Soon, soon...the exorcism will take place, don't worry. Thanks for loving the story. ;0)))_

_HarmWinters: Sorry that I took time with this update, but the development of this chapter was very hard for me. I was so undecided about what to do with the VF but I hope that the next chapter doesn't turn out to be so hard to write. Thanks for reading and reviewing and liking my writing style. Your words really encourage me to continue. ;0)))_

_darkrosemaiden/Christine: I took your advice and I'm taking time to develop the story. I found a lot of mistakes that I had to correct and I don't want to leave loose ends on this story. So it may have some chapters still. Hope you keep giving me those great insights of yours. Thank you. ;0)))_

_LotornoMiko: Yay! You came back! To answer your question, I didn't mention anything about Allura's clothing after the Masserath incident, but I added in Chapter 23 that Allura had her nightgown on. Now I will try to write slower so those kind of details don't escape me next time. Thanks for reading and reviewing. ;0)))_

_MelodyWinters: Well, the story's not ending yet. (Do I hear a YAY!) I planned to finish it, but it's turning out to be a little more complicated than I thought. Hope you keep reading and enjoying it. Thanks for reviewing! ;0)))_

_Trueth: Well, the only confrontation that I could write about in this chapter was the VF vs. Masserath. I wanted it to be a longer chapter, but I'll add more details of the story on the next one. The rescue turned out to be not much of a success for the VF, but there's a a purpose for it. Hope you keep reading and reviewing. Thank you so much. ;0)))_

_WadeWells: Glad that you've been enjoying this story. i really appreciate your reviews. Your insights are always welcome. Thanks for reading and don't worry, take your time. I'll be taking my time writing it. ;0)))_


	28. Chapter 28

_I apologize for all the time I took to continue this story. Even though I may miss some of my readers, I just want to accomplish this one last thing: the completion of this project. I have taken the decision of writing slower so I can analyze better the story before I post it. I offer my apologies and sincerely hope that those of you who have followed me since January, still stick to the end. Well, you know the drill, all of these Voltron characters belong to WEP and Toei Animation except Masserath; he comes from my own evil and psychopath mind. ;0)))_

**Chapter 28: The Exorcism**

Cossack was sitting with his eyes closed, repeating a chant that Zondra had taught him previously. Zondra was in front of the mirror of Taressam, making her spell while she had a crystal in her hands. The crystal soon started to glow incessantly. Suddenly, the inside of the hut got eerily dark. The only illumination was coming from the candles that were lighted by Zondra. But, Cossack kept saying his chant following Zondra's instructions that no matter what he heard or felt, he should continue without stopping.

* * *

Lotor Masserath was reaching to Haggar's lab, but stopped on his tracks in front of the door. Looking at the closed entrance, he couldn't feel the mirror's presence. He knew something was wrong. Then he heard Lotor's voice teasing from inside his mind:

"What's wrong Masserath? Are you sure everything is going according to your plans? I can hear your thoughts, you know."

"Shut up nuisance! I just have to find the witch…"

Then Lotor/Masserath opened the door and entered the witch's lab and called out to her. But, he couldn't feel her presence either inside those chambers. But the worst thing was that the mirror was missing. Now he was sure that something was dead wrong.

He would have to question princess Allura if he wanted immediate answers about what was going on. So he stormed out of the witch's lair directly to the hangars.

* * *

Haggar had been walking for a while using the stone as her guide to lead her directly unto the mirror of Taressam. The stone had pinpointed the mirror's location outside of the castle unto the city. She was almost running when the stone started to signal ahead to a hut in a remote part of the city. Then she stood up in front of the simple hut and knew that it was a witch's lair. But who's lair could this be? Carefully she walked to one of the windows, but the curtains didn't let her see what was going on inside. So she carefully went to the front door of the hut to see if she could have access to the interior. But the door was locked. She would have to use her magic to enter. She hit the floor with her staff, but a protective spell put by Zondra impeded her to enter the hut. Haggar kept trying to break that spell, but soon she was running out of ideas…

Cossack started to hear different noises, from furniture moving to books opening and closing, he kept his eyes closed just imagining that it was Zondra making a racket in whatever ritual she was performing.

But the noises got disturbingly eerie when he heard murmurs surrounding him. He felt that there was a multitude of people inside the little hut when he knew that only Zondra and him were currently present. He kept making his chant as told, even when he heard voices calling his name. The voices were increasing in volume and frequency. And soon they were rather disturbing and distracting. There was also a very strange wind blowing as if the windows and doors were open. He knew that Zondra had locked the hut, but he kept making the chant even if his fears had started to grow inside of him.

But things got worse when he felt like he was being slightly poked first on his back and then his arms and legs. He almost opened his eyes thinking it was Zondra, but he heard Zondra's voice way at the other side of the hut making her spell with the indecipherable words that she had started saying a while ago.

The glowing crystal had flown from her hands to the top of the mirror, while dark clouds were emanating from the mirror unto the ceiling of the hut.

Lotor/Masserath had been walking to the room where Princess Allura was tied to the chair waiting for the inevitable torture and probable abuse from the demonic prince. She heard the door opening but didn't want to see if it was him. But she heard the steady pace approaching her and she knew…

He turned her seat to where he was standing and told her:

"Well princess…I think there are some things that you need to tell me…" Then he kneeled before her and took her chin moving her head with his hand so she could look at him in the eye.

Princess Allura looked at him defying his gaze with a frown on her face. She pressed her lips in a way that her front teeth gently bit her lips so that nothing could enter or get out of her mouth.

Prince Lotor/Masserath smirked and lifted his hand to slap the girl for her defiance, but when he lifted his hand, he heard innumerable voices. Then he looked to the ceiling of the room on top of him and there he saw how a dense dark cloud in the shape of a tunnel started to form. Slowly he let go of Allura and started to walk back but felt how his body was rapidly failing to obey his thoughts.

Inside his mind, Prince Lotor saw how the crystal in front of him started to glow in the same way when he was entering Allura's mind in her dreams.

Masserath's expression started to change from preoccupation to panic. He had seen this happen before when the gods had punished him for defying them. He started to pant and curse in the ancient demonic language of the spiritual realm.

Allura had her head looking up watching as the dark cloud was circling the ceiling of the room. She couldn't believe what her eyes were witnessing. Soon her mouth was opening in awe. Then she saw Prince Lotor's body being surrounded by the dark cloud, his movements were erratic as if trying to walk and wave the fog from him but his arms couldn't move well enough.

She heard him speaking in another language while dark shadows were overwhelming his figure. After what seemed like an insufferable time of shadows and clouds, Lotor's body tumbled down to the floor while the dark cloud disappeared in the same way it had appeared.

* * *

At that precise moment inside Zondra's hut the dark cloud that was on the ceiling of the hut got absorbed by the crystal that was glowing and floating on top of the mirror. Then, in a matter of minutes, the crystal was absorbed by the mirror and the dark haze that once had disappeared from the mirror's reflection appeared again.

Cossack still had his eyes closed and kept saying the chant until he noticed that there was a sudden silence in the hut. Then an utter peace overwhelmed Zondra's hut and Cossack just knew that he could open his eyes because the worst had been done. There he saw Zondra, he body was laying on the floor face down as if her strength had been drained almost completely. Slowly he stood up to where she was and kneeled before her so he could pick her up and lay her on her bed. She was unconscious but she was alive and seemed unharmed. It seemed that the process of using her spell had left her very weak…she could hardly talk.

Then Cossack heard a scream coming from the front door of the hut. He left Zondra on her bed and took out his lazon sword while he walked cautiously to the front door of the hut. When he opened the door, there he saw witch Haggar all torn and wrinkly, all of her previous beauty had melted away showing her true self, ugly and old, dark skin with yellow pupiless eyes, she had he mouth opened showing her fangs while she cursed and whined lamenting her lost beauty.

She turned to look at Cossack while he stood at the entrance of the hut watching her and she pointed a bony finger at him:

"You…how dare you? You did this…and you will pay…even if it's the last thing I do!"

Then Haggar pointed her staff at him, and even if he used his sword to block her aim, the protective spell didn't allow the ray that emerged from the staff to hit him. Haggar was obviously frustrated and then she said:

"Some day you will have to get out of that place, and no one will protect you…you meddling commander. You have mixed with forces beyond your understanding and I will be waiting to get my revenge from you…"

"Get out of here you damned witch…! Go make threats for someone who cares!" and then Cossack closed the door again. He entered the hut and went beside Zondra who still laid sleeping peacefully on the bed. Then he sit beside her on the floor, thinking that if Haggar had returned to her former self then maybe the ceremony had worked and Prince Lotor had control of his body once more. He could only know if and when he could get out of that hut.

* * *

To be continued

_Lotor Sincline: There you have the exorcism, sorry no pea soup in the menu, but still hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and reviewing. ;0)))_

_trueth: Well, things are going to be solved. Everything is possible in fanfic. Masserath is out of the picture at last. ;0)))_

_darkrosemaiden/Christine: Hope you like this one. It was short and straight to the point. Thanks for your insightful reviews and comments. See you in Lotor's harem. ;0)))_

_HarmWinters: Thanks Harmony. I really hope you come back. I value your reviews and comments. Take care. ;0)))_


	29. Chapter 29

_Well, you know the drill, all of these Voltron characters belong to WEP and Toei Animation except Masserath; he comes from my own evil and psychopath mind. ;0)))_

**Chapter 29: Coming back to life**

Princess Allura stared at Prince Lotor's body at the far right side of her. He was unconscious but she was still unsure that he was completely well from that weird experience that she had just witnessed. She tried to loosen the ties that bound her to her seat and while she was still struggling hard to untie herself she heard a noise coming from where Prince Lotor was lying down. She looked at where he was and saw some movement.

Prince Lotor felt his body all achy and hurt, even his breathing was forced. But slowly he started to open his eyes. Expecting to see darkness like he had been watching for some time now, he was gladly surprised to see the ceiling of his cabin not from the crystal but from his own eyes. He breathed painfully but deeply just to make sure that he was not inside of another dream but really in control of his body once more. He started to sit slowly blinking fast and panting while tears started to fill his eyes. His father and his military years had always encouraged him to withhold and control his emotions so it had been many years since he last cried. But if there was any moment where he felt it was more appropriate to let out his emotions, this was it.

There was no holding back: spiritual freedom was the ultimate reason to make any strong man fall down to his knees and sob like a child. Every sad and painful memory came flashing through his mind. The witnessing of his mother's demise, the tortures of his father while he was growing up, the hardships of his military training and all the lives he had taken in the heat of war, until this last terrible experience: everything flashed in his mind in a matter of seconds. All of his life he had believed that these experiences were supposed to make him strong but now he knew that all of these hardships made him hurt deeply and acknowledge that he was more human than he was lead to believe. Then he held his arms like embracing himself and silently cried; he felt sorry for all that he had done.

Good and bad, it didn't matter to him…all he wanted was his freedom to live, to choose and to have control of his life…he had been so close to loosing that freedom forever. He felt sorry for not being able to save his mother. He felt sorry for not being able to avoid been possessed by Masserath and not being able to avoid all the harm Masserath had done with his body and not being able to protect Allura. He was sorry because he could never take all the harm and hurt back and he would have to live with the consequence…that's why he cried. He had his eyes closed while his cheeks were filled with tears that were streaming down his face when he heard someone call his name.

He looked back to where he heard his name being called and there he saw Allura watching him with pain reflected in her eyes. She had been watching him all that time while he was crying and her heart was deeply touched. He thought that must've hurt her again and he was so sorry for that. He approached her slowly and started to untie her binds. His tears were still falling while he did so, and Allura kept watching him silently while he said almost in a whisper: "I'm sorry…"

When she felt herself free, she just embraced him and both started to cry. She didn't understand why she was crying with him; all she knew is that she felt her heart break with the sight of his suffering. She could clearly see that he was a broken man that needed comfort. She had witnessed his suffering; his spiritual struggle and now she firmly believed in what he had gone through.

Her embrace was all he needed at this moment. He felt like he didn't want to let her go ever again. They didn't know how much time they stayed embraced, it felt like an eternity but ironically not enough time had passed. But they were calm and just holding each other. Princess Allura let go of him enough to wipe his tears from his cheeks and slightly smiled at him.

"I'm glad that you're free now…"she told him.

"I should feel happy, but still I'm sorry for all the hurt I caused…" he said looking at the floor.

Princess Allura touched his face and made him look straight at her. Then, she told him:

"Prince Lotor, you had no control of your body…that demon did. But now you are free because you didn't stop fighting… you came to me in dreams and helped my people, yourself and me. I don't know if I would've been able to survive what you just went through; but to my eyes, this is nothing less than a miracle…you have nothing to be sorry of… "

"Thank you my princess" he said putting his hands on top of hers, which still touched his face. Then he suddenly made a frown and added, "but my troubles are not over yet, I still have to deal with my father and that witch…"

"Please Prince Lotor, before that let my friends go free…they're here in the ship," she said.

"Don't worry, I don't intend to hand you to my father any time now," he answered. "Come with me so you can go back to Arus and then I will contact you again after I set things right here…I have a lot of damage control to do…specially with Haggar" he mentioned this last part with refrained anger.

Then they both stood up and Prince Lotor tied Allura's hands again after explaining her that he did this to trick the guards so they could both go to the ship's prison cells and free the rest of the Voltron Force.

The prince finished composing himself and then they both started heading through the ships corridors until they reached the prison cells. Lotor gave orders to the guards to leave their post. The guards didn't understand these orders, but how could they question their prince. They immediately left when he told them to. When they left, Lotor freed Allura's hands and proceeded to open the prison cell door.

Inside the cells, the Voltron Force was awaiting to be executed or tortured, which ever came first. But little did they imagine that they were about to be set free by the same person who had put them into custody.

When the prison cell door opened they were about to offer resistance to whoever came to hurt them. They wouldn't go down quietly…but their anger turned to surprise when they saw Princess Allura entering the prison cell with a smile in her face.

"Guys, are you all ok?" Princess Allura said while she was entering the cell.

"Princess! How did you escape?" said Keith while he approached her.

"I didn't…he let me go…"she said this while she looked behind her and signaled with her hands for Lotor to come in. After he did…the negative reactions didn't wait to show up. But before they could start recriminating…Allura said:

"Now before you start saying awful things, I have to tell you that Prince Lotor is not the same person that earlier attacked us…this is a long story and we have no time to explain it now. He's here to help us and we have to go now".

"But princess, we can't trust him…"started to say Lance.

"Oh yes you can and yes you will, because I trust him and now we have to go".

The young pilots looked at each other with incredulity and then frowned at the prince who stood then expressionless and silent until he told the princess:

"I will lead outside and offer a distraction to the guards while you escape through the cargo area and you can head back through the same route you came from. Follow me…"

"Wait a minute…I don't trust this guy," Hunk told Keith holding his shoulder.

"There's no time for discussions, I said…you will follow us now" Allura said decidedly.

The pilots all looked at Keith, and even if he was not happy with this development he finally said to Lotor: "We will do as you say, but at the slight suspecting move we will fight back…"

"Fair enough human…as I said before, follow me," Lotor said.

Prince Lotor kept his side of the bargain; he leaded the Voltron Force to the cargo entrance and sent the guards in that area to another place. Then he lead the young pilots to the area where they could finally escape the same way they had entered the hangars in the first place. When they were out of danger and before they got separated, Princess Allura looked back at the prince while he lifted his hand to bare her farewell. She stopped and ran back to Prince Lotor to embrace him while the Voltron Force reacted with astonishment at this sudden act of affection. Keith was the most eager one to stare at what was going on between Princess Allura and Prince Lotor.

While Princess Allura embraced Prince Lotor all she could say was: "Thank you…"

"No, thank you my princess…"Prince Lotor said while he smiled at her.

Then Keith got closer to the princess and told her: "Come princess, it's time to go…"

While Keith took the princess by her arm and she moved away, she left unaware of Keith's frown to the prince. Lotor just looked at Keith understanding the challenging gaze the captain had given him. And that look was a challenge without words…Keith would not let Princess Allura be related with anyone from Doom, specially the prince. He had no idea of what had happened or why Prince Lotor had changed his mind about killing them but he still couldn't trust him at all.

Soon the Voltron Force was inside their lions heading back to Arus, there was a lot of explaining to do and Allura would have to come clean before her teammates and her guardians once and for all…

* * *

To be continued

_trueth: Thank you for your enthusiastic review. I'm glad that I still count with you as a reader and reviewer. ;0)))_

_Christine/darkrosemaiden: Cossack sure was the hero but now he has to fight Haggar. There are still plot in Doom to resolve. I really want to write those parts soon. Thanks for sticking with this story. ;0)))_

_Lotor Sincline: Thank you, your highness. Your reviews mean a lot to me. Of course I'm faithful to you, sire. You're still my hero. ;0)))_

_bOtias: I'm so honored that you took you're time to review this story. I hope you keep here until the end of it. Thank you so much. By the way, I love your Prince of Doom page, it's awesome! ;0)))_


	30. Chapter 30

_All of Voltron characters belong to WEP and Toei Animation except Masserath; he comes from my own evil and psychopath mind. ;0)))_

**Chapter 30: A quest for vengeance**

Prince Lotor walked back to the castle decided to make things right. He was sad that the princess was no longer with him, but he was glad that she was going to be safe from his father for the time being. Inside of his mind he started to plan how to explain to his father that the princess was no longer his prisoner and how to defeat Witch Haggar. He knew that he couldn't do this alone. He would have to look for his trusted commander Cossack. But where could his commander be?

While he made his way through the corridor that headed to his room he stopped when he saw inside of a shadow before him, the image of the gypsy pirate staring back at him. Prince Lotor didn't feel scared just startled about seeing again that specter and asked:

"Why are you still here following me?"

The gypsy slightly smirked at him and answered: "You wont get rid of me so easily; you're my executioner and I will haunt you until the day you die".

Then the gypsy disappeared from his sight; but Prince Lotor grew more determined than ever to find a way to break his curse. He made a fist and said to himself:

"That's what you think you wretched soul; I will defeat you just like that damned demon Masserath, I don't know how or when but I swear that I will not stay cursed for the rest of my life!"

Then Prince Lotor went into his room and changed his clothes before looking for his comm. Then he tried to contact Cossack.

* * *

Cossack was inside the hut sitting beside Zondra who still hadn't recovered from the exhausting ritual. He could still hear Witch Haggar's ranting outside the cabin; but for some reason she ceased trying to get inside through the door and windows and soon he stopped hearing her at all. He didn't try to get out of the cabin because he didn't trust that Haggar had left the premises. Maybe she was expecting him to try to escape and then she would attack him when he least expected. He decided to wait until Zondra recuperated, just to make sure that he would have some magic by his side in case Witch Haggar attacked him.

Suddenly his communicator went off, he took it cautiously and answered:

"This is Commander Cossack."

"Cossack, it's me Prince Lotor."

At first Cossack was hesitant to continue talking but then he asked:

"Sire?"

"Cossack, it's me…the real me."

"Aaaahh, I'm not sure what you are referring to, sire…" Cossack was still cautious to openly trust the prince.

"But I sent you a message, you must've received it. How could I be free if it wasn't you who freed me from that demon?"

At this remark, Cossack opened wide his eyes. The only one who knew about the message had to be Prince Lotor.

"Sire, it's really you!" Cossack started to laugh and went to Zondra who still slept but he tried to wake her up and talk to her even if she didn't react.

"You heard ma'am? It worked! The prince is free!" He was still laughing and making a little dance while the prince was still talking through the comm.

Prince Lotor looked at his communicator; all he could hear was screaming and laughs then he kept calling:

"Cossack! Cossack? Are you still there?"

Suddenly Cossack remembered that the prince was still on line, so he tried to refrain his excitement while the communicator almost fell from his hand when he answered:

"Yes sire, I'm here."

"Where are you?"

"Oh... sire it's a long story, but I'm outside of the city."

"I need you to come back to the castle."

"I would, your highness, but I have a situation."

"What situation?"

"That witch Haggar is outside the cabin where I'm at and she doesn't let me get out."

Prince Lotor's grimace immediately transformed to an ill-tempered frown. He wanted to make Haggar pay for what she did to him.

"Tell me exactly where you are and I'll get you; Haggar and I have unfinished business to deal with…"

"Your highness, I don't think it's wise that you confront that witch yet; she is pretty powerful, you know"

"I don't care Cossack, I'm gonna make her pay for what she did to me…Now tell me where you at…now!"

Cossack was still hesitant to tell the prince his whereabouts, but if anything would happen to the prince he would join in the fight against the witch if he had to. So he gave the prince the exact point of his location.

"I'll be there in ten minutes, get ready for my arrival."

"I'll be here you highness."

* * *

While the lions were still traveling through space, Princess Allura was inside the cockpit of the black lion with Keith. Keith didn't say anything to her while they got into the lions or anytime sooner while there were still traveling.

Princess Allura hardly talked to Keith but she could sense that the atmosphere inside the cockpit was somewhat tense. She didn't need to have psychic abilities to know what was bothering Keith or any of the other teammates. Inside of her mind she imagined many possible scenarios of how she would tell them all that had happened between her and the prince of Doom. They would have to believe her, even if it sounded weird or improbable. She had to stick to the truth of everything that happened. She would even have to explain the dream parts and she thought that would be the worst part to talk about because she felt that that was an intimate experience like when the demon touched her body.

She was still so confused about her feelings; she knew that she had feelings for the prince and Keith. They were both disposed to give their lives for her. Keith went all the way down to Doom to rescue her while Prince Lotor defied his father by loosing a war, fought a demon and reached her through her dreams to be free again just to not let his father make her a slave. She thought that she was the luckiest girl alive just to have these special guys interested in her. Then a smile crossed her face.

Keith didn't want to admit that when he saw Prince Lotor embracing the princess, he felt the urge to just pull her out of his arms. How dare that filthy drule touch the princess like he had the right to be all over her? But why did she run to embrace him first? She couldn't feel attracted to the son of that demon king? Why did the princess say that she trusted the prince of Doom? Keith's grimace was more than gloomy. Then he looked back at where she was sitting and noticed that she was smiling. Was she thinking about that prince? He was so filled with jealousy that he didn't notice that he was staring at her.

Princess Allura felt Keith's gaze fixing on her and she asked:

"Keith, is everything alright? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" His grimace was still dead serious.

"Like you're mad at me or something."

Then Keith faced the lion controls again while his jaw reflected how tense he felt.

"I'm not mad at you princess," Keith said but then in his mind he thought: "I'm just jealous like hell". Then he suddenly looked back at the princess and asked:

"Why were you smiling right now?"

The princess was startled at Keith's sudden question. She didn't know what to answer right away, so when he saw her stuttering an answer, he added:

"Were you thinking about that prince? You remember who is his father, right?"

The princess got serious and answered: "I haven't forgotten about King Zarkon."

"It seems to me that you have forgotten about him. You were so cuddly with **his son**." Said Keith giving emphasis in the last part.

"Keith, I know that this is weird, but all of this has an explanation."

"Yeah? Well the only explanation that I understand is that nothing good ever comes from Doom. And I will never trust anything that has to do with King Zarkon." Keith then shook his head slightly and added: "Princess, you are too trusting. In this war, you can't trust anyone and least of all, your enemies."

"But that's where you're mistaken Keith. Prince Lotor is not our enemy."

Keith was shaking his head in denial. While the princess noticed his reaction she added:

"You saw that he helped us escape. He could've followed us or execute us if he wanted, but he didn't."

"I still don't trust him princess. He could have a secret agenda to conquer Arus. He must want to gain your trust in him so he could get his hands on Voltron and then use it to conquer other planets." Keith was looking at her while he said this.

"It's not like that Keith. It's not like that at all. When we get back home, I will tell you everything. And you will understand why Prince Lotor is not like his father."

Keith kept shaking his head in disappointment and denial. It was as if he couldn't understand what she was saying.

Princess Allura looked at Keith's reaction and somehow she felt that her words were not reaching him. She even felt that her explanation would be lame but she still had to try to convince him and the rest of the team of everything that had happened. It was the truth after all.

Soon they were reaching Arus, Keith kept silent the rest of the journey back home. But his mind was a myriad of thoughts and possibilities as to why would the princess allow herself be inveigled by King Zarkon's son. If Prince Lotor had done something to her, Keith would personally make him pay. He would make sure of that.

* * *

To be continued

_Lotor Sincline: So you had a religious experience, huh? I was looking for something like that. And yeah, now he's gonna go for Haggar. Thanks for reading and reviewing, your highness. ;0)))_

_Christine: You're absolutely right. I really wanna make a big thing with the love triangle between Keith-Allura-Lotor. It's gonna be fun to develop that one. And the showdown is gonna be fun to write too. Now Prince Lotor has to confront the damage done to his image plus break the curse. He's still cursed after all. Thanks for your reviews harem sister, they mean a lot to me. ;0)))_

_trueth: I intended it to be a touching chapter, but honest, I won't ever try to write an emotional chapter while my hormones are getting the best of me, LOL! Keith and Lotor are now in a fierce competition here. So the race for Allura's heart is on! Thanks for your comments! ;0)))_

_Harmony Winters: Yay! You're back Harm. I was so excited to read your review. Thanks for coming back and sticking to this story. It makes me feel so good inside. Big gargoyle hug for ya! ;0)))_

_LotornoMiko: I'm glad that your review came just in time before I posted Chapter 30. You're right, it was shocking even to me when I made Lotor cry in Chapter 29. I originally wanted him to be very strong. But still, there are things that can make even the strongest of men crumble down. And I've seen tough men cry when their spirits are shattered and torn. Bringing those memories back made me cry while I was writing chapter 29; adding the hormonal influence too. Oh, and Romelle's situation will be solved further on (I hope I don't forget that one) Thanks for reviewing; it means a lot to me. ;0)))_


End file.
